Oscuridad o Luz
by Daisuke
Summary: Precuela al fic de Umi 'Alguien mas en la comunidad'. Mas de 500 años antes de ser encontrado el anillo por Bilbo Bolson los seres oscuros planean resurgir el imperio que Sauron consiguio ¿Podran lograrlo? ¿Reviews?
1. Capitulo 0

No todos los elfos que ahora viven en Rivendel son elfos altos, no, hay muchos elfos de los bosques, algunos antiguos grises y un par de acuáticos... pero...  
  
También hay uno oscuro.  
  
Esto a los que no sepan de elfos no tendrá mucha importancia, pero este grupo de elfos, los elfos oscuros se consideran corrompidos. En su mayoría ya no son considerados parte de la comunidad de los elfos por las demás razas, esto es por su corrupción, son por lo general malvados y egocéntricos, viven en la profundidad y por esto tienen la piel aun más clara que la de sus parientes.  
  
Pero lo negro es su maldad. Todos estos fueron corrompidos por la maldad.  
  
O eso quieren pensar los demás elfos...  
  
  
Hace mucho tiempo... Muchas canturías, alrededor de 600 antes de que la campaña del anillo único fuera iniciada una mujer caminaba por las montañas, donde se creyó muerta debido a un terremoto.   
  
Pero en realidad cayo a una ciudad elfica oscura, Zaradhnas, en las cercanías de Mordor, no fue bienvenida, pero de cualquier forma le dieron asilo y comida de mala gana, después de todo uno de sus guerreros, Sartagan, importante general le perdono la vida, se cree que fue amor a primera vista, pero el elfo negro solo estaba interesado en una esclava, después de todo el era demasiado corrompido como para amar...  
  
Allí formo parte de la comunidad, junto a otros esclavos limpiaban la cueva y luego de varios años... quedando embarazada. Tiempo después dio a luz a un semi-elfo, mitad hombre, mitad elfo, a quien le dio el nombre de Saugaran, hijo de Sartagan, y ahora conocido como el semi-elfo oscuro.  
  
La mujer, cuyo nombre nunca se supo murió a los pocos años, como todos los humanos, después de todo, son débiles y no pueden vivir mucho más que un siglo.   
  
Saugaran creció fuerte y saludable, pero poseía una habilidad que ningún otro elfo de su pueblo tenia: Podía salir de la oscuridad, escapar del encierro y abrazar al Sol, en ocasiones salía de la cueva por las mañanas para ver el amanecer, le parecía algo único, casi tanto como la luna.  
  
A Sartagan no le agradaba mucho que su hijo tuviera tanta relación con la oscuridad como con la luz, y por eso a una edad joven de cincuenta años lo comenzó a entrenar en las artes bélicas, el manejo de la espada, el arco y estrategias, después de todo él pensaba fírmente que Saugaran seria un general entre los ejércitos oscuros.  
  
El joven semi-elfo sonrío mientras bloqueaba una estocada de su padre con su pequeño escudo, su aspecto era similar al de un niño humano de doce años, y para los elfos eso era, aunque tuviera cincuenta años.  
  
Sartagan gruño "¿Y? ¿Que esperas?"  
  
Su hijo parpadeo "¿Esperar?" pregunto confundido  
  
Los ojos de Sartagan brillaron con una luz negra "¡Solo te defiendes! ¡Debes contraatacar! ¡Libera tu oscuridad!"   
  
Saugaran le guiño a su padre y luego le dio una patada en el estomago "¡Toma eso!" grito, curiosamente furioso   
  
Sartagan dio un paso atrás y luego escupió al suelo "¿Eso es todo?"   
  
El semi-elfo parpadeo "¿Perdón?"  
  
El viejo elfo suspiro "La patada entubo bien, pero debes rematar con una estocada directa"  
  
Saugaran abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces "¡Pero eso te mataría!"   
  
Su padre sonrío "Ese es el punto, estúpido" luego se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación oscura  
  
Saugaran parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Matar a papa?" el joven suspiro cerrando los ojos, en ese momento sintió como una flecha se salía volando en su dirección, reaccionando levanto su escudo  
  
Cuándo abrió los ojos su pulso se acelero, veía al escudo frente a el, con la flecha clavada, un segundo tarde y habría muerto "¿Quien esta ahí?" exigió saber  
  
"Yo, hijo" respondió su padre regresando a la habitación, traía con sigo un arco y una flecha "Dime, ¿Por qué no eres como el resto?"  
  
Saugaran tiro el escudo a un lado, y luego gruño, era un gruñido mas parecido al de un orco que al de un elfo "¿Por qué me quieres matar?"  
  
"Por que así soy. ¿Por que no me quieres matar?"  
  
Los ojos de Saugaran brillaron con furia negra "¿¡Y Quien dijo que no quiero!?" grito, corrió a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo, a una velocidad animalistica libero su daga de la funda y con un rápido corte le desgarro el cuello a su padre  
  
Sartagan sonrío en el suelo "Finalmente... espero que seas como el gran Sauron lo f..." perdió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y cerro sus fríos ojos, muriendo en el proceso  
  
El joven semi-elfo miro el cadáver por un momento "¿Lo hice?" de repente el mango de la daga se sintió demasiado frío, miro su arma un momento, la sangre de su padre la manchaba.  
  
Lentamente envaino la daga y salió del lugar "Padre" fue lo único que salió de su boca. Desde entonces vivió con su tío, quien no tubo tanta confianza como su padre para entrenarlo, aunque el semi-elfo esgrimía cada día fuera de la cueva, combatiendo animales salvajes, los pocos que se atrevían a caminar en las cercanías de Mordor.  
  
  
Años después... para ser exactos cien años, Mordor se había reorganizado, y un nuevo líder para reemplazar a Sauron debía surgir, aunque fuese solamente temporal... También un nuevo ejercito el cual necesitaba dirigentes estaba lentamente creciendo  
  
Un día entre esos años se formo un concilio entre las ciudades de los elfos oscuros, donde discutirían algunos asuntos  
  
"Los orcos son inferiores, ¡Deberíamos esclavizarlos!" grito uno   
  
Un segundo rió ante esto "¡Ellos no se dejaran! ¡Y son muchos!"   
  
Un tercero, algo mas pequeño que el resto suspiro "Lo mejor es formar una alianza, así podremos destruir a los elfos altos, y luego a los humanos"  
  
"Cierto... y hablando de elfos y humanos... ¿Que hay con el chico?" pregunto el primero  
  
"¿El chico?"  
  
"Si, el hijo de Sartagan"  
  
"A su edad es mas hábil que casi cualquiera de nuestros guerreros, y definitivamente es el elfo negro mas fuerte"   
  
"Eso no importa, yo no confiaría en el"   
  
"El deberá elegir entre la luz y la oscuridad" comento una nueva figura, aun mas negra que cualquier elfo negro, su voz parecía como de ultratumba  
  
Todos miraron al nuevo "Tu..."  
  
La figura tenia el tamaño de un hombre y estaba vestido en ropas negras, simplemente asintió, callando a todos los elfos negros  
  
Luego de un rato uno de los lideres hablo "¿Elegir?" pregunto  
  
El hombre asintió, sin embargo su rostro no era visible, por lo que no se podía saber exactamente que quería decir  
  
Luego prosiguió "Es cuestión de tiempo, niéguenle salir durante el día, que no le llegue ni una psica de luz solar, sabrán que hacer luego de diez años" al decir esto el espectro desapareció  
  
"Maldito Nazgûl" comento entre dientes uno de los elfos negros  
  
El concilio prosiguió tomando otros temas algo mas importantes para la comunidad de los elfos oscuros, pero no tanto para el resto.  
  
Al otro día a Saugaran se le negó el Sol, obviamente el no entubo de acuerdo, pero si quería seguir teniendo un lugar en la cueva debía obedecer, claro, no siempre lo hacia, y por eso años después su tío lo encontró fuera de las sombras y lo reprendió severamente "¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto, nunca amable  
  
El muchacho solo sonrío "Lo se tío, pero yo soy inmune" afirmo, luego entrecerró los ojos "Pues yo no soy un elfo completo" y se dio vuelta para contemplar el amanecer  
  
Su tío gruño, "¿Inmune a la luz o a los señores oscuros?" pregunto molesto, sin embargo Saugaran no respondió  
  
Su tío frunció el ceño enfurecido, a esto se refirió el Nazgûl, el sabría cuando su sobrino eligiría entre la luz y la oscuridad "¡Pues entonces márchate de aquí! ¡Vete a otro lugar donde seas bienvenido! ¡Por que desde este día maldito en el que apreciaste la luz del Sol marcaste tu vida para siempre!" al decir esto se dio vuelta y regreso a la caverna  
  
El joven semi-elfo miro de reojo a su tío, luego suspiro con algo de melancolía.  
  
"¡Y ya no tienes el derecho de llevar ese nombre! ¡Desde hoy eres un sin nombre!" grito desde la caverna el elfo negro  
  
Desde entonces el semi-elfo antes conocido como Saugaran viaja por toda la Tierra Media en busca de algún lugar para vivir, aprendió que no era totalmente inmune a los rayos del Sol, mucho mas hábil era en la noche, además de que un intenso Sol podría llegar a dañarle la vista por momentos, pero a el no le importaba...  
  
  
Glorifindel cabalgaba por los campos junto a su aprendiz, su caballo blanco parecía resplandecer con de una forma increíble  
  
"¡Maestro!" grito el elfo mas joven desde atrás, su caballo no era tan rápido como el caballo blanco  
  
Glorifindel sonrío y se detuvo "Llegaremos a Gondor en cuestión de días..." estaba por decir mas pero se dio vuelta, como sintiendo algo entre los arboles cercanos   
  
El joven elfo miró a su maestro un momento "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
Glorifindel le sonrío "Solo un niño" levanto la mano y al bajarla atrapo a un pequeño niño elfo de tez blanca, tal vez demasiado blanca, el niño parecía haber tratado de robarle su bolsa de oro  
  
El aprendiz de Glorifindel miro al nuevo elfo "¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Que haces tan lejos de una ciudad elfica?"  
  
El muchacho miró hacia otra parte "Si hubiera sabido que me atraparían no les robaba"  
  
Glorifindel rió ante esto "¿Que hace un elfo oscuro en tierras de Gondor?"  
  
El aprendiz se sobresalto "¿Elfo oscuro? ¡Escoria!" grito   
  
Glorifindel lo miro un momento y suspiro, luego regreso la vista al elfo oscuro "Mmm, ¿Semi-elfo?" pregunto  
  
"No tengo por que responderte, rubio idiota"  
  
"¿¡Te atreves a levantarle la voz al maestro!?" el joven elfo solo fue recompensado con una vista de la lengua del semi-elfo negro  
  
Glorifindel rió nuevamente "¿Como te llamas pequeño?"  
  
"¡Tengo mas de cientocincuenta años!" grito el semi-elfo molesto, aunque no parecía tener la edad que decía tener  
  
"Eso para un elfo no es nada" afirmo molesto el joven elfo "Claro, tu no eres un elfo"  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Bueno bueno... ¿Vas a responder?"  
  
El semi elfo gruño "No tengo nombre, fui desterrado, idiota"  
  
"¡Que no insultes al maestro!" amenazo el joven elfo desenvainando su espada y rápidamente colocándola a milímetros del cuello del semi-elfo  
  
"¿Que planeas hacer con esa cosita?" pregunto sonriente  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Déjalo Farin, es solo un niño"  
  
"¡Que no soy niño!"   
  
Glorifindel se harto y se bajo del caballo, sin siquiera soltar al antes conocido como Saugaran, le sonrío y lo coloco en el suelo, luego lo limpio como si fuera su hijo  
  
Farin parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Que hace maestro?"  
  
El señor elfo no le presto atención "Dime, ¿Quieres venir con migo?" pregunto  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Por que querría ir con un estúpido?" pregunto sacando la lengua  
  
"Por que te daría comida" respondió con una sonrisa, luego apunto a la panza del muchacho "Parece que no has comido en días, ¿No?"  
  
En eso el estomago del semi-elfo gruño "Supongo" dijo fríamente  
  
Glorifindel sonrió "Bueno, en ese caso acompáñanos, acamparemos aquí, ¿Que dices?" lo miro un momento y luego sonrío   
  
El niño suspiro "Si me dará comida..."  
  
"¡En ese caso sonríe! ¡Deja la frialdad de lado y se tu mismo!"   
  
Farin frunció el ceño "Un malvado monstruo de la noche"  
  
Esto provoco que el semi-elfo gruñera "¿Como te atreves? ¡También soy parte humano! ¡Y puedo contar a muchos elfos oscuros mas amables que tu!"  
  
Farin pareció contrariado con el comentario "¿Eh?"  
  
Glorifindel volvió a sonreír "¿Estas seguro de que no tienes nombre?" le pregunto nuevamente  
  
"¡No tengo! ¡Tenia! ¡Pero ya no!"   
  
"En ese caso..." comenzó a decir Glorifindel "Te nombre Daisuke, aprendiz de Glorifindel, ¿Estas de acuerdo?  
  
El semi-elfo frunció el ceño "¿Aprendiz?"  
  
"¿No quieres saber como defenderte? ¿Cómo ocultarte de la vista de los demás?"  
  
"Supongo, no se como enseñarme a mi mismo"  
  
"En ese caso acepta, obviamente no te obligo a nada, claro esta"   
  
El semi-elfo miro fríamente a Glorifindel, luego a Farin y de regreso al señor elfo "Lo que sea, mientras me den comida y nombre, es mejor que andar robando y ser atrapado cada vez..."  
  
Glorifindel sonrío y acaricio la cabeza del ahora llamado Daisuke  
  
Farin miro hacia otra parte, no gustando mucho de lo ocurrido  
  
Una figura oscura se encontraba ahí, no viendo lo ocurrido, pero si sintiéndolo, y sonriendo.  
  
----------  
Fin del prologo  
----------  
  
Bueno... ¿Que tiene que ver esto con LotR? Bueno, es una precuela de "Alguien más en la comunidad" de Umi, tal vez es corto y rápido, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir debo hacerlo así, pronto habrán mas cosas, que supongo serán interesantes, aunque claro esta, nunca será tan épico como el fic de Umi planea ser ^^U.  
  
Bueno, ante todo tengo que dejar en claro que Daisuke no soy yo, en el fic original era un pseudo Self insert, pero solo de nombre y algo de la personalidad.  
  
Algunos personajes de "Alguien más en la comunidad" aparecerán, pero no esperen ver a un humano de esa historia (Después de todo esto sucede como 500 años antes...) 


	2. Capitulo 1

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio uno  
El Draco cristalino   
  
--------------  
  
Daisuke sonrió mientras comía a toda velocidad, no era lo que le gustaba exactamente pero era bastante sabroso "Mmm, ¿Dices que esto lo traes de Rivendel?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió comiendo algo mas "Es que ni yo ni Farin sabemos cocinar" luego miro a Farin "Antes de ir a Gondor necesitamos visitar a un amigo"  
  
"¿Un amigo?" pregunto el elfo  
  
El señor elfo asintió "Chromium, el Draco" afirmo arrancando un trozo de su comida  
  
Un sudor frío cruzo la espalda de Farin al ver a su maestro comer así  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista "¿Chromium?" pregunto   
  
Glorifindel asintió "¿Lo conoces? Extraño, pense que pasaste toda tu vida en esa cueva"  
  
Dai miro hacia otra parte molesto "Pero se de las cinco bestias legendarias, Arcades Sabboth, Nicol Bolas, Palladia-Mors, Vaevictis Asmadis y Chromium... pero creí que todos murieron con el asunto del anillo único, son solo leyendas ahora"   
  
Glorifindel sonrió "leyendas... cierto, cierto... pero Chromium sigue vivo, el dio origen a la raza de los dracos, Arcades Sabboth también vive" comento mirando hacia arriba "Si no me equivoco el dio origen a los dragones, ¿No?" le pregunto a nadie en particular   
  
Farin suspiro "¿Y como voy a saberlo yo? Ni sabia de esas bestias antiguas"  
  
"Leyendas, ¡Son leyendas!" grito Daisuke "¡El señor Sauron los mato a los cinco! ¡Uno por uno!" lo dijo con un extraño orgullo  
  
Glorifindel miro por primera vez de manera fría a Daisuke "¿Que dijiste?"  
  
El aspecto del Señor Elfo ahora era enorme, y Daisuke parecía aun mas pequeño de lo que era, el semi-elfo se limito a tragar saliva   
  
"Perdón" comento mirando al suelo   
  
Farin tomo algo de agua "Un ser oscuro nunca dejara la oscuridad maestro, no debió levantarlo, solo traerá problemas"  
  
Glorifindel se calmo y volvió a sonreír "El señor oscuro trajo miseria a la Tierra Media, solo eso, mato a seres santos y se requirió de muchos sacrificios para derrotarlo finalmente, no aprecio que escupas en la memoria de mis amigos así" luego se incorporo  
  
Daisuke soltó un bufido "Ya pedí perdón, ¿Acaso ustedes los altos elfos no entienden?"  
  
Farin golpeo con una vara en la cabeza al semi-elfo "¡El señor Glorifindel es un elfo gris!"   
  
Daisuke se rasco la cabeza y miro de reojo al Señor Elfo "¿Gris? ¿Quieres decir que eres noble?"  
  
Glorifindel le sonrió "Eso no tiene importancia, solo recuerda dejar la oscuridad, al menos crece antes de abrazarla"  
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja "¿Crecer?"  
  
Glorifindel se limito a asentir, luego se dio vuelta "Vayamos al claro de Chromium, necesita de ayuda"   
  
Farin inmediatamente se incorporo levantando el equipaje  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Por que?" pregunto confundido Daisuke reincorporándose también  
  
Glorifindel cerro los ojos y sonrió "No tengo idea" al decir esto el par cayo de bruces al suelo  
  
Farin suspiro "¿Quiere decir que vamos por que si?"  
  
Glorifindel sonrió "No, el me llamo, ahora solo síganme" continuo caminando, Farin acomodo sus cosas y siguió a su maestro  
  
Daisuke se limito a mirarlos un momento "Aun no entiendo por que los sigo... bueno, saber de ese Draco supongo que será interesante..." al decir esto comenzo a correr a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar al par de elfos mayores.  
  
-----------  
  
Se dice que mucho antes de que Sauron fuese derrotado cinco grandes bestias coexistían con el, cada una con un enorme poder, de destrucción, protección o curación.   
  
Arcades Sabboth, Señor de los Dragones  
  
Nicol Bolas, Amo de los Bosques  
  
Palladia-Mors, Juez de la muerte  
  
Vaevictis Asmadis, Formulador de vida  
  
Chromium, Padre de los Dracos  
  
Estas cinco bestias, no todas buenas, pero todas sabias tenían al mundo equilibrado, pero para Sauron ellos solo eran una molestia mas para su existencia.  
  
Así que los mato.   
  
Primero cayo Palladia-Mors, quien creo a Moria tiempo atrás, mucho antes que fuera descubierta por los enanos. Murió víctima de un engaño por parte del señor oscuro.  
  
Vaevictis Asmadis sufrió de furia incontrolable al saber que su hermano murió, malvado o no era su hermano y en especial era su contraparte, Vaevictis ataco a Sauron, pero no supo lo que lo golpeo cuando se enfrento a Sauron junto a sus nueve Nazgûl.  
  
Nicol Bolas prefirió quedarse en los bosques, con los elfos y los Ents. Pero no pudo por mucho tiempo, el bosque fue corrompido, dice la historia. por lo que fue obligado a salir, y al salir...  
  
Arcades Sabboth y Chromium son otra historia, no como sus hermanos ellos tenían hijos, los Dragones y los Dracos respectivamente. Tenían mucho de que preocuparse, aunque los demás amaban a la Tierra-Media... no tenían la voluntad de un mortal por vivir, pensaron que eran inmortales. Por eso Arcades y Chromium sobrevivieron, muchos Dragones y Dracos murieron al ser atacados por el Señor Oscuro, algunos escaparon y dieron por muerto a su respectivo padre.   
  
Pero como se sabe ahora, ellos no murieron, y Daisuke podía comprobarlo, ante el estaba el Gran Chromium, Padre de los Dracos.  
  
Daisuke se refregó los ojos, no creyendo lo que veía, la criatura era un gigantesco lagarto de color azulado, con dos enormes alas y escamas similares a un diamante, sus ojos eran completamente azules, llenos de sabiduría y vida, y su sonrisa hacia recordar a la de un niño.  
  
"¡Bienvenido Glorifindel viejo amigo!" afirmo sonriente el Gran Draco, luego noto a Daisuke "Que veo..." su rostro cambio por completo "¿Acaso te uniste a los elfos oscuros, viejo amigo? ¿Vienes a matarme?"  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo repetidas veces, miro a Daisuke de arriba a abajo "Jeje, no, el esta con migo"   
  
El Gran Draco asintió "¡Por eso!"   
  
"Bueno, yo no creo esa tontería de que los elfos negros son tan malos... además el es solo un niño"  
  
En eso Daisuke reacciono "¡Que no lo soy!"   
  
Chromium sonrió "En ese caso supongo que esta bien..."   
  
Farin abrió y cerro la boca "No pense que criaturas tan hermosas aun existieran en este mundo"  
  
Chromium asintió "Te sorprenderías, joven elfo. De cualquier forma te mande a llamar Glorifindel por que mi raza tiene problemas... aparentemente también a sufrido como la suya"  
  
Ante esto el Elfo Gris arqueo una ceja "¿Eh? ¿Sufrido como la mía?"  
  
Chromium movió su cuello hacia el cielo "Si, seres maltratados y transformados al mal"  
  
Farin miro a Daisuke por segundos, regreso su mirada a Chromium cuando el semi-elfo volteo  
  
"¿Te refieres a los Orcos?2  
  
Chromium sonrió   
  
"¿Tienes problemas de orcos?" pregunto Farin  
  
"¡Jaja! ¡Eso quisiera! ¡Nosotros los Dracos podemos encargarnos de miles de orcos sin problemas! Pero esta criatura solía ser uno de los nuestros"  
  
En ese momento Glorifindel lo entendió "¿Dracos caídos?"  
  
"Algo así, son bestias corruptas y horribles, ya no azules, ahora negras"   
  
Farin miro a su maestro "¿Una nueva raza?"  
  
Daisuke se hecho al suelo sin molestarse en prestar mucha atención  
  
"Si" afirmo Chromium "Como los Orcos a los Elfos, o los Trolls a los Ents, estas bestias son a los Dracos, pero la diferencia es que por la noche son muchas veces mas poderosas, nosotros los Dracos en cambio perdemos poder por la noche"  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Estúpidos, yo soy fuerte durante el día, ¡Y ni hablar durante la noche!"  
  
El Gran Draco miro al semi-elfo un momento "Supongo que te crees muy superior al resto"  
  
"¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Nunca fui alcanzado por ninguna flecha! ¡Y nunca fui derrotado!"  
  
Chromium suspiro "Entonces supongo que podrás ayudarme"  
  
"¿Ayudarte? ¿Por que querría hacerlo?" rió Daisuke, su risa paro cuando vio la mirada de Glorifindel, no sabia exactamente por que generaba tanto respeto, pero simplemente así era.  
  
Chromium golpeo el suelo "No puedo pelear con esta bestia, esta matando uno a uno a mis hijos, y no podemos defendernos por que no lo vemos por la noche, mas tu si puedes"  
  
Daisuke se encogió los hombros "De cualquier manera no soy tan fuerte como un Draco"  
  
Chromium sonrió "Solo te pido que seas los ojos, yo pondré la fuerza"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
Glorifindel sonrió ante la idea "¡Eso es perfecto! ¡La visión nocturna del niño servirá de mucho! ¿Verdad mi querido Draco?"  
  
Chromium asintió "Esa era la idea, mi querido Elfo"  
  
Daisuke rápidamente saco su arco y una flecha "¡Tengo tan buena vista en la noche como en el día!" se dio vuelta rápidamente y libero la flecha  
  
En instantes un pájaro cayo de un árbol cercano, la flecha de Daisuke le atravesó el pecho  
  
Glorifindel suspiro y negó con la cabeza "Debes de respetar las vidas nobles" se acerco al pájaro y le saco la flecha "Tienes suerte que el pájaro no muriera"  
  
Daisuke se rasco la cabeza "¿Como que no? ¡Esta muerto!"   
  
Farin lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza con su vara "¡No cuestiones al maestro! ¡Cállate y observa sus poderes!"  
  
Glorifindel estiro su mano, dejando ver un anillo con un zafiro como adorno, toco al ave y una luz celeste lentamente cerro la herida que tenia el pequeño animal  
  
El Elfo Gris sonrió y se paro, extendió sus manos y el ave salió volando a toda velocidad, como por arte de magia  
  
La boca de Daisuke se abrió en medidas poco creíbles "Ese... ese..."  
  
Glorifindel rió lentamente "Solo parece ser uno de los Tres"  
  
Chromium suspiro "No lo uses a la ligera mi amigo"  
  
El elfo sonrió "Solo lo uso cuando es necesario, y curar a un animal lo es"  
  
"Realmente amas a la naturaleza mi amigo" afirmo el Draco "De cualquier manera aceptare la ayuda del semi-elfo, con la condición de que trate de ser mas civilizado"  
  
"A ver si me dejan entender esto..." comenzó a decir Daisuke "¿No solo debo prestar mi ayuda a esta lagartija super-desarrollada, sino que además debo de cambiar mi forma de ser?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Me parece justo, debes aprender a ser menos egocéntrico, mas benévolo, mas callado, menos... bueno, la verdad que tendrías demasiados cambios"  
  
Daisuke asintió molesto, no sabiendo que quinientos años después seria muy parecido a la descripción que Glorifindel había dado  
  
Chromium rió "En ese caso quiero que me prometas no matar a otro animal a menos que sea maligno o sea completamente necesario"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿No matar?"  
  
El Gran Draco asintió "No matar, haciéndola corta es eso"  
  
"¿Cómo esperas que mate a la bestia entonces?"  
  
"Es un ser maligno" afirmo Chromium   
  
Daisuke rió "Bueno... supongo que es justo, pero aclaro que si algún día llego a pensar que esta promesa no fuera necesaria..."  
  
Chromium le sonrió "Creo en tu palabra, semi-elfo, pero también se que tu pasado te obliga al caos, espero que mantengas la promesa por un buen tiempo si te es útil, pero ahora pueden dormir"  
  
"¿Dormir?" pregunto Farin confundido  
  
Chromium asintió "El atacara por la noche"  
  
Glorifindel parecía decepcionado "Esperaba que viéramos algunos Dracos antes de la noche"  
  
Chromium lo penso un momento, luego asintió "Súbanse a mi lomo" se agacho un poco permitiéndole al grupo subirse en su lomo, el Gran Draco extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar por los cielos hacia otro lugar, hacia algún lago en las cercanías.  
  
Chromium viajaba a gran velocidad, mucho mas rápido que cualquier caballo, cualquiera que sintiera el viento pasar por su cara de esta manera solo podría decir que el Draco era un ser celestial.  
  
Chromium aterrizo sobre el lago y luego dejo a los elfos en tierra firme junto al lago "Este es mi lago secreto, aunque supongo que ya lo conocías Glorifindel"  
  
El Elfo Gris lo penso un momento "Me trajiste aquí durante la guerra con el Señor Oscuro, si no me equivoco"  
  
Daisuke miro alrededor, respiro hondo, el agua en la cercanía era tan limpia que incluso purificaba el aire, parecía como si los Dracos la limpiaran, luego de un momento de buscar a dichas bestias las vio, parecían ocultas, pero en realidad solo estaban ahí, volando o durmiendo, o tal vez hablando entre si.  
  
"Increíble" se dijo a si mismo, las criaturas no eran gigantescas, pero realmente eran hermosas.  
  
Glorifindel puso su mano sobre el hombre de Daisuke, y su otra mano sobre el de Farin "Miren bien muchachos, pues estos seres no se dejan ver, al menos casi nunca"  
  
Ambos asintieron casi como autómatas  
  
Uno de los Draco se acerco, Chromium le sonrió "Este es Azure, uno de los Dracos mas rápidos y audaces de la ciudad"  
  
"¿Ciudad?" pregunto Daisuke, volvió a mirar alrededor, no veía ninguna vivienda aunque si muchos Dracos.  
  
Azure asintió "Síganme, les mostrare donde los seres que caminan en dos pies duermen" comenzó a caminar entre los arboles no siendo molestado en lo absoluto por estos, este punto le impresiono a Daisuke, ya que no parecía ser lo bastante pequeño como para pasar fácilmente por ahí.  
  
Los guío a una pequeña casa en un claro apenas mas grande, la casa tenia cuatro habitaciones y un a sala de estar, bastante simple en realidad, pero las camas lo bastante cómodas como para querer dormir mas de una noche allí.  
  
Y fue así como el grupo fue a parar a la ciudad Draconiana.  
  
----------  
Fin del capitulo 1  
---------- 


	3. Capitulo 2

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio dos  
El ser horrible  
  
--------------  
  
Daisuke suspiro mientras posesionaba su cabeza sobra la mesada de la pequeña casa, Glorifindel les había negado dormir, ya que esto era para el una especie de prueba, en lugar de eso tenia que descansar sentado.   
  
"Esto es ridículo, ¿Por qué no puedo dormir mas?" pregunto molesto el semi-elfo  
  
Glorifindel rió un poco ante la actitud del muchacho "Bueno, en realidad... tenia que darles algunas lecciones"  
  
Farin formo una mueca ante esto "¿Lecciones? ¿De que tipo?"  
  
Glorifindel entre cerro los ojos "Pues... mmm" comenzó a pensar  
  
Daisuke soltó un gruñido "¡Ni siquiera sabes!"  
  
"¡Claro que si se! ¡Lecciones de autocontrol y mantener la atención en algo!"   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
Glorifindel sonrió y se levanto "Síganme afuera" al decir esto se retiro de la casa como si no estuvieran los otros dos ocupantes  
  
Daisuke miro a Farin a la cara, este le devolvió la mirada, pero una helada. Daisuke frunció el ceño ante esto "¡No me mires así!"   
  
Farin sonrió "Vamos, el maestro nos dio una orden" se levanto y también salió  
  
Daisuke estaba molesto, ¿Que no tendría que dormir para enfrentar a ese monstruo?, de mala gana se levanto y salió siguiendo a los demás.  
  
Afuera se sorprendió al ver a Glorifindel haciendo dibujos con una vara en el suelo "¿Que están haciendo?" pregunto fingiendo no tener mucha curiosidad  
  
Glorifindel le sonrió, borroneo el dibujo e hizo otro, no se entendía muy bien "¿Que es esto?" pregunto, con cuidado coloco la rama en el suelo, jamas apartando la vista de esta  
  
Daisuke parpadeo repetidas veces  
  
Farin miro el dibujo, no se podría definir que era realmente, parecía una especie de serpiente que se enredaba por muchos lados, una serpiente compuesta por una sola línea cuyas puntas no se unían.  
  
"Mmm, ¿Una runa elfica escrita por el semi-oscuro este?" pregunto Farin apuntando a Daisuke  
  
"¿Semi-oscuro? ¡Es Semi-elfo oscuro!" grito molesto el susodicho  
  
Farin miro hacia otra parte  
  
Glorifindel sonrió "No, no es eso, ¿Que dices tu Dai?"  
  
Daisuke sonrió maliciosamente "Es una vara"  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo repetidas veces, parecía mas bien sorprendido  
  
Farin miro el dibujo "Esto mas que una vara es una rama maltratada"  
  
El Señor elfo Suspiro "Tu observación es impecable Daisuke"  
  
Farin levanto finalmente la vista "¿Eh?"   
  
"Yo nunca pregunte que era el dibujo, solo pregunte que era 'esto' y de hecho jamas deje de mirar la vara, ¿No te pareció extraño?"   
  
Farin parpadeo, luego miro a Daisuke "No puede ser que se haya dado cuenta..."  
  
Glorifindel se encogió los hombros "Es solo una pequeña prueba, de cualquier manera, Daisuke, tienes un buen ojo ahí"  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Lo se"  
  
"De hecho podrías ser un buen arquero"  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Soy el mejor en todo"   
  
Glorifindel se hecho las manos a los hombros "En realidad supongo que eso es lo que quieres llegar a ser... pero te aseguro que satisface mucho mas querer una vida pacifica"  
  
Daisuke lo miro un momento y luego rió "Esas son palabras necias"  
  
Farin levanto la vara que Glorifindel uso y con esta golpeo de lleno la cabeza de Daisuke "¡Que no le faltes el respeto al maestro!"  
  
Daisuke se sobo la cabeza y miro hacia arriba "¿Que ya no deberíamos ir al lago?"  
  
Glorifindel se dio vuelta "Mmm, si, eso supongo"  
  
El trío comenzó a caminar por el bosque hacia el lago de los Dracos, para enfrentar a esa bestia de la que hablo Chromium...  
  
--------------  
  
Al llegar al lago había una gran cantidad de Dracos recostados bajo los arboles, solo Chromium, Azure y otro Draco un poco mas pequeño los recibieron.   
  
"¿Durmieron bien?" Pregunto Chromium con una sonrisa  
  
Daisuke negó con su cabeza "Solo dormimos una hora, pero de cualquier manera estoy listo" al decir eso una enorme mueca se formo en su rostro.   
  
Azure le sonrió "En realidad no importa si estas o no listo" miro al cielo, ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas eran el único alivio a la oscuridad, una figura oscura se podía ver sobrevolando el lago...  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Es el"  
  
Glorifindel le sonrió "Esta es tu primer prueba..." luego entrecerró los ojos  
  
Farin miro a su maestro por momentos "¿Por que lo entrenas?" musito entre dientes, apenas audible al oído  
  
"¿Que esperas Chromium? ¡Vamos!" grito Daisuke   
  
Chromium sonrió "Lo siento, pero Azure se ofreció a ayudarte, el lo hará"  
  
Azure asintió ante esto "¿Vamos?"   
  
Daisuke ni se molesto en decir mas y salto sobre el lomo del Draco, la acción no tomo mucho mas de un segundo, lo cual sorprendió a algunos de los presentes.  
  
El Draco menor parpadeo "¿Como alguien tan pequeño ayudara a una raza tan fuerte como la nuestra? ¿Eh? ¿Padre?" pregunto mirando a Chromium  
  
El Gran Draco le sonrió "Ya lo veras..."   
  
El menor asintió, confiando plenamente en la palabra de Chromium.  
  
Azure extendió las alas para partir, pero un grito de "¡Espera!" lo detuvo, miro a Glorifindel un momento "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto  
  
El Señor Elfo sonrió "Olvidan el arco y flechas" afirmo entregándole a Daisuke dichas armas  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Supongo que ahora tengo que decir gracias"  
  
"Es lo correcto" afirmo Glorifindel   
  
Daisuke se acomodo el arco "Entonces no lo haré"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Entonces vayan, ¡No dejen que la bestia ataque el lago!"   
  
Azure asintió y despego a toda velocidad, rápidamente llego a la increíble altura en la que se mantenía la bestia sobrevolando el lugar   
  
"¿Estas seguro de que puedes ver con facilidad?" pregunto Azure al semi-elfo  
  
"¡Por supuesto! ¡Veo a la perfección!"  
  
"¡En ese caso indícame hacia donde volar!"  
  
Daisuke miro alrededor, finalmente viendo a la bestia, realmente no era muy diferente a los Dracos, solo que su piel era negra, y su rostro estaba desgarrada, además su tamaño era algo mayor que el de Chromium, una bestia inmensa, daba unos alaridos que aturdían a cualquiera, especialmente a alguien con oídos tan sensibles como los de los elfos   
  
Daisuke gruño "¡Ahí esta!"   
  
Azure asintió "¡Vamos!" el Draco acelero el vuelo un poco persiguiendo a la bestia  
  
"¡¡¡Gueesshhhkk!!!" gruño el monstruo, paro el vuelo y se dio vuelta, abrió la boca para lanzar su primer ataque  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Ahora es cuando" apunto rápidamente y con una alta precisión disparo   
  
La flecha salió tan rápido del arco que en cuestión de centésimas de segundos llego a la boca de la bestia entrando en su garganta "¡¡¡Skuuuuaaaashhhkkk!!!" grito el monstruo disminuyendo un poco la altura en la que volaba, evadiendo al Draco  
  
Azure miro alrededor confundido "¿Donde esta?"  
  
"¡No lo se!" Grito molesto Daisuke "¿¡Que acaso eres ciego!?"   
  
"¡No puedo ver bien por la noche!" contesto molesto el Draco  
  
"¡Hump! Entonces acelera, ¡Esta detrás nuestro!" grito Daisuke molesto, lentamente reacomodo otra flecha en el arco  
  
"¿Que?" pregunto confundido Azure, luego soltó un grito de dolor "¡¡¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" el monstruo le había mordido su cola, esto fue mas que suficiente motivo como para hacer caso y acelerar "¡Demonios! ¡Mi pobre colita!"  
  
Daisuke miro hacia atrás "No te preocupes, cuando termine con el será carne para ganado"  
  
"Mmm, el ganado come pasto, Daisuke"  
  
"Lo que sea, ¡Da lo mismo!" afirmo molesto el susodicho  
  
El Draco suspiro y se limito a hacer lo posible por mantenerse alerta  
  
La bestia aprovecho el momento para atacar, se abanzalaso hacia Azure con gran velocidad, en este momento Daisuke sonrió y disparo nuevamente, mas esta vez la bestia esquivo y logro dar con el Draco, mordió su cuerpo y lo desgarro  
  
"¡¡¡ARGHHHHHH!!!" grito Azure horrorizado "Mi sangre... estoy muriendo"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Deja de lloriquear, cuando bajemos Glorifindel te ayudara"  
  
"¡El problema es que cuando bajemos estaremos muertos!"  
  
"¡No puedo creer que tengas tan poca confianza!"  
  
El Draco gruño "¿Donde esta?"  
  
Daisuke miro alrededor "No tengo idea, y esta vez pudo esquivarme... ¡No puedo creerlo!" sonrió y rápidamente recargo el arco "¡Ahí esta!" disparo hacia el frente, pero la flecha no encontró su blanco  
  
Azure parpadeo obligado a disminuir la altura por perdida de sangre "¿Que sucedió?" jadeo   
  
Dai volteo hacia arriba "Demonios... ¡Sube!"  
  
"¡No puedo!"   
  
"¡Tienes que poder!"  
  
Azure asintió y extendió sus alas subiendo su altura, de repente pudo ver un par de fríos ojos mirarlo de frente "Oh... Oh"  
  
La bestia abrió su boca para arrancarle la cabeza al Draco, pero Daisuke no lo dejaría, repitió el tiro dándole en el ojo al monstruo, dándole tiempo a Azure a escapar un poco   
  
"¡¡¡AGHHHSHSHSHKKK!!!" Chillo la bestia, tenia una flecha en su ojo y otra en su garganta, realmente se estaba desangrando...  
  
Azure gruño "¡Esto es mas peligroso de lo que pense!"  
  
"¡No me digas!" afirmo molesto Dai "¡Pero no perderé!"   
  
"Perderemos, querrás decir" sonrió el Draco   
  
"Lo que sea" afirmo Daisuke, frunciendo el ceño para incrementar aun mas su visión nocturna  
  
La bestia estaba revoloteando aun mas bajo que ellos, pero no parecía estar en muy buen estado que digamos, mas bien estaba medio muerta.  
  
Daisuke simplemente sonrió "Este es el fin de ese bicho" busco una flecha y la coloco en su arco, pero el Draco se movió bruscamente provocando que la flecha cayera, junto con todas las otras  
  
Azure frunció el ceño "Usa una de mis escamas, de las mas pequeñas, sobre mi lomo, esas no sean tan sujetas a mi cuerpo"  
  
Daisuke miro la piel del Draco, estaba hecha de miles de pequeñas escamas, el Semi-elfo saco una de estas de Azure y la examino, tenia un filo muy agudo "Realmente bueno, pero no sirve sin una vara fina"  
  
Azure suspiro "No puedo darte todo, ¿Sabes?"   
  
Daisuke gruño "¡Tu tiraste las flechas en primer lugar!"  
  
"¡No tuviste suficiente cuidado!"   
  
En eso el monstruo reapareció frente a ellos, parecía estar recuperado, almenos en parte   
  
"¡Demonios! ¡Ahí esta!" Daisuke abrio sus ojos en medidas increibles, estos rapidamente tomaron una tonalidad roja, levanto la mano y lanzo la escama, esta dio de lleno en el ojo bueno de la criatura   
  
"¡¡¡SHIKUEAAGHKKKK!!!" chillo el monstruo, no era muy difícil lastimarlo por lo visto  
  
Daisuke sonrió malicosamente, saco otra escama del Draco y repitió el ataque, esta vez ataco el cuello de la bestia  
  
Azure frunció el ceño "Oye, duele cuando haces eso"  
  
Dai asintió "Por eso lo hago" rió un poco de manera morbosa  
  
"No, me refiero a que duele cuando me las sacas"  
  
"Bah, deja de quejarte"  
  
El Draco asintió "¿Donde esta?"  
  
Daisuke sonrió y miro hacia abajo, la bestia iba en picada hacia algún lugar del bosque "En otro mundo"  
  
Azure suspiro aterricemos entonces, dijo como entre sueños "No quiero morir"  
  
Daisuke asintió aburrido, sintiendo el aire pasar a gran velocidad por su rostro mientras aterrizaban.   
  
Glorifindel le sonrió a Daisuke "Lo conseguiste, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Daisuke asintió lentamente "Pero esta lagartija esta lastimada" salto fuera del lomo de Azure y luego bostezo "Tengo sueño"   
  
Farin gruño "Entonces vete a dormir, no quiero ver tu cara"   
  
Dai asintió "Tienes razón, voy a dormir una siesta" sin prestarle atención al resto se dirigió a la cabaña  
  
Chromium suspiro viendo a Daisuke irse, pero mas especialmente a Glorifindel curando a Azure "¿Estará bien?"  
  
El Señor Elfo asintió "El poder del Sirm... del anillo es fuerte, además este Draco es superior al resto, es de clase guerrera, ¿No?"  
  
Azure asintió "Algo así... Pero esa cosa era demasiado para solo un Draco"  
  
"Sin embargo ganaron"  
  
Azure se encogió los hombros "Solo por que podíamos atacar a distancia, de lo contrario..."  
  
Chromium le sonrió "Te entiendo" luego su rostro cambio por uno de indigención "No entiendo de donde salió este monstruo, alguien tubo que experimentar con Dracos para hacerlo..."  
  
Farin se encogió los hombros "Pudo ser cualquiera, ¿No?"  
  
"Eso lo veremos"  
  
Una figura oscura sonreía para la noche mientras veía la enorme herida de Azure siendo curada "¿Ese es uno de los Tres?" se pregunto para si mismo, luego sonrió y se alejo del lugar  
  
----------  
Fin del capitulo 2  
----------  
  
¿Que puedo decir? No estoy muy acostumbrado a este estilo de escenas de peleas, pero creo que quedo bien, aunque la verdad prefiero duelos de espadas y cosas así ^^U.   
  
Lo del anillo... ya salí con algo nuevo para correjirme :p supongo que los mas sagaces ya se dieron cuenta de a que estoy recurriendo, jejeje...   
  
Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo... ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! Si alguien que tiene un insert en "Alguien mas en la comunidad" desea hacer una aparición acá (Solo si es de alguna raza que pueda vivir mucho tiempo, claro esta) solo pídalo. Pero no esperen que aparezcan durante toda de la historia ^_^, no quiero alargarla demasiado. 


	4. Capitulo 3

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio tres  
Uruk   
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke bostezo mientras Glorifindel y Farin se despedían de los Dracos, Chromium y Azure estaban al frente.  
  
Chromium sonrió "El semi-elfo tiene futuro"  
  
Glorifindel asintió y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Dai "Si actúa correctamente, si"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "¡No me trates como un niño!"  
  
Farin gruño y golpeo nuevamente a Daisuke con su vara "¡Te dije que no le faltes el respeto al maestro Glorifindel!"   
  
Daisuke se sobo la cabeza, su ceño se frunció aun mas que antes "Ya me cansaste" sus ojos volvieron a enrojecerse y salto sobre el elfo mayor.  
  
Farin musito algo entre dientes mientras trataba de golpear al pequeño semi-elfo pero este lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo violentamente  
  
"¡¡¡MUERE!!!" grito maniaticamente el pequeño psicópata  
  
"¡Alto!" ordeno Glorifindel, levanto su mano y el anillo brillo, de repente Daisuke se detuvo  
  
El semi-elfo miro alrededor confundida "Mmm, ¿Que estaba diciendo?"  
  
Farin se reincorporo y escupió sangre al piso "Mi rostro..." comento entre dientes  
  
Glorifindel miro a Farin un momento "Ya te limpiaras en el río, pero quiero que pares de tomar esas decisiones, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
"Si maestro"  
  
Luego Glorifindel torno su mirada a Daisuke "Y tu deja de actuar violentamente"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Yo que hice?" pregunto confundido el semi-elfo oscuro, parecía como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes  
  
Chorium rió a carcajadas, Azure solo miro al Gran Draco de forma silenciosa  
  
Daisuke suspiro y torno su mirada hacia Azure "Fue un gusto trabajar contigo, espero que nos volvamos a ver"  
  
Azure arqueo una ceja, pero sonrió "Lo mismo digo, pero realmente no quiero que sean en tiempos de guerra, me dolería mucho"  
  
El semi-elfo hizo una mueca "Supongo que nos vamos"  
  
Glorifindel asintió montando su caballo "No necesitamos prisa, llegaremos en cuatro rondas"  
  
Farin asintió "Espere maestro, me lavare la cara" se acerco al lago y miro el agua, realmente era cristalina, tan azul como el cielo, como la piel de un Draco. Sonrió y se hecho el agua a la cara. Cuándo termino se incorporo y subió a su caballo "¿Vamos maestro?"  
  
Glorifindel se limito a reír "Sube Daisuke" Al escuchar esto el medio elfo asintió y salto sobre el caballo, asegurándose de estar bien agarrado del Señor Elfo para no caer.  
  
Dieron el ultimo adiós y los caballos comenzaron a trotar entre el bosque que rodeaba el lago Draconiano, los arboles inicialmente eran realmente bajos, no mas de dos veces el tamaño de un hombre común, tal vez un poco mas o un poco menos. Pero cuando siguieron el paso los arboles crecieron, a Farin le agradaron mucho la variedad que había entre estos arboles, parecían salidos incluso antes de la Primera Edad.  
  
Finalmente, tras muchas leguas a caballo, encontraron un claro. Farin detuvo su caballo "¿Podemos descansar aquí maestro?" pregunto mirando los alrededores, los arboles inmensos le impactaban   
  
Glorifindel miro un momento su caballo y asintió con una sonrisa "Supongo que será lo mejor, ¿Que dices tu Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke simplemente se encogió los hombros y salto al suelo, parpadeo al sentir el pasto, era realmente extraño, mas bien parecía ser una especie de alfombra "¿Por que es así el suelo?"  
  
Farin sonrió "Es un pasto muy, pero muy especial" afirmo acariciándolo con cuidado  
  
Daisuke hizo una mueca confundido "¿Que demonios haces?"  
  
Glorifindel se recostó usando un árbol como apoyo "El buen Farin es un elfo de los bosques, Daisuke... Dime Farin, ¿Que puedes decir de esto?"  
  
Farin torno su mirada a su maestro "Realmente hermosos arboles, de los mejores que haya visto" luego regreso a observar el suelo "Pero este pasto... ¡Jamas vi uno tan hermoso!"  
  
Daisuke también se recostó medio dormido "Que aburrido eres... pense que serias por lo menos alguien con mayor clase"  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "¿Por que insistes en tratar de parecer duro?"  
  
"¿Duro?"  
  
El elfo de los bosques asintió "Duro, quieres hacer pensar a las personas que eres mas oscuro de lo que eres, ¡Que eres un ser malvado! Realmente no creo que lo seas, es eso lo que me molesta de ti, ¿Sabes?"  
  
Daisuke levanto la mirada por momentos "¿Que dijiste?"  
  
Farin movió su vista para ver a Glorifindel "¿No es verdad maestro?" Pero parecía que Glorifindel se había tomado en serio el termino 'descansar' teniendo en cuenta que se había dormido y no parecía precisamente una siesta  
  
Daisuke se hecho las manos a la nuca "Genial, ¿Ahora que hacemos?"   
  
Farin suspiro "¿Dormir?"   
  
Daisuke estaba por asentir, pero en ese momento escucho un cuerno. Ambos, Farin y el, miraron alrededor, parecía que el sonido había cesado.   
  
"¿Que fue eso?"  
  
"¿Acaso eres tonto? Fue un cuerno de guerra" afirmo Daisuke molesto "Un cuerno orco"  
  
Farin salto sobre un árbol haciendo una acrobacia "¿Si? Realmente nunca me puse a escuchar los distintos cuernos que hay por ahí..."  
  
Daisuke suspiro y salto sobre el árbol, casi se cae, pero el brazo de Farin le salvo la vida, el medio elfo parpadeo repetidas veces, preguntándose por que había sido salvado, estaba por dar un comentario, pero Farin lo callo "Están cerca, ¿No lo crees?"  
  
Daisuke miro entre los arboles "Creo que si..." las pisadas de los orcos eran muy ruidosas pero parecían estar lejos de donde ellos se encontraban "O tal vez no, pero se acercan"  
  
Farin asintió "Le diré al maestro"  
  
"No será necesario..." Daisuke miro el cielo, una luna redonda brillaba sobre el bosque, sonrió y miro con todo su poderío visual a lo lejos "Son..."  
  
Farin parpadeo "¿Puedes ver desde aquí?"  
  
El Semi-elfo asintió "No es difícil, son solo doce, es una compañía pequeña, diría que se dirigen a algún campamento orco para preparar algo"  
  
"¿Algo? ¿Que es lo que pueden preparar los orcos actualmente?"   
  
Daisuke se encogió los hombros ante la pregunta, realmente el no conocía con exactitud la respuesta, podían ser infinidad de motivos después de todo. "Lo mejor es matarlos"  
  
Farin estuvo por negarse, pero algo lo detuvo, pudo ser su repulsión hacia los orcos, o simplemente se dio cuenta que no podría detener al medio elfo "Como quieras, pero que te quede claro, sigo pensando que fue un error traerte"  
  
Daisuke sonrió maliciosamente "Yo pienso que el error eres tu" luego comenzó a saltar entre los arboles, no tenia la mejor destreza para hacer piruetas, pero parecía que la noche lo mantenía sobre el nivel del suelo.  
  
Farin suspiró y lo siguió, con una habilidad igual o superior a la que el semi-elfo demostraba "Eres demasiado directo, nos mataran"  
  
Daisuke sonrió notando al elfo de los bosques detrás de el "¿Lo crees? ¡Pues entonces moriremos en batalla! ¡Eso hubiera querido mi padre!"  
  
Farin gruño "Si, un elfo oscuro supongo"  
  
Daisuke no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente siguió dando saltos entre las ramas, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido seco a sus espaldas, volteó y no vio a Farin "¿Que demonios?" miro al suelo y parpadeo repetidas veces, ahí estaba Farin en el suelo, agachado sosteniendo una flecha en su hombro   
  
"¡Maldición!" miro alrededor y sonrió al notar su blanco, uno de los orcos se había separado de la compañía y había disparado una flecha hacia el elfo, Daisuke no entendió como pudo el orco ver al elfo "Debe tener un muy buen ojo ahí..." comento mientras sacaba su propio arco para apuntar.  
  
El orco se percato del semi-elfo y cargo otra flecha para atacar, pero solo pudo gritar de dolor cuando una oscura flecha le atravesó el corazón  
  
Daisuke torno su mirada a Farin "Estúpido, tienes que ser mas cuidadoso"  
  
"¿Y tu me lo dices?" comento el Elfo sacándose la flecha del hombro "No es una gran herida" saco de algún lugar entre sus ropas una venda "Con esto podré pelear"  
  
Daisuke soltó un bufido "Lo que necesitamos ahora es salir de aquí, sino realmente moriremos"  
  
Farin cuidadosamente se coloco la venda solo, Daisuke penso que necesitaría intervenir, pero pareció no ser necesario. Rápidamente estaban corriendo entre los arboles, escapando de los orcos, que habían llegado donde antes se encontraban.  
  
Farin sonrió "Vamos a atacar por la retaguardia, yo al del medio, tu al del lado, ¿Quedo claro?"  
  
Daisuke asintió, pero no pudo resistirse a hacer una mueca "¿Estas son las famosas estrategias de guerra elficas?"  
  
Farin asintió, algo contrariado "Vamos" extendió su arco y disparo, al mismo tiempo Daisuke imito su acción, otros dos orcos cayeron.   
  
"¡Groaarr!" grito uno de los orcos "¡Están ahí!" dos de los orcos que se encontraban a su lado desenvainaron sus cimitarras mientras corrían hacia los elfos  
  
Daisuke sonrió "¡No puedo ser derrotado!" grito egocéntricamente, dio un salto hacia adelante y cuando uno de los orcos ataco el esquivo dando un giro, en ese instante libero su daga y le corto la nuca a su atacante.  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "¿En donde aprendió a pelear así?" suspiro pero se dio cuenta de que el segundo orco ya estaba saltando sobre Daisuke, levanto su flecha y disparo matando al segundo  
  
"¡Cuida tu espalda Daisuke!" grito Farin algo molesto  
  
Daisuke miro al elfo por momentos "¿Me llamo por mi nombre?" se preguntó, no sabiendo lo que realmente había escuchado  
  
Los siete orcos restantes gruñeron, en esta coacción atacaron todos juntos "¡Mátenlos! ¡MÁTENLOS!"  
  
El semi-elfo sonrió "Supongo que no es momento para pensar en esto" dio media vuelta y corrió  
  
Farin hizo una mueca y disparo su ultima flecha matando otro orco antes de seguir a Daisuke en el escape "Realmente debimos decirle al maestro"  
  
Daisuke suspiro "¡Que se yo!" flechas de naturaleza orca pasaban por sus costados en grandes cantidades, esto provoco que el medio elfo se diera vuelta y riera "¿Acaso no tienen puntería?" saco de su bolsillo algo de color azul y se lo lanzo a un orco, este cayo al suelo perdiendo la vida.   
  
"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Farin confundido   
  
"Una escama Draconiana, son filosas como la mejor de las espadas"   
  
"Interesante..." comento Farin cuando se detuvo abruptamente, desenvaino su espada y la movió hacia la derecha, esto sorprendió a los orcos, y uno no pudo parar de correr, la espada le corto la cabeza   
  
Farin frunció el ceño molesto ante la sangre del orco "Asquerosa"  
  
Daisuke asintió dándole una patada a otro orco directamente en la cara, cayo al suelo inconsciente pero otro detrás aprovecho el momento y atrapo al semi-elfo   
  
"¡Suéltame! ¡Soy solo un niño!"  
  
Una gota de sudor cruzo la espalda de Farin "¿Ahora si dice ser un niño?"  
  
Los tres orcos que estaban libres rieron "¡Vamos a matar!" dijo el que sostenía a Daisuke  
  
"¿Alguna vez comiste carne de elfo?"  
  
"¡Dicen que es deliciosa!"  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "No hablen de mi como si no estuviese aquí" se puso en posición de combate con su espada "Realmente espero no tener que morir"  
  
Daisuke lloriqueaba tratando de escapar, comenzó a patalear al orco inútilmente "¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz!"  
  
El orco gruño "Realmente eres un niño"  
  
Daisuke sonrió parando de llorar "¿Eso crees?" sus ojos se enrojecieron y de repente se libero del agarre del orco, saco su daga y la clavo en el corazón del orco  
  
Farin sonrió mirando al par de orcos sobrevivientes "¿Realmente quieren perecer?"  
  
"¡Nadie mata a un Uruk y sale con vida!" grito el orco mas grande, salto sobre Farin con su cimitarra pero el elfo levanto su arma elfica bloqueando el ataque, las espadas chocaron provocando un sonido chillón que formo una sonrisa en Farin "No puedes ganarme"  
  
El orco gruño bajando la espada, lanzo una estocada mas hacia el corazón de Farin, esta vez el elfo paro el ataque con una daga a gran velocidad.  
  
Los ojos del orco se abrieron mostrando horror, sabia que estaba muerto, la espada elfica rápidamente se clavo en su corazón.  
  
Daisuke mientras tanto había matado al par restante, Farin no supo como lo había hecho, pero solo pudo ver la sangre de los orcos, no quería pensar el método que uso el medio elfo.  
  
"Será mejor ir con el maestro" afirmo Daisuke sin pensarlo  
  
Farin asintió envainando la espada   
  
"Eso no será necesario" afirmo otra voz mientras un par de caballos llegaban donde los elfos se encontraban ahora "¿Por que me dejaron atrás?" bostezo al decir esto el Señor Elfo  
  
Farin sonrió nerviosamente  
  
"¡Fue culpa de Farin!" instantáneamente grito Daisuke  
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡Fue tu culpa Daisuke!"  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo "¿Uh? ¿Desde cuando se hablan por sus nombres?"  
  
Ambos parpadearon y cuando se percataron simplemente liberaron un bufido y fruncieron el ceño, ante lo cual Glorifindel solo rió.   
  
"Vamos, quiero que descansen, no peleen, almenos no por ahora, ¿Queda claro?"  
  
"Si maestro" contesto el par algo apenado   
  
Glorifindel sonrió "Parece que resulto, fue buena idea dejarlos pelear solos" comento entre dientes, sin embargo ni Daisuke ni Farin pudieron escucharlo.  
  
Una figura oscura miraba al par mientras se alejaban "Realmente esa gema es misteriosa" rió entre dientes con su voz de ultratumba "Pero definitivamente el anillo no es uno de los Tres"  
  
--------------  
  
Bueno... llego, jeje, para los que les pareció un tanto antipático Farin bueno, ni modo ^_-, pero aquí pienso que mejoro un poco su personaje.   
  
Los que quieran aparecer que eran self-inserts por favor manden un mail, yo les contestare para proponer algunas situaciones a ver si les agrada.  
  
Bueno, ya entramos a otra arca argumental, primero fue la unión de Daisuke con Glorifindel y Farin, luego los Dracos, y ahora esto... Orcos, o Uruk, como prefieran llamarlos ^-^  
  
Ahh, Uruk es un termino para los Orcos, de ahí viene "Uruk-hai"  
  
Cya! 


	5. Capitulo 4

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio cuatro  
Hacia Gondor  
  
-------------  
  
El semi-elfo oscuro y el elfo de los bosques ya se habían calmado y ahora estaban en los caballos, Daisuke y Farin iban en el caballo de Farin mientras que Glorifindel iba solo en su corcel blanco. Finalmente pudieron decirle exactamente que había sucedido.  
  
"Así que orcos... mmm, Daisuke, ¿No sabes nada de eso?" pregunto pensativamente Glorifindel.  
  
Daisuke parpadeo repetidas veces ante el comentario "¿Cómo voy a saber algo de eso?" realmente parecía haberlo ofendido.  
  
Farin rió "El maestro pregunto solo por que pudiste escuchar algo en tu ciudad"  
  
"Era mi ciudad" corrigió Daisuke molesto "Y no me gusta mirar al pasado"  
  
El Señor Elfo suspiro "En ese caso es inútil, los orcos están preparando un ataque a algún sitio... ¿Pero donde?"   
  
Ya habían salido de los bosques, ahora recorrían la orilla de un río que Daisuke no reconocía del todo (El famoso Anduin), según Glorifindel se dirigían hacia Gondor. En eso el medio elfo recordó algo sobre el asunto "¿Para qué vamos a esa ciudad de humanos?"  
  
"Es un país, un país" afirmo Farin "¿Entiendes?"  
  
Daisuke soltó un bufido "Con decirlo una vez era suficiente, yo no soy estúpido"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Me pidieron que viniera por motivos secretos, y de hecho vamos a Minas Tirith"  
  
"¿Secretos? Ahora que Daisuke saco el tema... Nunca me dijo por que exactamente partimos de Rivendel... ahí estaba tan seguro..." comento en un suspiro   
  
Glorifindel asintió "No es la gran cosa, una epidemia ha comenzado a infestarse por la zona, parece ser la peor en siglos, esto es malo, si atacan Minas Tirith ahora fácilmente podrían tomarla"  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista "¿Dijo epidemia?"   
  
El Señor Elfo asintió "¿Algo con ella?"  
  
"Si, puede que sepa algo, pero no estoy seguro" respondió el semi-elfo contrariado "Pero yo no creo que sea obra de él"  
  
"¿De quien?" pregunto Farin interesado  
  
Daisuke rió entre dientes "De nadie, fue una idea estúpida, mi tío trabajaba en una especie de magia que trae la peste a otras especies... especialmente la humana, y les aseguro, si es por eso..." el medio elfo bajo la cabeza "Los elfos no son inmunes"  
  
Farin miro por momentos a Daisuke "Entonces puede ser cosa los oscuros..."   
  
"¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!" grito Daisuke molesto mientras golpeaba la espalda de Farin, este apenas podía mantenerse montando el caballo  
  
Glorifindel musito algo entre dientes y luego subió la voz "Ya cálmense... pensaremos al llegar, ahora solo debemos ir hacia Gondor"  
  
Daisuke miro hacia los cielos, unas enormes nubes lo cubrían, aunque no del todo aun, se notaba que en algún momento del día la lluvia llegaría.   
  
"Por cierto maestro Glorifindel..." comenzó a decir Daisuke algo molesto con el termino 'maestro', pero de cualquier manera lo decía.  
  
Glorifindel miro al medio elfo "¿Si?" preguntó   
  
"¿De donde saco su anillo?"  
  
Glorifindel tosió un poco cubriendo el anillo "Pues..."  
  
Farin suspiro "Yo no me meto en esto"   
  
El Señor Elfo paro de toser y luego entrecerró los ojos sonriendo "Es un secreto"   
  
"Mmm, conque un secreto" afirmo una nueva voz, los tres elfos voltearon hacia un árbol que se encontraba a la izquierda, ahí estaba una figura recostada en una rama.  
  
Tenia una capucha de color gris oscuro que cubría del todo su rostro, sus manos mostraban solo un par de guantes metálicos, parte de una armadura.   
  
"¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto Glorifindel mirando cautelosamente a la figura  
  
El hombre rió un poco y se sentó en la rama "Yo soy solo un amigo, mi nombre es Mishre"  
  
"Poca información das con tu nombre viajero" afirmo Farin poco contento con la respuesta  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "Le preguntaron su nombre, ¿Qué mas querías que dijera?"  
  
Una gota fría cruzo la espalda de Farin "¡Qué sé yo!"  
  
Mishre rió nuevamente "Si quieren puedo ayudarlos a llegar a Minas Tirith"  
  
Glorifindel sonrió un poco cerrando los ojos "Te lo agradezco, pero se como llegar"  
  
Mishre suspiro "En ese caso no habrá problemas... pero bueno, nos veremos ahí" salto del árbol hacia otro a gran velocidad, perdiéndose ante la vista de los elfos. Daisuke parpadeo, jamas había visto alguien tan rápido y hábil.  
  
Glorifindel frunció el ceño "¿Quien habrá sido ese?"  
  
"¿Algún oscuro?" pregunto Farin, Daisuke levanto la vista al escuchar esto.  
  
Glorifindel se encogió los hombros "No tengo idea" al decir eso su caballo continuo caminando  
  
Daisuke miro hacia otra parte "Suponía que podía saber algo así con facilidad"  
  
Farin asintió apuntando a Daisuke "Se dio cuenta que el chico era medio elfo y que era oscuro"  
  
Glorifindel se encogió los hombros "Eso fue por que le vi la cara, la cual era muy clara, extremadamente clara, y luego note que era mitad humano... no es mucho problema identificar eso"  
  
Farin suspiro "Mejor ser medio elfo oscuro que medio orco, ¿No?"  
  
Daisuke se mantuvo callado.  
  
Farin miro al suelo sintiéndose el mayor estúpido del mundo, en ese momento una gota le cayo sobre la nariz, levanto la vista "¿Esta lloviendo?" pregunto   
  
Una gota más.  
  
Luego otra.  
  
Y luego otra.  
  
En ese momento comenzó una lluvia torrencial.  
  
Daisuke gruño "¡Eso responde tu pregunta!"   
  
Farin se tapo la cabeza con su capucha tras ver que su maestro lo hacia, el medio elfo refunfuño algo entre dientes y se tapo su propia cabeza.   
  
"¿Cuándo llegaremos a algún lugar para descansar?" pregunto Daisuke   
  
Glorifindel volteo "¿Solo piensas en descansar niño?" sonrió "No hay ninguna ciudad hasta llegar a Minas Tirith, y llegaremos ahí en un día mas de viaje"  
  
Daisuke miro hacia otra parte molesto "Prefería haberme quedado en la ciudad Draconiana"   
  
"¿Te gusto el lugar?" pregunto con una sonrisa Glorifindel   
  
Daisuke asintió "Odio la lluvia, ¡Busquemos algún lugar para descansar!"   
  
Farin bajo la cabeza "Ya deja de gritar, molestas a los arboles"  
  
Daisuke estuvo a punto de golpear a Farin y robarle el control del caballo, pero miro a Glorifindel y algo dentro de el lo detuvo "Como digas"  
  
El Señor Elfo sonrió mirando hacia arriba "Vamos a descansar bajo ese árbol" comento apuntando un árbol enorme bajo el cual el agua apenas y llegaba.  
  
Farin parpadeo "¿Qué no es más peligroso bajo un árbol?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió pero luego sonrió "Lo es, pero no si tienes la protección de este anillo..." comento levantando la mano, la gema del anillo brillo como la luna "no es peligroso"  
  
Farin se quedo callado por un momento, luego sonrió "Entonces descansemos"  
  
Daisuke se bajo del caballo y corrió hacia el árbol. Glorifindel sonrió ante esto, luego miro su anillo y pareció pensar en algo por momentos "Realmente esto va a ser difícil... Los Orcos pueden llegar antes que nosotros a Minas Tirith"   
  
Farin lo miro confundido "¿Los orcos?"   
  
Glorifindel asintió mientras bajaba de su caballo, le sonrió al corcel blanco y luego se recostó usando el tronco del enorme árbol como apoyo. El Señor Elfo entrecerró los ojos para descansar, no prestándole mas atención a sus discípulos.  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "El maestro actúa extraño"  
  
Daisuke miro al nombrado y también frunció el ceño "Eso es verdad" luego sonrió "Pero a mi no me importan mucho esas cosas... Tal vez este preocupado por lo de la epidemia, ¿No crees?"   
  
Farin asintió lentamente  
  
Daisuke soltó un pequeño bufido y luego sonrió "¿Qué te parecen estos arboles?" pregunto, realmente sorprendiendo a Farin, este simplemente parpadeo repetidas veces, no sabiendo que decir.  
  
Finalmente supo exactamente que decir y sonrió "Hermosos, pero el más hermoso es este" comento mirando hacia arriba "Aunque puede que sea por como nos protege ahora, pero sigue siendo divino"  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Me gustaría ser un elfo de los bosques, o tal vez uno alto..."  
  
"¿O uno Gris?" pregunto Farin sonriendo  
  
Daisuke asintió "O uno gris... tal vez así hubiera sido diferente, ¿No crees?"  
  
Farin se dio vuelta "No trates de cambiar el pasado, solo séllalo y sigue adelante con el rostro que más te guste, con tu verdadero rostro, el que esta al fondo de tu alma"  
  
Daisuke se acurruco "Es al fondo a lo que le tengo miedo"  
  
Farin se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pues Daisuke no era de los que aceptaban un temor, menos una debilidad "¿No quieres ser un oscuro?"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Los oscuros no me quieren, ¿Por qué habría de quererlos?"  
  
Farin se encogió los hombros "Aunque los de los bosques no me quieran, yo aun los querría a ellos, aun querría ser un elfo del bosque"  
  
"¿Cuantos de estos elfos del bosque realmente son tus amigos?" pregunto Daisuke haciendo una mueca  
  
"Todos" respondió Farin sin pensarlo un segundo. Daisuke abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces... estaba por decir algo mas pero una flecha paso a su lado, inmediatamente salto mirando alrededor.  
  
Glorifindel abrió un ojo atento "¿Y ahora que sucede?" pregunto molesto, no había podido dormir y en realidad prefería llegar más rápido a Gondor.  
  
"¡Orcos maestro!" grito Farin sacando su vara   
  
Glorifindel arqueo una ceja "¿Planeas usar un palo para pelear con orcos?"  
  
Farin miro la vara y parpadeo, la guardo y desenvaino su espada, miro alrededor "¿Donde están?"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño y miro alrededor "No tengo idea" otra flecha paso por su costado "Ellos..." miro la flecha que estaba ahora clavada en el árbol "¡Son Elfos oscuros!"  
  
Farin miro a Daisuke un momento y luego asintió "Entonces pelearemos con ellos ahora mismo"  
  
Una figura oscura apareció de repente frente a el, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre "¿En realidad puedes pelear con nosotros?"   
  
Otro apareció a su lado "Somos los tres oscuros" comento con una sonrisa, su rostro era aun más blanco que el de Daisuke, llevaba una espada bastarda a su espalda, realmente una imagen, teniendo en cuenta que su tamaño no era mucho mayor a lo que un elfo usualmente mide.  
  
Un tercer oscuro apareció frente a los elfos y el semi-elfo "Venimos de Moria"  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista "¿Moria?"   
  
El elfo oscuro sonrió "Y venimos por ti, supimos que derrotaste junto a un Draco a la Bestia"  
  
Daisuke formo una mueca en su rostro   
  
"La comunidad oscura esta dispuesta a perdonarte" comento el atemorizante segundo elfo oscuro   
  
Glorifindel miro a Daisuke "¿Qué harás muchacho?"  
  
El semi-elfo estaba realmente confundido, no sabia si atacar a estos oscuros o bienaventurarlos  
  
El tercero sonrió maliciosamente "¿Qué dices Sauragan? Te devolvemos tu nombre"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Los elfos oscuros solo me quieren usar, ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿Y eso que?"  
  
Farin gruño "¡No se lo llevaran! ¡Primero sobre mi cadáver!"  
  
"Estúpido niño de los bosques, ¿Crees poder detenerme? ¿Y con que derecho lo quieres retener?"  
  
Farin sonrió "Somos amigos, o almenos lo intentamos, y me molestaria mucho si ni me dejaran tratar de serlo"  
  
"Bah, lo dudo, te mataremos" El primer elfo oscuro chasqueo los dedos, el segundo salto sobre Farin atacando con su espada bastarda, era realmente grande, más grande que el mismo elfo.   
  
Farin frunció el ceño, nunca fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de bloquear una espada con semejante tamaño, así que simplemente salto a un costado.  
  
Glrofindel suspiro "Supongo que vamos a pelear" movió su mano hacia su espalda y libero una hermosa espada plateada "¿Quien probará el filo de mi arma?"  
  
El tercero de los elfos oscuros le sonrió al Señor elfo "Supongo que seré yo... pero recuerda que cuando pierdas serás solo un esclavo"  
  
"¿Cuándo pierda que?" pregunto Glorifindel bostezando   
  
El elfo oscuro ataco a Glorifindel con una estocada furioso, el Señor Elfo cerro los ojos y atrapo el arma con su mano izquierda, luego con el mango de su espada golpeo el rostro del elfo oscuro, dejándolo inconsciente.   
  
Glorifindel volvió a bostezar "¿Qué no hay nadie mas fuerte por ahí?" luego suspiro "Ni modo..." se volvió a recostar junto al árbol "Avísenme cuando hayan amarrado a los otros dos  
  
Daisuke miro confundido a su maestro "Increíble..." luego torno su mirada al primero de los oscuros "No iré con ustedes"  
  
"Pues vendrás de cualquier forma, ¿Entiendes?"  
  
"No, no entiendo" comento molesto   
  
"¡Hump! Pues tienes que aprender a servir al Señor Oscuro en ese caso"  
  
"Él ya no es mi Señor" comento con una sonrisa el semi-elfo "Ya no mas"  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves?" pregunto molesto, luego se callo y miro a Farin y el guerrero oscuro super fuerte, parpadeo repetidas veces, pues Farin se encontraba parado sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del segundo de los elfos oscuros que había atacado, claro, jadeaba como si hubiera enfrentado un batallón de Orcos el solo, pero lo había logrado.  
  
"No puede ser, ¿Cómo?" luego gruño "Nos volveremos a ver" desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Estoy seguro de que conocí a ese tipo..." luego regreso la mirada hacia Farin, el elfo oscuro que este había derrotado ya no se encontraba "¿Qué demonios?" tampoco estaba el otro.  
  
Glorifindel bostezo de nuevo "Duerman, no atacaran por la noche, almenos no en esta noche"  
  
Farin salto sobre una rama y se recostó "Creo que necesito descansar por una semana" luego sé hecho a dormir  
  
Daisuke no dijo nada y se recostó "¿Amigo?" se pregunto  
  
La figura oscura rió "Ya es seguro, escogiste la luz, ¿Verdad? Entonces debo buscar otra herramienta para traerme la gema de ese Elfo"  
  
--------------  
  
Bueno, bueno, si a alguien no le gusto la escena de pelea... ¡Mala suerte! ^_- Este no es exactamente un capitulo de acción, es mas bien para explicar algunas cosas mas y mostrar mas de los elfos oscuros...   
  
Bueno, ya me han pedido dos personas que coloque sus personajes, uno de los cuales ya tengo exactamente planificado como lo haré... bueno, la segunda también, pero no tan bien planificado. ^^U  
  
Bueno, solo tengo unas notas finales que son solo para una persona...   
  
Recuerda que siempre voy a estar ahí  
recuerda que siempre tratare.  
Por favor, nunca lo olvides.  
Pues siempre estaré para ti.  
Siempre voy a ser tu amigo,   
espero ser el mejor.  
  
Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que te haya gustado ^^U. 


	6. Capitulo 5

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio cinco  
La peste  
  
-------------  
  
Finalmente habían logrado llegar a Minas Tirith, fue agotador, especialmente para Daisuke (Por que viajaron de día). Realmente se sorprendieron cuando terminaron la ultima jornada de viaje, no hubo ningún saludo, y menos una bienvenida, pues todo estaba desolado, no había personas en las calles mas que algunos vagabundos tirados en el suelo con unas extrañas manchas verdosas en su piel.  
  
Glorifindel miro silenciosamente la imagen que se encontraba frente a el y su grupo "Esto es peor de lo que pense... la peste..."  
  
Farin miro a su maestro y solo pudo asentir "¿Donde vamos ahora?" pregunto algo impaciente, realmente no quería ver a los moribundos hombres en el suelo.   
  
"Pues..." comenzó a decir el Señor Elfo, pero fue detenido por otra voz.  
  
"¡Ah! ¡Así que si pudieron llegar después de todo! ¿No se encontraron con ningún problema?" pregunto la voz.  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista y pudo ver al hombre que se habían encontrado días antes, seguía teniendo la capucha gris, y lo único que realmente se podía distinguir de el eran sus ojos, lo cual no ayudaba mucho.   
  
"Es el tipo de la otra vez..." comento Farin, luego miro a su maestro y hablo en voz baja "¿Es un oscuro?"  
  
Glorifindel torno su mirada a Farin y acerco su boca a la oreja de este "¿Lo crees?"  
  
Farin miro molesto a su maestro "Realmente se hace respetar pero en ocasiones..."   
  
Glorifindel rió "Bien... Mishre, ¿Ese era tu nombre?"  
  
Los ojos del hombre se cerraron y volvieron a abrir "Y sigue siendo"  
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja "¿Qué quieres?"  
  
El hombre noto al medio elfo y se tapo aun más la cara con su capucha "Soy un amigo, vengo a hablarles de esto" comento mirando hacia atrás, los hombres tirados en el suelo se veían muy mal, charcos de sangre roja colorada con un poco de verde se encontraban por todas partes.  
  
"Entonces habla" comento molesto Farin, no le agradaban para nada los extraños  
  
"Jajaja, hablare elfo"  
  
Farin gruño entre dientes  
  
"Tu viniste aquí para tratar de curarlos, ¿No es verdad Señor Elfo?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Pero no se como tu sabrías de eso"  
  
El hombre rió entre dientes "Eso, como tu dijiste sobre el anillo, es un secreto"  
  
"Aceptare esa respuesta" afirmo Glorifindel encogiéndose los hombros  
  
"Te lo agradezco, pero tengo que decirte que tu gema no podrá curarlos"   
  
"¿A no?" pregunto ahora algo molesto el Señor elfo  
  
La figura rió "No" se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar "Nos veremos en otra ocasión... ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿No sabes dónde puedo conseguir un anillo como el tuyo?"   
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja "¿Por qué hablas tanto?"  
  
El hombre ni se molesto en responder la pregunta del menor de los elfos presentes.  
  
Glorifindel sonrió y respondió "No puedes conseguir otro, los otros dos están perdidos, tal vez en el Oeste... pero lo dudo"  
  
La figura asintió "Así que era eso... ya me parecía, pero quisiera saber como es posible"  
  
"Eso como ya dije es un secreto" respondió nuevamente Glorifindel  
  
El hombre asintió y se retiro.  
  
"¿Quién es él, maestro?" pregunto molesto Daisuke  
  
"No tengo idea"  
  
"¿De que hablaban?"  
  
"Eso si no lo sabes no puedo responderte"   
  
"¿Para que preguntaría si sé la respuesta?"   
  
Una vena se formo en la frente de Glorifindel "Ya deja de hacer preguntas"  
  
Farin suspiro "Maestro necesito dormir"  
  
"¡Argh! ¡Niños! ¡Podrían molestar hasta a un santo!" Glorifindel no lo dijo regañándoles, mas bien fue una especie de broma.  
  
Los tres caminaron hacia donde uno de los moribundos yacía, el Señor Elfo se acerco a este, era un pobre viejo con una larga barba blanca, Glorifindel sonrió y puso su mano sobre el pecho de la víctima.   
  
Daisuke miro asombrado como una hermosa luz salía del anillo que su maestro poseía, la luz toco las partes corruptas de la carne del hombre, las manchas verdes desaparecieron... pero luego de unos segundos volvieron a aparecer, como si el anillo no afectara en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo "¿Qué demonios?"  
  
"¿Sucede algo maestro?" pregunto Farin confundido   
  
Un sudor frío cruzo por la frente de Glorifindel "Él tiene razón... mis poderes..." El Señor Elfo bajo la vista "No puedo hacer nada"  
  
"¿Que?" pregunto Daisuke molesto  
  
"No puedo hacer nada..." repitió  
  
Farin bajo la vista "Pero aun así podemos hablar con..." comenzó a decir  
  
"Si, si" interrumpió Glorifindel, aun algo shockeado por lo que sucedió "Veremos a Mithrandir"  
  
"¿Mithrandir?" pregunto Daisuke arqueando una ceja  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Él dijo que estaría aquí"  
  
"¿Quién es Mithrandir?" pregunto confundido el medio elfo  
  
"Ese soy yo pequeño semi-elfo, y cuando digo que estaré aquí es por que es una verdad, ¿No te dije que llegaría hoy?" pregunto una voz detrás del trío, ahí se encontraba un hombre viejo, vestido en harapos grises se encontraba ahí, sostenido por una vara con una forma extraña.  
  
"Mithrandir" dijo en un suspiro Farin "Es un honor verlo"  
  
Mithrandir asintió y luego miro al viejo, puso su vara a un lado y se acerco a este, saco de entre sus ropas unas plantas que Farin reconoció, después de todo él las veía cada mañana en Rivendel. El mago musito algunas palabras en un idioma antiguo y la planta desapareció, desapareció junto a las manchas verdosas.  
  
Glorifindel se mantuvo callado  
  
Farin sonrió "¡Excelente! ¿Cómo supo eso?"   
  
"No le preguntes a un mago esas cosas joven elfo, pues los sabios tienen sus métodos"  
  
El elfo de los bosques parpadeo repetidas veces.   
  
El que antes se encontraba moribundo se reincorporo y se marcho sin decir más. Mithrandir les dijo que el señor de estas tierras los esperaba en su castillo. Glorifindel y sus discípulos fueron junto a Mithrandir para hablar con el Senescal.   
  
--------------  
  
El Senescal se encontraba mal, también tenia las manchas y podría morir en cuestión de tiempo, según Mithrandir moriría en veinte días si no conseguía la cura. De hecho toda la ciudad estaba enferma y moriría en veinte días.  
  
Mitharndir le sonrió al Senescal, el cual estaba recostado en su cama real "No te preocupes pues conocemos la cura"  
  
"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que sirve?" pregunto el Senescal sin muchas esperanzas.  
  
Mithrandir asintió "La respuesta esta en Rivendel"   
  
Farin asintió felizmente "Nosotros podemos ir hacia Rivendel, eso me alegraría mucho, no he estado ahí en un buen tiempo"  
  
Glorifindel asintió y luego miro a Mithrandir "¿Por que no me dijiste de la cura antes? Podría haber ayudado más fácil así"  
  
Mithrandir rió "Créeme, tenia mis motivos" comento mirando a Daisuke, luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño semi-elfo "Además no lo sabia"  
  
Glorifindel asintió aceptando la respuesta "¿Sabes quien es ese tal Mishre?"  
  
"¿Quién?" pregunto totalmente confundido el mago  
  
"Nadie, no te preocupes" comento el Señor Elfo "En ese caso iremos a Rivendel... pero necesitaremos otros caballos, pues los nuestros están cansados.  
  
El Senescal les sonrió y les dijo que podrían llevarse cualquiera de sus caballos si así lo querían, "Gracias, le deseo la mayor de las suertes a tu gente" dijo Glorifindel, aceptando gustoso la oferta y tomo tres de los mejores caballos que se encontraban en los establos.   
  
--------------  
  
Ahora se encontraban discutiendo en la casa de uno de los paladines del Senescal, uno de los pocos guerreros que aun se podían mantener en pie, pero se encontraba enfermo también.   
  
El paladín les sonrió "Gracias por ayudarnos a nosotros los hombres, quisiera que los elfos siempre sean bienvenidos"  
  
Mithrandir asintió "Dime, ¿Cuantos de los tuyos están así de mal?"   
  
El paladín suspiro "Todos... pero algunos sufren de manera diferente... pueden moverse como yo, pero no tienen las fuerzas para pelear... los demás, la mayoría, están moribundos, en cama"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Entonces tenemos que apurarnos... debemos partir a Rivendel por la noche"  
  
Farin asintió "Por lo menos ahora cada uno tiene su propio caballo" comento mirando a Daisuke, ¿No lo crees?"  
  
Daisuke sonrió, pues ahora tenia un caballo propio "Por fin veré a Rivendel"   
  
Farin asintió "Te gustara mucho, es un lugar hermoso, realmente hermoso"  
  
"¿Cómo la ciudad Draconiana?" pregunto el medio elfo   
  
El Elfo de los bosques le sonrió "En cierta forma es parecida, pero estoy seguro de que te gustara mas"  
  
Mithrandir levanto la vista "¿Ciudad Draconiana?" pregunto ahora mirando a Glorifindel, quien reía nervioso rascándose la nuca   
  
"Necesitamos desviarnos un poco, Chromium necesitaba ayuda"   
  
"No tienes que dar explicaciones Glorifindel, supongo que fue una suerte que llegaras a tiempo, ¿Qué otras complicaciones tuviste?"  
  
"Orcos, pero no fueron gran cosa" comento abrazando al par de discípulos, dándoles coscorrones "Este par se encargo de la horda"  
  
El Paladín se disculpo y fue a atender a su esposa, quien se encontraba en cama no pudiendo moverse como su conyugue...  
  
Mithrandir miro un momento al guerrero y luego volvió con Glorifindel "Eso es una buena noticia... pero los Orcos... Los Orcos atacaran Gondor pronto si no llegan a tiempo"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Eso me temía, si Gondor cae los oscuros podrán resurgir"  
  
"No hay que darles la oportunidad" Mithrandir luego suspiro "Y dime, ¿Tuviste alguna otra complicación?"  
  
"No realmente" comento sonriendo "Nada que creo tenga que ver con Gondor" comento mirando a Daisuke   
  
"Mmm, en ese caso te deseo suerte, los Orcos se están apareciendo a grandes cantidades, espero que puedas cumplir tu misión a tiempo"   
  
Glorifindel asintió  
  
Daisuke decidió hablar, después de todo finalmente tuvo una idea "¿Y si vamos volando?"  
  
"¿Volando?" pregunto Farin, luego recordó "¡La ayuda de los Dracos!"   
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Ya me estoy mareando, ir y venir, es molesto... pero de cualquier manera lo haremos..."  
  
Mithrandir asintió "Esta decidido entonces, vayan con Chormium y pídanle ayuda, él cuidara de los caballos" se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación en la cual el Paladín se encontraba.   
  
"¿Esta muy mal?" pregunto Mithrandir   
  
El Paladín asintió "¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?"   
  
Mithrandir cerro los ojos "Todo el sufrimiento que tengas en estas épocas se te será recompensado con cientos de veces mayor felicidad, pues en el futuro tu hija se casara con el hijo del Senescal"  
  
El Paladín parpadeo "¿Cómo?"   
  
Mithrandir le sonrió "Acepta tu regalo, y ahora trata de aguantar el sufrimiento sabiendo que luego la felicidad espera"  
  
El guerrero asintió sin decir nada.  
  
--------------  
  
Daisuke gruño "Ya estoy cansado de despertarme temprano" realmente no le gustaba despertarse temprano como lo hacían últimamente (Y esta ocasión no seria la excepción, claro esta).   
  
Glorifindel coloco algunas provisiones en la silla del caballo "¿Estas seguro?"  
  
Daisuke soltó un bufido "Tengo que dormir mas en el día, si duermo por la noche pierdo algo de fuerzas, ¿entiende?  
  
Glorifindel asintió y le coloco la mano sobre la cabeza al muchacho "Si te acostumbras a los demás te harás mas fuerte"   
  
Daisuke lo miro a los ojos "¿De verdad?"  
  
"¿Alguna vez mentí?"   
  
Daisuke lo penso por momentos "Pues no lo creo..."   
  
Farin sonrió "De cualquier manera tenemos que partir temprano, mientras más pronto lleguemos a Rivendel y regresemos aquí, mejor, ¿No es verdad Mithrandir?"  
  
El mago solo pudo sonreír "Así es, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte, pero no precisamente por la peste, ¿Sabes?"  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista "¿A qué te refieres?"   
  
"Las tropas oscuras están reviviendo, y pronto atacaran"  
  
El medio elfo asintió "Lo ultimo que supe es que los elfos negros y los Orcos tenían problemas entre si... pero creo que los Nazgûl los mantuvieron en orden"  
  
El mago miro a los ojos al semi-elfo "Nazgûl..." el joven asintió algo confundido  
  
Farin suspiro "Será difícil llegar a tiempo a Rivendel, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Glorifindel sonrió "Pero con la ayuda de Mithrandir no, ¿Verdad viejo amigo?"  
  
El sabio negó con la cabeza "Yo no iré, solo te instruí en esta ocasión, tengo otros asuntos que atender"  
  
El semi-elfo parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Otros asuntos?""  
  
"Otros asuntos" Mithrandir repitió, acercando su vista a Daisuke "Nos volveremos a ver en el futuro, espero que sigas ahí para ello"   
  
"¿Que siga ahí?"  
  
El mago rió "Ya sabrás a lo que me refiero"  
  
Daisuke gruño entre dientes molesto por no saber que era lo que decía Mithrandir.  
  
Glorifindel finalmente se subió al caballo "De cualquier forma ya nos tenemos que ir"   
  
Farin de un salto se subió a su propio caballo, lo acarició y levanto la vista "Apresúrate Daisuke, que no tenemos tiempo que perder" al decir esto salió de los establos a paso lento, Glorifindel lo siguió.  
  
El nombrado asintió y se subió al caballo que le habían asignado, miro nuevamente a Mithtandir "¿Cree que pueda superarlo?"  
  
"¿A que?" pregunto el mago  
  
"Usted lo sabe, ¿no?"   
  
"Tal vez" afirmo el sabio sentándose y comenzando a fumar, Daisuke acepto la respuesta, no supo si fue que tal vez sabia a lo que se refería, o tal vez era la respuesta a su pregunta, pero de cualquier manera estaban apurados.   
  
"Adiós viejo"  
  
"Hasta luego" saludo Mithrandir   
  
Daisuke asintió y se alejo, al salir del establo encontró a Glorifindel y Farin "¿Y bien? ¡Vamos!" grito Daisuke, su caballo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.  
  
Farin miro a Glorifindel "Es algo raro, ¿no?"  
  
"¿Raro?" pregunto el Señor Elfo, no entendiendo a que se refería su discípulo   
  
El elfo de los bosques asintió "En un momento esta algo débil y al otro esta tan fuerte como un toro, o peor aun, ¡Un Troll!"  
  
Glorifindel rió "Tampoco exageres"  
  
Farin negó con la cabeza "No exagero, cuando nos enfrentamos a los Orcos paso algo"  
  
"Algo... 'Algo' puede ser tantas mi buen Farin..."  
  
El elfo mas joven asintió "Mato a tres Orcos con sus manos"  
  
Glorifindel miro a los ojos a Farin, como si tratando de analizar si mentía o no, no pudo encontrar mentiras en lo que decía.  
  
"¿Tres Orcos?"  
  
Farin asintió "Al mismo tiempo"  
  
Glorifindel se mantuvo pensativo por un momento "Eso es extraño... bueno, ya sabremos mas al respecto, ¿no crees?"  
  
El discípulo no se molesto en responder la pregunta.  
  
----------  
Fin del capitulo 5  
----------  
  
Bueeeeno, tarde un poco mas en terminar este... pero creo que estuvo bien, ¡Segundo personaje original que aparece! Mithrandir, mejor conocido como Gandalf, pero solo es una aparición del momento, no va a volver a aparecer, almenos no por un tiempo ^_- 


	7. Capitulo 6

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio seis  
Regreso  
  
-------------  
  
Tres hermosos corceles galopaban a toda velocidad teniendo como destino la ciudad Draconiana, montándolos se encontraban tres elfos, bueno, dos elfos y un medio elfo, un muy cansado medio elfo en realidad. Ya había pasado un día y la mitad del segundo, pero todavía no se encontraban con ningún problema en su viaje, almenos hasta este momento, en el que el caballo de Glorifindel se detuvo, los otros dos rápidamente hicieron lo mismo.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto poco motivado el medio elfo, ahora parecía estar medio dormido  
  
"Orcos" afirmo el Señor Elfo mirando a lo lejos  
  
Farin imito a su maestro pero no vio nada en realidad "¿Orcos? ¿Dónde?" pregunto confundido   
  
"¡Aquí!" escucharon a una horrenda voz gritar, Farin y Daisuke desenvainaron sus armas al oír esto pero realmente fueron sorprendidos, un par de Orcos cayeron a sus espaldas tirándolos de los caballos.  
  
Daisuke grito salvajemente y lanzo al orco que estaba sobre él hacia un árbol, al chocar con este el Orco encontró la muerte gracias a una escama de Draco que salió a una velocidad escalofriante de la mano del medio elfo.  
  
Farin, por su parte, fue lo bastante rápido como para golpear al orco que lo había atacado con su bastón, al sacárselo de encima simplemente coloco la mano en la vara y desenvaino la espada que estaba oculta en esta "¡Por la Rivendel!" grito el elfo de los bosques mientras le clavaba la espada en el corazón a su atacante.  
  
Glorifindel sonrió "Creo que será mejor apurarse niños, mas Orcos están en las cercanías"   
  
Farin asintió envainando la espada mientras Daisuke se limpiaba de la tierra que ahora cubría sus ropas, ambos se subieron a sus caballos y siguieron la marcha.  
  
Sin embargo Glorifindel no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, miro hacia atrás con preocupación "Realmente algo malo esta por pasar, ¿pero que?" se pregunto para sus adentros, realmente a Glorifindel no le gustaba para nada desconocer lo que ocurría.  
  
"¿A donde creen que van?" pregunto una voz  
  
Los tres se detuvieron de golpe "¿Mas Orcos?" pregunto confiado el medio elfo, formando una enorme mueca en su rostro, una mueca de ego puro.  
  
"¿Orcos?" rió la voz "Soy peor que eso" en ese momento un árbol cayo a la izquierda del grupo  
  
"¡Maldito!" grito furioso Farin "¡Muéstrate! ¡Tu que te atreves a atacar a los mismísimos arboles!" su caballo parecía no tener tanto valor, teniendo en cuenta su mirada.  
  
Otro árbol cayo "¿De verdad quieren verme?" pregunto la voz mientras tumbaba dos arboles mas, lo cual permitió que el grupo viera el horrible rostro de un enorme Troll frente a ellos, realmente parecía ser algo flaco, pero no por eso dejaba de tener un rostro horrible.  
  
De cabellos rojos y sonrisa aterradora, piel verde como el pasto, pero tan corrompido que parecía salido de fábulas de terror. "Creo que tienen algo que queremos"  
  
"¿Algo?" pregunto Farin "No tenemos nada, solo rencor contra ti por tus acciones" comento furioso  
  
Glorifindel solo sonrió "Realmente me sorprende, que un Troll se crea tan fuerte por el solo hecho de ser un Troll"  
  
"¿Y como sabes que pienso eso?" pregunto el Troll riendo sin cesar  
  
"Por que lo veo en tus ojos" comento el Señor Elfo mientras levantaba su mano, su anillo comenzó a brillar nuevamente "¿Quieres ver los míos?"  
  
"Eso seria divertido" comento el Troll pero antes de que bajase la cabeza para atacar a Glorifindel se escucho un ruido seco detrás de la bestia, el Troll abrió los ojos impactado y acto seguido cayo al suelo, muerto, con una enorme lanza clavada en la nuca.  
  
"¿Quién demonios?" comento Daisuke levantando la vista  
  
La figura de Mishre por algún motivo no los sorprendió "Veo que tenia razón, ¿Van en búsqueda de la cura?" pregunto riendo un poco  
  
"Eso es cosa nuestra" comento Glorifindel sin prestarle atención  
  
Mishre volvió a reír "Bueno, pero supongo que tienes razón, después de todo lo que les paso"  
  
"¿Lo que nos paso?" pregunto Daisuke confundido  
  
"¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el medio elfo oscuro, ¿no es así?"  
  
Solo un gruñido escapo de la boca de Daisuke al oír esas palabras "Los oscuros ya no me quieren"  
  
"¡Aja! ¡Lo había olvidado!" rió "Pero en realidad les venia a decir algo importante"  
  
"Pues dilo y vete" comento Farin  
  
"Los tres héroes que vinieron a salvar el pueblo de Gondor habrán de sufrir el mismo mal que vienen a salvar, pues ellos no tienen el poder de curarse a si mismos, almenos no todavía" Mishre volvió a reír y salto hacia atrás, en una rama "¡Les recomiendo que se apuren! ¡Recuerden que solo tienen veinte días!" al decir esto desapareció, tan rápido como cuando apareció.  
  
Glorifindel miro al suelo "Lo que me temía"  
  
"¿Que fue lo que dijo ese tipo?" pregunto Daisuke confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era en estos momentos cuando le gustaría tener mas años para comprender mas cosas.  
  
Farin cerro los ojos "Estamos enfermos también, ¿No es verdad maestro?"  
  
Glorifindel se limito a asentir.  
  
"¿¡Que!? ¡Entonces apurémonos!" grito Daisuke "¡No quiero morir tan joven!" soltó un grito de guerra y su caballo salió corriendo a toda velocidad, parecía incluso que volaba.  
  
Glorifindel sin embargo se quedo mirando al Troll muerto "Me pregunto de donde saco fuerzas ese tipo para matar a un Troll con un solo golpe"  
  
Farin le sonrió a su maestro "Fue un golpe certero en la nuca, cualquiera hubiera podido, ¿verdad?"  
  
Glorifindel miro a su discípulo por momentos "Eso quisiera pensar" comento, y luego de suspirar siguió a Daisuke, pues en realidad no quería que se adelantara, después de todo el tenia que cuidar a sus discípulos.  
  
-------------  
  
Lejos de ahí, en Lorien, una elfa miraba el cielo desde un prado, imaginándose formas para las nubes, ajena a lo que ocurría en tierras cercanas a Gondor. Pero algo la perturbo, una figura oscura paso volando a gran velocidad rompiendo las nubes.   
  
"¿Un dragón?" pregunto a nadie en particular frunciendo el ceño.   
  
"No precisamente" afirmo una oscura voz detrás de ella   
  
La niña elfa giro la cabeza y parpadeo "¿Un hombre?"  
  
La figura negó con la cabeza "Soy algo mucho peor que eso niña"  
  
Una elfa no se asustaba fácilmente, pero esos ojos, esos ojos realmente hacían su trabajo, ella no pudo siquiera gritar  
  
Solo una elfa algo mayor pudo verlo "¿Qué crees que hace?" pregunto algo furiosa  
  
La figura torno su vista "Solo la necesito a ella"  
  
"¡Ja! ¡Como si te dejara llevar a Umi así por que si!"   
  
El hombre encapuchado torció la cabeza "¿Dejar? ¿Quién dijo que necesite tu permiso?"  
  
La mujer elfa rió "No sabes con quien hablas, ¿verdad?"  
  
El ser oscuro parecía que iba a responder, pero soltó una risa tenebrosa, parecida salida de ultratumba... "¡Hahahahahaha!"  
  
La elfa gruño y salto hacia el encapuchado, pero cuando cayo al suelo sucedió algo que no esperaba...  
  
Desapareció.  
  
"¿Umi?" pregunto la elfa mirando hacia todas partes, no importándole demasiado el invasor "¡Umi!" grito molesta, miro el suelo "Maldición, a La Dama no le gustara esto"  
  
-------------  
  
El caballo de Daiske galopaba a toda velocidad, pero el no lo sentía... sudor cubría el cuerpo del semi-elfo, se sentía cansado, su mirada estaba perdida, sin enfoque.  
  
"¿Que me pasa?" trato de decir, mas nada salió de su boca  
  
"Estas enfermo" comento una voz que el pudo identificar inmediatamente  
  
"¡Padre!" grito Daisuke, ahora su caballo se había detenido, y el por algún motivo se encontraba en buen estado, cansado, pero en buen estado.  
  
Glorifindel y Farin finalmente lo alcanzaron "¿Estas bien chico?" pregunto el Señor Elfo  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista para ver a su maestro "¿Bien?" miro sus manos y se refregó su rostro "¿Que demonios me esta pasando?" en ese momento sintio que todo se volvia negro... ya nada estaba bien.  
  
Farin miro a Glorifindel por momentos "¿La peste?"  
  
El Señor Elfo no dijo nada, solo se acerco al medio elfo y lo tendió en el suelo, posesionó su mano sobre el pecho de este y parpadeo "No lo siento"  
  
"¿No lo siente?"  
  
Glorifindel negó con la cabeza "No siento la presencia del Mal Verde, pero puedo asegurar que Daisuke tiene algo... tratare de curarlo" su la gema del anillo brillo intensamente  
  
Farin miro hacia atrás "¿Los Orcos se acercan?"  
  
Paso un momento antes de que Glorifindel le diera respuesta "Si" afirmo levantando el cuerpo de Daisuke "Será mejor irnos"  
  
El elfo de los bosques asintió "¿Esta bien?"  
  
"Solo esta cansado, pero puedo saber que el Mal Verde duerme dentro de él" Glorifindel se subió a su caballo llevando al semi-elfo  
  
Farin parpadeo "¿No había dicho que..."  
  
"Dije mal" afirmo secamente el Señor Elfo, tras esto su caballo salió galopando a toda velocidad  
  
Farin suspiro "Pobre maestro" luego se acerco al caballo de Daisuke y siguió a Glorifindel.  
  
-------------  
  
"¿Donde estoy" pregunto la pequeña elfa, estaba recostada en una cama sin mantas.  
  
"Estamos en las cercanías de Gondor" afirmo una voz oscura, una que ella no reconocía en lo absoluto.  
  
En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado "¡Déjame ir!" grito dando un salto   
  
El encapuchado desenvaino una espada y simplemente miro a la elfa.  
  
"Tu... ¿Que quieres de mi?"  
  
"Tu pasado, veras... tienes como herencia sangre de elfos muy molestos"  
  
"¿Que?" pregunto confundida  
  
"Realmente no es importante, ahora me iré" el encapuchado salió de la pequeña habitación, al salir entro otra persona.  
  
"Así que tu harás el trabajo... los Nazgûl realmente tienen ideas raras"  
  
"¿Nazgûl?" pregunto temblando la elfa. pero parpadeo al notar que hablaba con un elfo... o almenos aparentaba serlo.  
  
"Si, Nazgûl. ¿Creyeron destruir todo el mal así como si nada?"  
  
Umi frunció el ceño "¡Eres un elfo oscuro!"  
  
"Exacto, tenemos algunos planes para ti niña, ¿Conoces a... Glorifindel?"  
  
"¿Uh? Mmm" lo penso un momento "¿Que no es una especie de héroe?"  
  
El oscuro se hecho la mano a la cara "Realmente los que se hacen llamar elfos no educan muy bien a sus crías"  
  
"¿Cría? ¡Además estoy segura de que tenemos mucha mejor educación!"  
  
"¿Y por que no sabes de él?"   
  
Umi sonrió nerviosamente "No le presto atención a algunas cosas"  
  
"Oh, bueno..." comento gruñendo, como si pensara que estaba perdiendo el tiempo "¿Farin?"  
  
"¿Farin? ¡Oh!"  
  
El oscuro la miro a los ojos "¡Lo conoces!"  
  
Umi asintió "El fue en una ocasión a Lorien..." sonrió al recordar "Le gustaron mucho nuestros arboles..."  
  
"¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un elfo de los bosques!" grito victorioso   
  
La elfa parpadeo "¿Que no lo sabían?"  
  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia niña... ya veremos que otro uso te damos" al decir esto el Elfo oscuro se retiro, tras la puerta Umi pudo ver un Elfo enorme, mas alto que un hombre, y otro de tamaño regular... tembló al notar que ambos eran oscuros.   
  
"Que tengas grandes pesadillas en un futuro negro... y verde"  
  
Umi parpadeo, eso estuvo fuera de lugar "¿Verde?"  
  
-------------  
  
"Así que han regresado" comento Chromium mirando al trío, había pasado un tiempo ya, pero llegaron a la ciudad Draconiana sin tener que enfrentar mas Orcos.  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Necesitamos de su ayuda, tenemos que ir a Rivendel por la cura"  
  
"¿La cura?"  
  
"El Mal Verde"  
  
"Mmm, Te refieres a lo de Gondor, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Farin asintió "Y otra cosa"  
  
Chromium algo cansado lo miro "¿Si?"  
  
"¿Nos puede ayudar con Daisuke?"   
  
El Draco legendario miro al medio elfo oscuro "¿No esta durmiendo?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Pero no estaba tan cansado como para caer desmayado"  
  
"Ya veo... sin embargo tu anillo le recupero algo de sus energías" no era una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación.  
  
"..." El Señor Elfo se mantuvo callado.  
  
"Creo que puedo ayudarlo, su problema no es físico, sino psíquico, algo le molesta el sueño... un sortilegio, pero basado en sus propios sentimientos"  
  
"¿Sus sentimientos?" pregunto Farin  
  
Chromium asintió "Hay que acabar con su molestia desde adentro, la gema del anillo puede ayudar a mantenerlo con vida por un tiempo... pero luego sus sentimientos reprimidos serán demasiado fuertes... morirá"  
  
El rostro de Farin se deformo de ira "¿Quieres decir que no podemos hacer nada? ¡Que buena ayuda eres!" realmente no era irrespetuoso... pero cada quien tiene sus momentos  
  
"Farin" Glorifindel le llamo la atención  
  
Los puños de Farin temblaban, bajo la vista y se disculpo "Perdón, Gran Draco"  
  
Chromium rió, su risa parecía algo ausente "Puedes ayudarlo... pero te llevara dos días"  
  
Farin levanto la vista "¿Que puedo ayudarlo? ¿Como?"  
  
"Los Dracos también tenemos algo de magia, somos magia" afirmo sonriendo "Pero como dije antes, necesitas dos días"  
  
"¡Lo haremos!"  
  
Glorifindel se mantuvo callado.  
  
Farin torció su vista para ver a su maestro "¿Esta bien?"  
  
EL Señor Elfo sonrió y asintió. "Claro que esta bien"  
  
Chromium tosió un poco atrayendo la atención del par "Pero uno de ustedes debe de entrar en su mente para erradicar el problema"  
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"Precisamente ahí esta la magia, para salvarlo se necesita eliminar el problema -desde dentro- y lo digo literalmente" Chromium soltó una risa al terminar de decir la frase.  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "Quien le entiende"  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Supongo que yo lo haré"  
  
"Espere maestro" afirmo Farin "Yo lo ayudare, desde que se nos unió no hice mas que tratarlo como un ser maligno... quiero demostrarle con mas que palabras que ya no pienso eso"  
  
Glorifindel miro a su alumno y sonrió "Pienso que serás un gran líder en el futuro... seguro llegas a la condición de héroe, pero no aun..."  
  
Farin torció la boca "¿Me dejara o no?"  
  
"¡Haha! ¡Claro que si! ¡Tu primer paso a convertirte en héroe esta aquí!" Glorifindel se sentía orgulloso de Farin, realmente había crecido mentalmente desde que partieron de Rivendel. Pero algo estaba mal... "Ya pasaron cuatro días desde nuestra partida desde Gondor" afirmo recapitulando "Esto llevara dos días mas..." levanto la vista para ver a Chromium "¿Cuanto tiempo llevara llegar a Rivendel?"  
  
Chromium lo penso "Si los lleva Azure solo les tomara cuatro días, tal vez tres si están muy apurados claro esta"  
  
"Eso hacen diez días... tomara un día mas hacer los arreglos, y cuatro días mas para regresar... eso son quince días"  
  
"¿Sucede algo maestro?" pregunto confundido Farin   
  
"Nada... solo que si tenemos mas de cinco días de retraso estamos perdidos"  
  
Farin trago saliva "Perdidos..."  
  
Chromium rió "¡Vivan el presente! ¡Pero será mejor apresurarse! ¡Sígueme joven de los bosques!"  
  
El elfo asintió.  
  
"¡Pero recuerda traer al medio elfo!"  
  
Farin se rasco la nuca, luego levanto a Daisuke colocándolo sobre su hombro y siguió caminando.  
  
Glorifindel los miro mientras se alejaban "Realmente esto no me gusta... no podemos perder tiempo"  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 6  
-------------  
  
¡Uh! ¡Realmente tarde en hacerla! (No realmente, pero si tarde en comenzar a escribirla ^^U) Pero tuve algunos problemas con los personajes nuevos... todos los que me hayan mandado mails para que sus personajes participen de la historia por favor háganlo de nuevo, por que mi correo se saturo y... bueno, se me borraron todos los mensajes !_! Parece que voy a alargar la historia un poco, un par de capítulos mas tal vez, pero no mucho mas. 


	8. Capitulo 7

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio siete  
La mente del medio elfo  
  
-------------  
  
El Gran Draco sonrió mientras caminaba junto a Farin, quien cargaba silenciosamente el peso de Daisuke, finalmente se habían detenido, estaban dentro de una especie de templo enorme, frente a ellos se encontraba una extraña piedra cristalina de color azul, a su alrededor había agua que apenas superaba milímetros de altura. "A este lugar lo llamamos el templo Cían, aquí es donde se concentra el poder de los Dracos, ¿Entiendes?"  
  
Farin coloco a Daisuke en el suelo cuidadosamente, luego torno su mirada a Chromium. "En realidad no entendí ni una palabra, pero... ¿Esto ayudara a mi amigo?"  
  
Chromium rió "...'Amigo', veo que ha evolucionado tu trato para con él, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Farin se sonrojo un poco, pero asintió.   
  
"De hecho este lugar en si no es lo que ayudara a Daisuke, la magia que se necesita no es la que usan los sacerdotes"  
  
"¿Eh?" fue la respuesta de Farin, dando un paso atrás, pensando que trataba con magia negra.  
  
"Tampoco es la que usan los nigromantes, no te preocupes" comento el Draco mirando la piedra azul. "Esta magia necesita del poder de la mente"  
  
"¿La mente?"  
  
Chromium asintió "El 'Querer', el 'Saber'... o mas bien, la 'Voluntad', así como el espíritu, ¿entiendes?"  
  
"No"  
  
Chromium se rasco su cabeza con su garra "Pues... te lo explicare de una manera simple, para salvarlo debes de querer hacerlo desde el corazón, de lo contrario no podrás ayudarlo."  
  
Farin miro el pequeño cuerpo de Daisuke con seriedad y asintió "Acepto que es un oscuro, acepto que es un hombre... pero mas que nada, acepto que es un Elfo" comento sonriendo. Con esas palabras la piedra comenzó a brillar, con un tenue color celeste.   
  
"¿Que es eso?"  
  
"Magia" afirmo Chromium "Recuerda una cosa, hay cuatro entidades en Daisuke, el Elfo oscuro, el Hombre, el Elfo, y el virus, no mates a ninguno de los primeros tres, ¿Entendido?"  
  
"¿Que? ¿Puedo aniquilar el lado oscuro de Daisuke?"  
  
Chromium gruño "¡¡¡GROAAARR!!!" a Farin le asusto, mucho "¡No mates a ninguno de los tres originales! ¡No importa que tan oscuros sean, no debes hacerlo!" luego suspiro "Cuando encuentres al virus... o monstruo, como quieras llamarlo, simplemente tienes que desear borrarlo de la existencia, debes de recordar que fue lo que te hizo llamarle amigo a Dai"  
  
Farin quiso seguir preguntando, pero decidió atentar contra ello "Entendido... ¿Que hago ahora?"  
  
"Solo cierra los ojos" afirmo el Draco, Farin le obedeció y segundos después una fantasmal aura verdosa salió desprendida de su cuerpo, para entrar al de Daisuke.  
  
Chromium cerro sus ojos "Ya no puedo ayudarte mas pequeño elfo, debes de hacerlo con tu propia sabiduría, que la magia de los sabios este contigo"  
  
-------------  
  
El Señor Elfo estaba ahora meditando junto a los Dracos "¿Como han estado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?" pregunto, abriendo los ojos.  
  
Azure le sonrió "No paso mas que una semana de ello, Elfo, pero de cualquier manera te puedo decir que hemos estado bien, especialmente desde la caída del lagarto negro"  
  
"Hmmm, ¿Lagarto negro? Pense que era un Draco corrompido o algo así..." comento Glorifindel pensativamente.  
  
"No, Dracos son los azules, los que viven por tener la voluntad de vivir, los que tienen alma, si son corrompidos ya no son Dracos" afirmo uno de los Dracos  
  
Glorifindel miro al lagarto azulado por momentos "Realmente la raza de los Dracos y los elfos no son tan diferentes como pense"  
  
"¿Eh?" pregunto Azure levantando la cabeza  
  
El Señor Elfo asintió "Los elfos piensan de la misma manera de los elfos oscuros o los orcos, los primeros son de los que menos se habla, de los segundos... mas bien se los conoce como demonios, o cosas por el estilo"  
  
"Entiendo el sentimiento"  
  
"No, no debería de ser así, los orcos no eligieron ser malvados" comento Glorifindel cerrando sus ojos "Mas ya el pasado es pasado, una verdadera lastima"  
  
Azure penso por momentos "¿Entonces por que matas a los orcos?"  
  
"Por que si no, los míos mueren, los orcos son malvados, aunque no hayan optado el camino negro, lo siguen de cualquier forma pero los elfos oscuros..." comenzó a decir Glorifindel, pero se quedo pensativo.  
  
"Ellos son malvados porque así lo decidieron" termino de decir Azure, miro al resto de los Dracos "Es verdad, el lagarto negro es mas como un orco que como un elfo oscuro" cerro sus ojos "Siento pena por el"  
  
Glorifindel sonrió "Eres un buen tipo, ¿lo sabias?"  
  
Azure asintió felizmente "¡Ese soy yo!"   
  
Algunos Dracos rieron, otros molestos se retiraron.   
  
"¿Y que hay con tus discípulos?" pregunto Azure recobrando la seriedad  
  
"¿Que hay con ellos?"  
  
"Uno es mitad oscuro, y el otro lo llama amigo, ¿Que crees que pasara?"  
  
"Que Daisuke derrotara su lado oscuro" afirmo con una mueca el Señor Elfo  
  
Azure asintió "Espero que ese sea el final... 'vivieron felices para siempre'. Bonito, ¿No lo crees?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Siento que crees que puede haber otro final, ¿no?"  
  
El enorme Draco asintió "Ambos pueden caer"  
  
El Señor Elfo miro a los ojos al Draco "Eso, es algo que nunca dejare que ocurra."  
  
-------------  
  
Farin miro alrededor, el aire se sentía diferente... como mas puro, y perverso a la vez "¿Este es el espíritu de Dai?" se pregunto mirando la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, era enorme y en la parte frontal se encontraba un triángulo que contenía tres puntos diferentes, uno era negro, el otro blanco, y el ultimo gris.  
  
Farin toco el triángulo "El negro es la oscuridad, el blanco la luz... ¿Y que significa el gris?" en ese momento el triángulo brillo, y la puerta se abrió, Farin decidió pasar atraves del umbral... no espero ser recibido con un golpe de puño tan fuerte como una lanza.  
  
"¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!" grito Farin levantando la vista "¿Quien eres?"  
  
El hombre dio un paso adelante, Farin pudo verle la cara, era Daisuke... solo que diferente, no tenia la apariencia de niño de 13-14 años, mas bien parecía un hombre adulto.  
  
"¿Quién eres tu, que osas irrumpir en el lugar sagrado del espíritu?" pregunto el hombre.  
  
Farin trago saliva "Tu... debes representar la parte humana de Daisuke, ¿verdad?"  
  
El hombre lo miro detenidamente sin decir palabra alguna.  
  
El elfo de los bosques se sintió incomodo ante la mirada fría de Daisuke "Vine a destruir el virus que atenta con la vida de mi amigo"  
  
"¿Quién eres?" repitió la pregunta el hombre  
  
"Mi nombre es Farin, de Rivendel, como ya te dije mis motivos por estar aquí son buenos" afirmo firmemente el elfo, después de todo así se suponía que se tenia que presentar, ¿no?  
  
El hombre asintió mirando detenidamente al elfo de los bosques "¿De que virus me hablas? ¿Y quien es tu amigo que deseas salvar?  
  
"La peste, Daisuke por algún motivo sufrió los efectos de esta por adelantado"  
  
"¿Peste?" pregunto pensativamente el hombre "Creo recordar algo, pero yo no puedo recordar lo que hace el Completo fuera de su mente"  
  
"¿Sabes de alguien que si recuerde?" pregunto Farin con esperanzas  
  
"El elfo puede ayudarte... también el elfo negro, pero ese anda con sus propios planes así que dudo que te ayude, de cualquier manera aun debato si yo mismo te ayudare" comento frunciendo el ceño "¿A quien quieres salvar?"  
  
"A Daisuke, mmm, el 'Completo' así lo llamaste tu, ¿no?"   
  
El hombre asintió "El Completo es importante para mi y los otros dos, si el desaparece... nosotros también, eso no seria lindo, ¿sabes?"  
  
"Entiendo a lo que te refieres, ¿Me ayudaras?"  
  
El hombre sonrió finalmente y envaino su espada, Farin parpadeo, ni siquiera había notado que tenia esa gran arma en la mano. "Sígueme"  
  
-------------  
  
Chromium suspiro viendo la piedra cristalina "Que suerte... pense que el humano lo mataría sin preguntar, después de todo son todos unos brutos sin cerebro..." comento recordando lo sucedido con el anillo e Isildur hace ya tanto tiempo...  
  
En ese momento Chromium sintió una presencia detrás de si "¿Quien se atreve a entrar al Templo Cían sin mi permiso?"  
  
"¡Señor! ¡Ese tal Glorifindel les esta lavando la cabeza a los jóvenes Dracos! ¡Incluso el mas fuerte de nosotros, Azure le a dado la razón! ¿Que podemos hacer?" grito un viejo Draco, aunque nunca tan viejo como Chromium  
  
Chromium parpadeo "¿Lavar la cabeza? ¿A que te refieres Marino?"  
  
El viejo Draco miro al piso "En este momento están apenados por la muerte del lagarto negro"  
  
Esto sorprendió al Señor de los Dracos "¿Al corrompido?"  
  
"Eso fue lo que dije"  
  
"¿Y que tiene de malo eso?" pregunto Chromium dejando el pensamiento de lado, continuo mirando la piedra cristalina.  
  
"El corrompido mato a muchos Dracos, no se merece un funeral"  
  
"El fue mutilado, corrompido por la fuerza, ¿Como piensas que llego al estado en el que estaba?"  
  
El viejo Marino pestañeo confundido "Señor..."  
  
"Perdóname, pero tengo cosas algo mas importantes que hacer ahora, hablare de eso con todo el pueblo luego de que Farin termine su misión"  
  
Marino asintió y se retiro sin decir palabra.  
  
Chromium suspiro "Es difícil ser padre... abuelo... líder... y tooooodas esas cosas"  
  
-------------  
  
El hombre y el elfo de los bosques ahora se encontraban frente a una pequeña casa la cual estaba fuertemente iluminada por alguna fuerza casi celestial.  
  
"Este es el lugar" afirmo el hombre "¿Entramos o tocamos?"  
  
"Tocamos, será mejor así" Farin se dirigió a la puerta y la golpeo tres veces.  
  
"¡Un momento!" vino una voz muy similar a la de Daisuke dentro de la casa, un pequeño niño que parecía tener aproximadamente 10 años abrió la puerta.  
  
Farin sonrió al verlo, el chico tenia el pelo rubio y sus ojos celestes "Por algún motivo me haces recordar mas a mi hermana que a Dai"  
  
El elfo parpadeo "¿Tiene hermana, señor Farin?" pregunto formalmente  
  
"Oh, me recuerdas, eso es bueno, de cualquier manera no tenemos tiempo, cuando estén a salvo se lo diré al Completo"  
  
El elfo asintió "Estoy consciente de la peste, pero debes saber que estaba en nosotros antes de que entrara en ti"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Cuando el Completo los conoció a ti y a Glorifindel el ya estaba envenenado..."  
  
"Eso... ¡Eso fue hace mas de 20 dias! Creí que uno moría para ese entonces"  
  
El elfo asintió "El lado oscuro fue lo que lo protegió... me temo"  
  
"¿El elfo negro?"  
  
"Si, de no tener sangre negra... el Completo habría muerto hace unos dias"  
  
"¿Por que yo no sabia nada?" pregunto el hombre   
  
"Por que oscuro y yo pensamos que seria mejor que se quedara así..." miro a Farin "Yo no puedo ayudarlos solo, debemos buscar al virus"  
  
"¿Que hay con oscuro?" pregunto el humano  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "Solo necesito al virus... Chromium me dijo que podría detenerlo"  
  
El elfo asintió "El esta destruyendo el núcleo del alma poco a poco, esperaba ayuda externa, hubiera preferido algo instantáneo... pero tu eres un buen antídoto de cualquier manera"  
  
"Gracias, supongo" comento Farin mirando hacia otra parte  
  
-------------  
  
Marino le frunció el ceño a Glorifindel "No entiendo que fue lo que hiciste"  
  
"¿Que hice?"  
  
"¡Le has lavado la mente al Gran Chromium!"  
  
"¿Hu?"  
  
"¡El piensa igual que tu sobre los corrompidos!"  
  
"Es lo correcto, o almenos eso creo" comento pensativamente el Señor Elfo "Supongo que pronto harán un gran funeral"  
  
"¡Un funeral para todos los Dracos que murieron en las garras del corrompido!"  
  
Glorifindel asintió con la cabeza "Eso incluye al corrompido"  
  
Marino gruño, casi le salía humo de la cabeza.  
  
Glorifindel torno su mirada hacia las montañas a lo lejos "Eso es extraño"  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"Sentí como si algo malo le estuviera por pasar a algún conocido... pero no eran mis discípulos... ¿Me pregunto de quien se tratara?"  
  
Marino lo miro por momentos y luego se retiro, ya no queriendo discutir.  
  
-------------  
  
Umi frunció el ceño mirando la puerta de la pequeña habitación, desde que había sido interrogada no habían entrado nuevamente, solo para darle comida, y de muy, muy mal gusto.   
  
La elfa torno su mirada al plato de comida, había pan y carne, así como una manzana y agua. Tomo vigorosamente el agua, y comió con rapidez la manzana y el pan, pero la carne... la carne no la toco.  
  
En realidad no se quería imaginar de que era la carne "Tal vez de humano" comento, luego tembló "O tal vez de elfos..." comenzó a llorar "¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! ¡MITHIRIËL" ¡FARIN! ¡¡¡ALGUIEN!!!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo alguien que ella no quería que escucharla la escucho.   
  
El elfo negro abrió la puerta "Ya cállate chiquilla, ninguno de esos te puede escuchar, demonios, ¿Por que el Nazgûl no me deja matarte de una vez? O tal vez podrías servir para algo mas" la miro de arriba abajo "Nahh" se dio vuelta dejando su defensa nula, ¡Este era el momento que la elfa esperaba!  
  
Umi frunció el ceño y salto sobre el oscuro, golpeándolo en la nuca, este cayo al suelo inconsciente "Uh... que suerte, ¡Ahora a escapar!" salió corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.  
  
-------------  
  
Farin abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión al ver lo que había frente a el, una especie de esfera de energía se encontraba en el centro del lugar "¿Este es el núcleo?"  
  
"Así es, esa es lo que mantiene con vida a la gente, la de los elfos es muy grande, la de los humanos es mas pequeña pero intensa, es por eso que los primeros viven tanto tiempo, que los segundos piensan que estos son inmortales"  
  
Farin asintió, luego miro alrededor "¿Donde esta?" pregunto detenidamente  
  
"¿Dónde esta quien?" pregunto una voz, los tres se dieron vuelta para ver otra versión de Daisuke, era igual al elfo, solo que en lugar de rizos dorados su cabello era negro, en lugar de ojos azules estos eran negros también... y en lugar de tener una piel casi morena esta era blanca como la nieve. "¿Buscan al bicho?" pregunto  
  
Farin asintió "Yo soy el que vino a erradicar al monstruo, ¿Donde esta?"  
  
"Pero, que irrespetuoso, es bueno dar el nombre de uno, ¿sabes? Yo soy la parte oscura de Daisuke, buenos dias" comento sonriendo  
  
"¿Buenos dias? Esta cosa esta a punto de matarlos a los tres" comento furioso Farin "¿No te preocupa?"  
  
"No, ya que el 'erradicador' esta aquí..." rió el oscuro "El esta justo ahí" comento apuntando a la esfera de energía "Dentro del núcleo"  
  
"¿Que?" pregunto confundido el hombre "¿Entonces como lo matamos? ¡El núcleo no puede ser destruido, de otra forma moriremos!"  
  
El oscuro asintió "Creo que no hay forma de sobrevivir, ¿sabes?"  
  
El elfo miro a Farin "No, debe de haber una forma, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Farin lo penso un momento "Creo que si" se acerco lentamente a la esfera de energía, pudo ver una sombra negra dentro de esta "Es..." comenzó a decir, cuando escucho un gruñido venir de ahí, se escuchaba como un orco, pero también como un animal salvaje, uno oscuro, muy oscuro, mas que la misma noche"  
  
"No puedes desterrarme" afirmo la voz de ultratumba  
  
"¿Eso crees?" Farin junto sus manos y comenzó recitar palabras que ni el estaba seguro lo que significaban...   
  
"¿Que? ¿Magia?"  
  
Una tenue luz azulada rodeo las palmas de Farin, este las separo y las apunto hacia el virus "Nadie se mete con mi amigo, el tal vez no sea un elfo completo, pero es mas noble que muchos de los que conozco"  
  
"Te equivocas, el es un oscuro y lo seguirá siendo" comento el monstruo   
  
Farin cerro los ojos "No quiero escuchar tu horrible voz" toco la esfera... y el virus grito de dolor, realmente la magia de la voluntad era poderosa dentro de un espíritu...  
  
"¡¡¡AAGHHGHGHGHGHGHHHH!!! ¡Te arrepentirás por hacer esto! ¡Él! ¡Él seguirá siendo oscuro!" en ese momento desapareció la peste que había dentro de Daisuke  
  
El hombre parpadeo "¿Eso fue todo?"  
  
Farin asintió "Creo que solo necesitaba voluntad... de lo contrario habría sido muy difícil, si hubiera tenido que hacerlo hace unos dias no lo habría logrado"  
  
"Felicidades" escucho a la voz del Gran Draco venir desde todas partes, Farin sonrió mientras desaparecía  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 7  
-------------  
  
Bueno... primera mención de Mith... no se si quedo como me lo había imaginado en un principio, pero la cosa no va a terminar acá, ¡Ahora si vienen capítulos buenos! ;p   
  
Voy a tratar de escribir mas a menudo, mil perdones por la demora, digo, GRAN demora. 


	9. Capitulo 8

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio ocho  
Hacia Rivendel  
  
-------------  
  
Glorifindel frunció el ceño, realmente el Draco con el que estaba discutiendo no era de ninguna manera un ser de mente abierta. "Lo que yo digo, es que no todos los humanos tuvieron la culpa, solo Isildur"  
  
El Draco miró hacia otra parte enfadado "En mi opinión todos los humanos son igual de apestosos y débiles" entrecerró los ojos formando una sonrisa "Y los elfos no son muy diferentes a los hombres"  
  
El Señor Elfo estaba por responderle al enorme lagarto (Aunque no tan grande como Azure, y definitivamente no tan grande como Chromium) cuando sintió un ruido a sus espaldas, volteo y vio allí al Gran Padre de los Dracos, Chromium, sonriéndole. "¿Esta todo bien?" preguntó finalmente.  
  
El Draco asintió "Tus dos discípulos están bien, pero necesitan tiempo para recuperarse"  
  
Glorifindel arqueo una ceja "¿Ya esta? ¿El 'Virus' fue acabado? Pense que dijiste que tardaría dos días cuando menos" comento algo confundido, ya no prestándole atención al Draco que estaba a su lado.  
  
"Eso fue lo que dije, y es la verdad" respondió Chromium "Pero ambos necesitan del descanso, y no pueden ser movidos del templo Cían"  
  
Glorifindel miro al suelo "Farin y yo aun tenemos que preocuparnos de la peste verde"  
  
Los ojos del Gran Draco brillaron "Eso puede ser verdad, ¿Pero piensas que morirás enfrentándote a cosa tan vil?"  
  
El Elfo negó con la cabeza "Me niego a morir de esa manera, pero si mi muerte llegara a no ser natural, espero que sea en nombre de Rivendel, mis amigos, y mi pasado"  
  
Chromium sonrió al oír estas palabras "Eres digno portador de ese anillo"  
  
Glorifindel miro la joya del anillo y se quedo en esa pose por minutos. "No soy nadie para contradecir al Gran Draco, pero no creo que nadie sea un portador digno"  
  
"El Djinn no es necesariamente maligno" afirmo Chromium.  
  
"¿Djinn?" pregunto el Draco que estaba discutiendo con Glorifindel "¿Este mortal tiene control sobre un poder tal?"   
  
Chromium le asintió al Draco "Creo que seria buen momento para que te retirases"  
  
El lagarto asintió y voló alejándose del par.  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "¿Azure podría llevarnos a mis discípulos y a mí en dos días?"  
  
"¿Van rumbo a Rivendel?" pregunto el Gran Draco.  
  
"No es necesario que te responda viejo amigo, conoces la respuesta"  
  
El Draco rió al oír esta respuesta "Tienes razón, pero valía la pena hacer la prueba"  
  
Glorifindel asintió silenciosamente.  
  
"Quieres una respuesta, ¿verdad?" Chromium preguntó.  
  
"Si, realmente necesitamos de tu ayuda y los tuyos"  
  
Chromium se dio vuelta "Los Dracos cada vez somos menos... no sé si llegaremos a vivir mas de tres milenios mas..."  
  
"No digas eso" le dio ánimos el Elfo "Estoy seguro de que su gran sabiduría llegaran lejos"  
  
"Precisamente es esa sabiduría la que nos trajo aquí... ¿Pero puede ser suficiente como para continuar?"   
  
"Si me lo preguntas, creo que si" afirmo Glorifindel.  
  
El Draco sonrió "Siempre eres una buena persona..." pareció pensar por un momento "Si Azure accede a tu petición viajaran en dos días a primera hora, sinceramente espero que elija acompañarlos."  
  
El Señor Elfo se arrodillo frente al Gran Draco "Se lo agradeceré eternamente"  
  
"¡Hohoho!" rió el enorme lagarto "Será mejor que te pares y vayas a dormir"   
  
El Elfo asintió y se retiro sin decir palabras  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke había tenido dos días de estar en el mundo de los sueños cuando el sonido del agua en el extraño templo Cían lo despertó lentamente.  
  
El medio Elfo miro alrededor "¿Donde estoy?" pregunto confundido, casi da un salto cuando vio a Azure junto a él. "¿Que haces aquí viejo?"  
  
El Draco le sonrió "Estaba esperando tu regreso al mundo de los vivos"  
  
"¿Estuve muerto?" pregunto confundido  
  
"No, muerto no, pero si apunto de estarlo"  
  
"Oh" fue lo único que escapo de los labios del medio Elfo, lentamente se toco la cara "Me siento raro, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"  
  
"Fuiste curado"   
  
Los ojos de Dai brillaron por momentos "¿Curado de que?"  
  
"De la peste" respondió una nueva voz, Daisuke se dio vuelta y le sonrió a Farin "Veo que finalmente despertaste"  
  
Azure rió al escuchar el comentario "El muerto se ríe del degollado, dicen por ahí los hombres"  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Que significa?" pregunto Daisuke levantándose.  
  
"Que Farin lleva durmiendo varios días" respondió el Draco.   
  
Ambos elfos se dieron la mano y luego se abrazaron "Me da gusto que te encuentres bien amigo" sollozo Farin, mostrando lagrimas en sus ojos, Daisuke difícilmente veía esto en su compañero.  
  
"Eso es gracias a ti muchacho" comento Chromium desde la entrada al templo Cían "Es hora de que coman un banquete, pues dormir dos días los debe haber debilitado un poco... necesitaran estar fuertes para el viaje que sigue" al decir esto se retiro.  
  
Daisuke se rasco la nuca "¿Qué viaje?"   
  
"Irán a Rivendel" respondió Azure "Yo seré quien los lleve"  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Eso es fantástico... Pense que no te vería en años"  
  
El Draco asintió "¿Te sirvieron las escamas?"  
  
"¡Apuesta a que sí!" comento el Semi-elfo "Me salvaron la vida un par de veces"  
  
"En ese caso te daré unas cuantas más, tengo de sobra, ¿sabes?" rió tras decir esto, luego miro la salida y comenzó a caminar hacia esta "Vamos a comer ese banquete, ¿qué les parece?"  
  
Los estómagos de ambos, Farin y Daisuke, gruñeron de forma monstruosa "Digo que nos apuremos antes de que esos Dracos se coman todo" comento el Elfo siguiendo a Azure, Daisuke asintió y camino junto a su amigo.  
  
-------------  
  
Glorifindel saludo a sus discípulos "Es un gran gusto verlos, Daisuke, Farin"   
  
Ambos muchachos simplemente le sonrieron al Señor Elfo, luego miraron alrededor, estaban frente al lago, en una extraña hoguera con un fuego blanco que parecía tener un poder similar al sol.  
  
"Jamas había visto algo tan luminoso" comento Daisuke tomando asiento "¿Qué es?"  
  
"Lo llaman fuego de perla, también el fuego diamante, el fuego blanco, el fuego santo, el fuego divino, el fuego de los dioses, el..." Marino, el Draco que negaba al Draco caído, explico, aunque no muchos siguieron escuchándolo.  
  
Daisuke bostezo "Tengo hambre, ¿qué es lo que comen los Dracos?"   
  
Azure rió al escuchar eso y le mostró un pan de aspecto extraño, junto a un grupo de pescados "Los mejores peces del lago, junto al pan draconiano, salido de nuestro mejor horno"  
  
Farin comió un trozo del pan, se quedo pensando un momento, los otros elfos lo miraron confundidos "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Daisuke.  
  
"¡Este es el mejor pan que haya comido en siglos!"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Los Dracos son mas que sabios lagartos enormes, son personas de buen corazón... eso les da el poder de hacer estas obras" luego comenzó a comer educadamente.  
  
Daisuke miro por momentos a su maestro y luego suspiro "Supongo que tienes razón..." imito a los elfos adultos y comió.  
  
Al terminar de comer Chromium les dio sus bendiciones, a los tres les aseguro que los Elfos y los Dracos estarían aliados por un largo tiempo, a Daisuke en especial se le acerco alejado del resto, a quienes se les ordeno esperar en las afueras de la ciudad Draconiana junto a Azure.  
  
"Eres de los seres más sorprendentes con los que me tope" afirmo el Gran Draco  
  
Daisuke rió mientras se rascaba la nuca "Bueno, después de todo soy el mejor"  
  
Chromium suspiro "Tu ego se disipara con el tiempo, ¿Pero podrás mantener tu promesa?"  
  
El joven medio Elfo le asintió y se arrodillo "Prometo dejar por completo la oscuridad"  
  
"No, ese no es tu deber"  
  
"¿Como?"  
  
"Debes sobrevivir, tu tienes un propósito mucho más importante en el futuro"  
  
El medio Elfo levanto la vista "¿Más importante?"  
  
Los ojos de Chromium brillaron "Por ahora preocúpate por sobrevivir, y cumplir tu promesa, no debes dejar la oscuridad... sin esta serias un ser vacío"  
  
"¿Vacío? La oscuridad solo me trajo miseria" Daisuke bajo la vista "¿Acaso me pides ser malvado pero con honor?"  
  
El Gran Draco rió "No, solo te pido que seas una persona, no un Paladín de la luz, tú eres precisamente el hijo de la noche y el día"  
  
"El bien y el mal..." Daisuke asintió "Entiendo lo que me pides, Tal vez algún día pueda contener ese poder en mi" se incorporo y volteo "¿Puedo retirarme?"  
  
"Una cosa mas"   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"En un futuro dudaras de la luz, no caigas en la oscuridad, ¿Esta claro?"  
  
Daisuke asintió felizmente "La luz esta delante de mí, y la noche a mis espaldas" al decir esto comenzó a caminar, paradójicamente hacia donde el sol se ocultaba.  
  
Chromium sonrió "Me pregunto si a Arcades Sabboth le agradara el niño tanto como a mí..."  
  
-------------  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "¿De qué tanto hablaron?" le pregunto a Daisuke  
  
El Elfo menor le sonrió "Del destino" hizo una mueca "O algo así, creo" comento pensativamente.  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Ya no hay tiempo para hablar" miro hacia el cielo "Azure, vamos a Rivendel"  
  
El enorme Draco asintió extendiendo sus alas, despego a una velocidad que los elfos no esperaban (A excepción de Daisuke, quien ya conocía el poder de vuelo de Azure).  
  
Farin se maravillo de la tierra verde que era visible desde el aire "La naturaleza es hermosa"  
  
Daisuke miro hacia atrás algo aburrido "Ya comenzó a hablar del bosque..." suspiró pero luego parpadeo, en las lejanías podía ver a un grupo de grifos alejarse de las montañas.  
  
"¿Que les pasa a esos?" pregunto confundido  
  
Glorifindel miro atentamente a estos seres "Escapan de la peste... esta realmente se expande a gran velocidad"  
  
Farin paro de mirar los bosques "Tenemos que apurarnos en ese caso"  
  
El Draco volteo para ver a los grifos "Están enfermos... se dirigen hacia la ciudad Draconiana"   
  
"¿A pedir ayuda?"   
  
"No" respondió Daisuke secamente "Buscan batalla... pero en su estado"  
  
Azure soltó un bufido "Los Dracos no tienen de que preocuparse, esos Grifos enfermos no son nada para ellos"  
  
Daisuke bajo la vista "Desearía que no hubiese tantas batallas sin sentido"  
  
"Ja, Daisuke 'El sediento de sangre' habla de pacifismo" se mofo Farin "¿Quien lo hubiera creído?"  
  
"¡Cállate!" grito el muchacho golpeando a Farin en la cabeza.  
  
-------------  
  
Mientras tanto una elfa caminaba por uno de los caminos en las afueras de Gondor "Me pregunto si tenia que ir hacia el Sur o hacia el Norte para llegar a casa" comento pensativamente, luego miro al sol "De cualquier manera, ¿Cual es el Sur y cual es el Norte?"  
  
"¡Jaja! ¡Eres graciosa niña!"   
  
Umi se dio vuelta y le frunció el ceño a hombre frente a ella, tenia una capucha gris pero permitía ver su rostro sus manos mostraban solo un par de guantes metálicos, parte de una armadura. En su rostro había una estúpida mueca que le incomodaba a la elfa.  
  
"¿Algo malo?" preguntó  
  
"En efecto, de no ser por tu destino ni me molestaría en tratar de ayudarte" comento ahora frunciendo el ceño, camino hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando esta dio un paso atrás.  
  
"Mmm, ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?"   
  
"Por que te llevare con tu hermano, lejos de esos Oscuros"  
  
Los ojos de Umi brillaron de felicidad "¿Farin? ¡Oh! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermanito! ¡Viva!" dio pequeños saltos.  
  
Sudor frío cruzo la nuca del hombre, tosió un poco y se presento "Mi nombre es Mishre, ¿Sabes por lo menos usar el arco y la flecha?" pregunto con esperanzas.  
  
Umi parpadeo "Mmm... ¿No?"   
  
"¡Arhg! ¿¡Que clase de elfa eres!?"   
  
"¡Una muy agrable!"   
  
Mishre se rindió "Te enseñare a usar la ballesta, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
"¿Ballesta? ¿Que es eso?"  
  
Mishre gruño entre dientes "Déjalo, seré tu protector por un tiempo... tal vez podamos conseguir unos mercenarios para ayudarnos, ¿no crees?"  
  
"¿Mercenarios?" Umi frunció el ceño "¿No hay valientes caballeros en armaduras blancas como la nieve?" pregunto con ojos soñadores.  
  
"En realidad..." comenzó a decir el hombre mientras caminaba "¡NO!"  
  
Umi dio un salto del susto "¡Wahhha! ¡Me asustaste!" grito siguiendolo.  
  
Mishre estaba por gritarle otra vez a la niña elfa pero se rindió, continuo caminando en silencio cuando una flecha paso a su lado, silenciosamente miro desde donde provenía "Demonios... esperaba perderlos hasta la mañana" sus ojos centellaron.   
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Qué sucede?"   
  
"¡NOS ATACAN NIÑA TONTA!" grito Mishre molesto, preguntándose por que le había tocado protegerla.  
  
Un Elfo oscuro apareció detrás de un árbol "¿Realmente pensaste que escaparías? Ilusa"  
  
Umi frunció el ceño "¡Ya veras! ¡Este buen hombre se ofreció a protegerme!" grito escondiéndose tras Mishre.  
  
El Oscuro arqueo una ceja "¿Y tu quien eres?"  
  
Mishre sonrió maliciosamente desenvainando una espada oriental "Mi nombre es Mishre, y me han enviado a proteger a esta niña elfa"  
  
El oscuro levanto su propia espada y lanzo una estocada hacia su oponente, Mishre rápidamente desenvaino una espada más pequeña y bloqueo el ataque, luego, con su espada larga golpeo la espalda del Oscuro con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndolo en dos.   
  
Umi miro horrorizada el cuerpo del Oscuro "Tu..."  
  
"Te salve la vida eliminando a un enemigo de naturaleza maligna"  
  
Umi cerro los ojos y asintió "Los oscuros no son elfos, son repugnantes seres caídos"  
  
Mishre miro por momentos a la niña, luego le acaricio la cabeza "Eres una buena niña" dijo, tal vez sarcásticamente. Luego continuo caminando. "Cuando lleguemos al pueblo conseguiremos corceles"  
  
"¿Me enseñaras a montar?"  
  
"¿Eh? Mmm... supongo, por ahora por que no nos balanceamos entre los arboles, así será más rápido"  
  
Umi se sonrojo "En realidad no puedo subirme muy bien a los arboles"  
  
Mishre detuvo su paso y se agacho, estando su rostro a la altura de la pequeña "Me quieres decir que, una elfa de Lorien, no sabe balancearse entre los arboles?" rió a carcajadas para luego seguir caminando.  
  
Umi frunció el ceño "¡No es gracioso!" corrió tras el hombre algo molesta.  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 8  
-------------  
  
¡Vaya! Lo termine antes de lo que esperaba... supongo. Bueno... ya va avanzando la historia. Para los que quieren saber que es el anillo de Glorifindel lo sabrán... en unos CUANTOS capítulos.   
  
La relación de Umi-Farin será explicada con detalle luego, pero por ahora se puede decir que son medio hermanos, hijos del mismo padre (Que Lupita explique eso... yo tengo algunos problemas con la memoria de cualquier manera jeje).  
  
Los grifos son esos seres que son como una cruza de un halcón y un león. No van a tener gran impacto en la historia (Al menos mucho menos que los Dracos). Son seres de la luz, pero atacan a los Dracos por motivos que no diré.  
  
Arcades Sabboth y sus dragones harán su aparición próximamente, así como un enano (No entiendo por que aun no apareció uno...).  
  
Umi y Mishre van a tener una aventura paralela por el momento... 


	10. Capitulo 9

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio nueve  
  
  
-------------  
  
Tres días ya habían pasado desde que partieron de la ciudad Draconiana, pero aun no llegaban a Rivendel. Farin miro al horizonte "Estamos cerca, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "En momentos estaremos hablando cara a cara con Elrond"  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista "¿Elrond? ¿Quién es ese?"  
  
"Es..." comenzó a decir Farin, pero fue interrumpido por Glorifindel.  
  
"Se podría decir que es quien gobierna Rivendel"  
  
Azure torció la vista para poder ver a los elfos "¿Sucede algo Dai?" Preguntó.  
  
El medio elfo negó con la cabeza "Es solo que... ¿Qué dirán los otros elfos de mí?" Argumentó mirando sus manos, la oscuridad no podía ser borrada, nunca del todo.  
  
"¿Que dirán?" Pregunto Farin no creyendo lo que escuchaba "¡Tendrán que darte la bienvenida!"  
  
Glorifindel bajo la vista por momentos "No será tan fácil, Daisuke vivió toda su vida como un oscuro..."  
  
"Pero... ¡Maestro!"   
  
El Señor Elfo le sonrió a los jóvenes "No se preocupen, serás aceptado Daisuke, datelo por seguro"  
  
Daisuke asintió lentamente, luego cerro los ojos para meditar.  
  
El medio elfo tragó saliva cuando el Draco comenzó a aterrizar, en las cercanías de un río.  
  
-------------  
  
Mishre miro al suelo, habían armado una fogata para descansar... suspiro nuevamente ante la actitud de la niña elfa "Bueno... pequeña princesa..."  
  
"No soy princesa" comento Umi confundida con el titulo.  
  
"Si entiendes el concepto del sarcasmo nos entenderemos mejor, llegaremos al pueblo en la mañana por la mañana"  
  
"Eso rima, ¿sabes?"  
  
"Niña" gruño el hombre, como prometiendo dolor si ella seguía con esa actitud.  
  
Umi asintió "Pero aun no me explicas por que me ayudas" frunció el ceño "No confió del todo en ti, ¿sabes?"  
  
Mishre no contesto, pues estaba muy ocupando comiendo la carne del conejo que había cazado.  
  
"¿Me podrías contestar?" Preguntó con fastidio la elfa.  
  
"Como quieras, pero no te puedo decir mucho" volvió a propinarle otro bocado a la carne.  
  
Umi gruño molesta "¿Vas a contestar?"  
  
"¿Uh? Si... lo que sea" Mishre suspiro nuevamente "Tu tienes un destino importante, ¿entiendes eso?"  
  
"Supongo, no es tan difícil de creer..." Umi lo pensó por momentos "Aunque en realidad si..."  
  
Mishre asintió "Me dijeron que eras una especie de elfa milagrosa... pero me encontré contigo"  
  
"Oye, ¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto algo ofendida.  
  
"Elfa, eres... ¿Pero milagrosa? Lo dudo"  
  
Umi se sonrojo al oír esto"¿Y que importancia tengo de cualquier manera?"  
  
Mishre lo pensó por momentos "Eres la clave para detener a un gran adversario común de todas las razas buenas del mundo"  
  
Umi levanto la vista "¿El innombrable?" Preguntó, comenzando a temblar, después de todo ese no era un adversario que ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar actualmente.  
  
"¿Él? No, no tiene cuerpo físico, según la profecía será un oponente diferente"  
  
"Eso es un alivio"  
  
"En realidad no creo mucho lo que dice la profecía... pero tengo que seguirla de cualquier manera." comento suspirando el hombre, luego apago la fogata "Vamos a dormir"  
  
Umi asintió y parpadeo cuando miro una de las ramas que Mishre iba a usar para la fogata, pero que por estar muy mojada no uso. "Son ramas caídas... no arrancadas"  
  
Mishre la miro por momentos "¿Y?"  
  
"Los humanos cortan los árboles, arrancándoles sus brazos"  
  
"Pero los elfos no lo hacen, ¿verdad?" Preguntó algo cansado el hombre.  
  
Umi asintió "Cuidamos a todo lo vivo, incluyendo las plantas"  
  
"Si, blablabla, ustedes son divinos, blablabla, ya escuche ese cuento, gracias, trabaje en el pasado con elfos, ¿sabes?"   
  
Umi musito algo entre dientes que Mishre no pudo identificar del todo, se encogió los hombros y siguió haciendo lo suyo, para prepararse para viajar. "Vamos, apresuraremos el paso, Glorifindel debe de estar en Rivendel en estos momentos, o almenos muy cerca"  
  
Umi levanto la vista algo confundida "¿Que tiene que ver Glorifindel con todo esto?" se pregunto.   
  
-------------  
  
Chromium frunció el ceño mirando a los Grifos que los suyos habían capturado días atrás. "Repito la pregunta, ¿Quien les ordeno atacarnos?"  
  
Los Grifos no hablaron, almenos no lo hicieron durante tres días, parecían mas que seres inteligentes un grupo de bestias sin cerebro "¡Grooraarrr!"  
  
Chromium volteo para ver a uno de sus hijos "¿Como están los heridos?"   
  
"Estarán bien mi señor, pero el pueblo exige saber que esta ocurriendo"  
  
El Gran Draco miro un momento al suelo "... Creo que llego el momento en el que debamos enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo"  
  
"¿Nuevo enemigo?"  
  
"En efecto..." comento pensativamente el Draco, luego se le ocurrió algo para hacer hablar a los Grifos "Grifo" dijo en voz alta autoritariamente mientras sus ojos brillaban "Deja tu lado bestial para abrazar nuevamente el lado de la mente"   
  
Uno de los grifos grito mientras de sus ojos y boca salía una extraña luz azul.  
  
El draco miro a Chromium y luego al grifo "¿Que le esta haciendo?"  
  
"Magia" respondió el señor de los dracos.  
  
El grifo paro de gritar, para pasar a respirar agitadamente "Donde... ¿Donde estoy?"  
  
"Estas en la ciudad draconiana, cuna de dracos, y dominio de Chromium, el azul" declaro el draco menor acercándose al grifo.  
  
Chromium asintió "¿Por que nos atacaron?"  
  
"¿Atacar?" pregunto confundido la 'ave'   
  
"¡No finjan estupidez!" grito el draco  
  
El grifo miro por momentos al draco, estaba por desafiarlo, pero al ver el gran tamaño del reptil azulado decidió no hacerlo.  
  
"Déjalo pequeño, puedes dejarnos solos, ningún grifo puede lastimarme" Chromium comento sin dejar de mirar al grifo.  
  
El draco asintió y se retiro.  
  
"Dime, ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?" Pregunto amablemente el Gran Draco.  
  
El grifo sonrió "Usted es mas amable"  
  
"Es por que soy mas sabio, pero por favor, necesito una respuesta"   
  
"Estábamos en nuestro cañón cuando..." el grifo perdió la voz  
  
"¿Sucede algo?"  
  
Una lagrima cayo del Grifo "Un dragón nos ataco"  
  
Chromium miro hacia otra parte "Arcades Sabboth..."  
  
"¿El Gran dragón? No, no fue el, mas bien era uno menor... pero como vera mi gente no es tan fuerte como la tuya"  
  
Chromium asintió "Algunos de los hijos de mi hermano se corrompieron con el poder... de cualquier manera no te preocupes"  
  
"¿Por que? Mis amigos están muertos"  
  
"No, solo los tomamos prisioneros, no hubo bajas de ningún bando"  
  
El Grifo asintió lentamente al escuchar lo que el Gran Draco le decía.  
  
"Liberare a los tuyos de su cárcel mental y luego veremos que hacemos... creo que necesitaremos una alianza... esto cada vez esta peor... para los humanos, elfos y enanos esta esa... peste"  
  
"Y para dracos y grifos hay guerra" suspiro el grifo  
  
"La guerra se avecina... pero puede ser evitada si se actúa rápido" Chromium salió del templo en el que se encontraban para dirigirse al lago, donde hablaría con su gente...  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke, Farin y Azure se encontraban descansando en las afueras de Rivendel, pues a Daisuke no lo dejarían entrar hasta que Glorifindel no hablara con Elrond.  
  
"¿Por que no pueden simplemente aceptarme?" pregunto el medio elfo molesto "Los oscuros almenos exigen que me una a ellos"  
  
"Pero tu no quieres estar con ellos, ¿verdad?" pregunto Azure, luego le sonrió "Un fiero y honorable guerrero como tu puede tener un gran futuro"  
  
"¿Guerrero?" Se pregunto Daisuke mirando su mano.  
  
Farin asintió "Eres muy fuerte... te faltan algunas cosas, pero eres un gran guerrero" le sonrió a su amigo.  
  
Daisuke asintió lentamente "Eso supongo..."   
  
Azure volvió a hablar "Cuando luchamos hombro con hombro con el Draco oscuro sentí que eras un gran guerrero... aunque no pude ver del todo el lado bueno de ti en ese momento... lo pude ver mas tarde."  
  
Farin asintió "También cuando luchamos con los orcos, fuiste como una maquina de pelear"  
  
Daisuke miro por momentos al elfo "Exactamente" suspiro sentándose.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"Mi padre me entreno para ser una maquina de matar, ¿sabias eso?" Preguntó el medio elfo sin hablar con nadie en particular, su mirada parecía estar perdida.  
  
Ambos, Draco y Elfo se mantuvieron callados por momentos, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio. "¿Maquina de matar? Me gustaría ver que puedes hacer"   
  
Los tres voltearon la vista para ver a Glorifindel, quien sonreía amablemente "Elrond quiere hablar contigo Daisuke" luego volteo la vista al Draco "Azure, estas bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros"  
  
El reptil asintió "Me quedare con ustedes por un tiempo, de cualquier manera me necesitan para detener a la peste"   
  
"Algo muy cierto" afirmo Glorifindel sonriendo "Vamos, ¡Los tres!"   
  
El trío siguió al señor elfo sin hacer mas preguntas, Azure tuvo que separarse y quedarse en la plaza, ya que no cabía en el hogar de Elrond, donde los otros entraron.  
  
Los elfos de Rivendel miraban a Daisuke de reojo, y se decían cosas que el medio elfo prefería no escuchar... pero le era imposible debido a su fino oído.  
  
Finalmente Daisuke se vio cara a cara con el Señor de Rivendel, Elrond (Glorifindel lo dejo ahí ya que tenia que hacer algo mas junto a Farin). El medio elfo se arrodillo saludándolo "Es un honor estar en su presencia"  
  
Elrond asintió lentamente "Glorifindel me ha dicho cosas muy interesantes sobre ti"  
  
Daisuke asintió "Espero que no todas fueran malas"  
  
"¿Malas?" pregunto el Señor Elfo confundido "No, fueron todas buenas, almenos la gran mayoría"  
  
"Me hablo de como ayudaste a los dracos, de como te abatiste a duelo con guerreros oscuros y como luchaste con hordas orcas, realmente tus hazañas fueron formidables hasta ahora. Y tu situación de mal y bien es interesante..."  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista confundido "¿Piensa aceptarme?"  
  
"No lo se aun... tal vez, confió en Glorifindel, pero... ¿Eres lo que el dice que eres?"  
  
El medio elfo oscuro parpadeo repetidas veces, debatiendo que decir... finalmente lo dijo "No lo se, tal vez exagero"  
  
Elrond lo miro por momentos "Eres menos egocéntrico de lo que Glorifindel dijo"  
  
El muchacho se encogió los hombros "Supongo que cuando soy el mejor lo admito... pero cuando se que no lo soy no" bajo la vista "Seria mas fácil si siempre lo fuera, aunque casi siempre lo es, pero no siempre" una mueca se formo en su rostro  
  
Elrond asintió "Tu amigo Farin... ¿Es realmente tu amigo?"  
  
"El único que tuve en mi vida, claro, junto con Glorifindel... y Azure... ¡Ah! ¡Y Chromium!"  
  
"Entonces no es el único" comento el Señor de Rivendel con una mueca  
  
"Pero es el mas cercano"  
  
"En ese caso te tengo una prueba para poder ser aceptado"  
  
Daisuke asintió lentamente "Cualquier cosa"  
  
"Mithriël, una elfa de Lothlórien... su aprendiz fue raptada por oscuros"  
  
"¿Oscuros?"  
  
"En efecto, Umi es su nombre, quiero que la rescates y la traigas aquí, luego ella podrá ir a su casa en Lothlórien"  
  
"Como diga"  
  
Elrond asintió "Otra cosa, Glorifindel y Farin ya están recogiendo las plantas medicinales para ayudar a detener la peste, quiero que les ayudes, pues de cualquier manera tu camino esta con ellos"  
  
"¿Entonces como haré para traer aquí a esa elfa?" pregunto confundido el muchacho.  
  
"La traerás si ese es tu destino" Elrond se sentó y luego le dio una señal a Daisuke para que se retirara, el medio elfo asintió y salió de la sala. Miro alrededor pero no pudo ver ni a Glorifindel, ni a Farin, ni a Azure.  
  
Camino por los pasillos del lugar hasta que llego a un hermoso jardín, ahí se encontraban, Glorifindel y Farin, sacando el polen de unas plantas que él no reconocía "¿Puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó.  
  
Glorifindel asintió "No necesitamos demasiado, solo un poco"  
  
"¿Un poco?" Preguntó confundido Daisuke.  
  
"El efecto de la medicina es poderoso" afirmo sonriente Farin, tal vez orgulloso por sus conocimientos sobre las plantas.  
  
Daisuke asintió lentamente "¿Alguno de ustedes conocen a Umi de Lothlórien?"  
  
Farin se volteo confundido "¿Sucede algo con ella?" pregunto algo confundido   
  
"Elrond me dijo que para dejarme entrar debía de rescatarla... o algo así" comento rascándose la nuca "Pero no tengo idea de donde esta"  
  
El color del rostro de Farin se disipo "¿D-de quien hay que rescatarla?"  
  
"Oscuros" respondió simplemente el medio elfo.  
  
Farin bajo la vista "Hermanita..."  
  
"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto Daisuke  
  
"Es su hermana" comento Glorifindel "Supongo que tenemos una nueva tarea en nuestra agenda..."   
  
Farin asintió lentamente "Gracias maestro... demonios, no quise apartarla de Lothlórien precisamente por la seguridad que esta le proporcionaba..."  
  
Daisuke le sonrió a su amigo "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ella esta bien"  
  
Farin asintió "Aunque no estoy seguro de que los oscuros que la tienen prisioneros estén muy bien... tiende a ser algo quisquillosa"  
  
Los elfos sonrieron ante esto, pero decidieron apresurarse para poder completar sus tareas lo antes posible, después de todo la peste aun estaba ahí, y no sabían nada de Umi.  
  
-------------  
  
Umi y Mishre ahora cabalgaban en corcel de gran tamaño, viajaban a una velocidad mucho mayor que caminando, pero aun no se encontraban con ningún obstáculo... hasta ahora.  
  
"¡Hoi! ¡Hoi! ¿Quién osa entrar en mi territorio?" Pregunto una voz repulsiva.  
  
El caballo se detuvo, Umi miro atentamente alrededor y tembló un poco "¡Trasgos!"   
  
Mishre gruño entre dientes bajándose del caballo "¡Muéstrense ante mi viles criaturas! ¡Y tal vez les perdone la vida!"   
  
Los pequeños monstruos se mostraron, aunque para nada con buenas intenciones, traían armas hasta los dientes y era un grupo algo grande. "¿Crees poder hacernos algo?" Preguntó el mas grande, el cual apenas y llegaba a tener el tamaño de un orco común.  
  
Mishre sonrió acercando su mano a la empuñadura de su arma "Acérquense y prueben el filo de mi espada"  
  
El Trasgo mayor dio un grito de batalla, y los mas pequeños corrieron como hormigas hacia su presa "¡Muere!"  
  
Umi cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 9  
-------------  
  
Notas del autor: Ok... medio raro el capitulo. Pero algo es algo, ¿no? ^_^ de cualquier manera, finalmente llegaron a Rivendel, claro que lo apresure un poco, pero es que lo necesitaba. Dracos fueron los primeros, y ahora seguirán los Dragones... Arcades Sabboth aparecerá en un capitulo próximo... (¡Aunque no el próximo!)  
  
Para los desinformados, los Trasgos son como Orcos pero mas pequeños... Son los famosos "Goblins" 


	11. Capitulo 10

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio diez  
¡Trasgos!  
  
-------------  
  
Una figura fugaz se miraba al espejo, tenia el aspecto de un gigantesco lagarto, con un par de cuernos coronándolo.   
  
Soltó un bufido "¿Qué es lo que quieres, hermano?" pregunto  
  
En el espejo, en lugar de estar su reflejo, se encontraba otra figura, el Gran Draco, Chromium "Hace mucho que no platicamos" respondió este.  
  
"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?"  
  
"Arcades Sabboth, ¿Acaso no puedes escucharme por unos momentos nada mas?" Argumentó Chromium.  
  
Arcades suspiro asintiendo "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Volvió a preguntar.  
  
"La profecía se cumple"  
  
El Señor de los Dragones arqueó una ceja "¿Eso es todo? ¿Y que?"  
  
"¿Cómo que 'y que'? Esto puede significar grandes problemas para la Tierra-media"  
  
"Lo se" comento el Dragón dándose vuelta "Pero eso..." suspiro hondo "¿Quien es el elegido?"  
  
"No lo sé aun, pero estoy averiguándolo"  
  
"Bah, nunca eres de utilidad" gruño el Dragón  
  
El Draco sonrió "De cualquier manera, Draconia fue atacada recientemente por Grifos"  
  
"¿Grifos? ¿Esos pajarracos?" Chromium dejo de lado el insulto hacia la raza de la que ahora era amigo.  
  
"Fueron controlados, lo ultimo que recuerdan es ser atacados por un dragón"  
  
Arcades parpadeo repetidas veces, luego estallo en risa "¿Crees que tengo algo que ver? ¡Vamos! ¡Soy Arcades Sabboth, Señor de los Dracos, Dios del Fuego! ¿De que me servirían unos Grifos?"  
  
"No te estoy acusando de nada hermano" afirmo el Draco sin perder su sonrisa "Pero un dragón corrompido..."  
  
"Hay muchos dragones malvados en el mundo" interrumpió Sabboth "No sabría decirte quien fue" Lo penso por momentos "Pero estaba bastante seguro de que todos estarían durmiendo o algo así..."  
  
Chromium asintió "Gracias de cualquier forma, nos veremos luego"  
  
"Lo que digas, hermano" dijo Arcades Sabboth con una mueca  
  
-------------  
  
Glorifindel, Farin y Daisuke ya habían salido de Rivendel para dirigirse hacia Gondor nuevamente, a Azure pareció no molestarle seguir siendo el medio de transporte, de hecho le agradaba.  
  
"¿Así que como es esa niña elfa?" pregunto el Draco  
  
Farin frunció el ceño un poco, recordando a su hermana "Es algo..."  
  
"¿Quisquillosa?" pregunto Daisuke  
  
"Supongo que esa es una buena descripción... es algo mas baja que tu Dai" sonrió el elfo  
  
Daisuke parpadeo por momentos, después de todo su altura era bastante... limitada. "Vaya, debe de ser como un enano..."  
  
"Mmm, tiene una estatura similar, pero solo por no ser una adulta"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Debe de tener unos... ¿100 años?" Trató de recordar.  
  
Farin formo una mueca en su rostro "Un poco mas en realidad, pero a ella no le gusta decir su edad"  
  
"Raro, los elfos que conozco respondieron de buena gana cuando les pregunte su edad" comento Azure pensándolo un poco.  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Lo que pasa es que el buen Farin olvido la edad de su hermana"  
  
Farin se sonrojo mirando hacia abajo "Bueno... este... yo"  
  
Todos se echaron a reír por momentos, hasta que Farin les dio una mirada helada "Mi hermana esta en peligro... creo que es el final de las bromas, ¿Queda claro?"  
  
Daisuke miro a los ojos a su amigo, y asintió silenciosamente.  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Esto va mal..."  
  
"¿A que se refiere maestro?" pregunto Daisuke  
  
"La peste, el secuestro, el patético ataque de los grifos, los oscuros, los orcos... todo"  
  
"No se preocupe, tenemos al mejor de nuestro lado" afirmo el medio elfo con una mueca psicopática  
  
"¿O sí? ¿Y quien puede ser ese?"  
  
"¡Yo claro!" La mueca se transformo en una sonrisa.  
  
"Supongo que puedes llegar a serlo" El Señor Elfo miro por momentos a Farin "No te preocupes traeremos a Umi de vuelta"  
  
Farin asintió "Debí llevarla conmigo a Rivendel... ahí hubiera estado segura"  
  
"Igualmente segura que estando en Lothlórien"  
  
Farin suspiro "Supongo... pero en Rivendel estoy yo para protegerla"  
  
"Lothlórien esta bien protegida" comento Azure  
  
"Es diferente cuando uno mismo es quien hace el trabajo" comento Farin perdido en su mente "Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mi hermana"  
  
"No te preocupes, sé que esta bien." Afirmo asegurado el Medio Elfo oscuro, Daisuke suspiro y luego comenzó a meditar junto a Glorifindel.  
  
-------------  
  
Mishre sonrió malévolo mientras mutilaba Trasgos por doquier, su espada estaba roja, bañada en sangre bastarda "¿Quieren pelear un poco mas?"  
  
Los Trasgos gruñeron "¡Ya veras!" Dijo el líder "Nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas mas que tu" un trasgo más pequeño vino tras el mayor y le dio un extraño palo, o mas bien artefacto.  
  
Mishre miro atentamente el aparato "... es un bastón mágico" rió para sus adentros "Como si un trasgo supiera como funcionan las cosas de Magos"  
  
El Trasgo sonrió "¡Muere!" de la vara salió un estallido de relámpago que golpeo de lleno a Mishre, aunque cabe aclarar que otro relámpago tan (O mas) grande que el que ataco al protector de Umi, golpeo a los Trasgos detrás del líder.   
  
Mishre se sobo el estomago "Ouch..."  
  
Umi corrió hacia el hombre "¿Estas bien?"  
  
"Apártate niña, estos Trasgos no saben que no deben jugar con fuego" Mishre se levanto con cara de pocos amigos "No los perdonare por eso" desapareció de donde estaba parado para reaparecer frente al líder de los Trasgos.  
  
Una rápida estocada mato al pequeño monstruo "¿Alguien mas quiere pelear?" Preguntó confiado el guerrero.  
  
"¡Gah! ¡Atáquenlo con todo!" Gritó uno, un nuevo grupo apareció de la nada, usando extraños palos ahuecados en sus bocas "¡Disparen!"   
  
Dardos volaron por el campo de batalla, todos tomando a Mishre como objetivo... o almenos casi todos, ya que uno ataco a Umi.   
  
"¡¡¡Wahhh!!!" Lloriqueo la niña elfa tapándose los ojos  
  
Mishre volteo advirtiendo el peligro para la muchacha "Demonios, ¡Se supone que debo protegerte!" Gritó saltando frente a ella siendo víctima del dardo "¿Por qué no té quedas fuera de la pelea?"  
  
La niña lo miró por momentos "Es que... te lastimaron" comento sollozando   
  
"Estaré bien en cuestión de momentos nada mas, no deberías preocuparte, ¿Esta bien?" Pero Mishre sabia mejor, el dardo estaba envenenado "¿Qué clase de posima pútrida usaron?"  
  
"Simplemente una que te causara una muerte lenta" afirmo uno de ellos  
  
Los Trasgos rieron "¡Va a morir! ¡Jajajaja!"  
  
Mishre arqueo una ceja "No será la peste que ataco a Gondor, ¿no?"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto el Trasgo algo confundido.  
  
"¡Ja! ¡Sot inmune en ese caso!"   
  
"¡Humano idiota! ¡Nadie es inmune!"  
  
Mishre envaino su espada y saco una ballesta, rápidamente la cargo y le disparo al Trasgo matándolo. "Ya me cansaste"  
  
Umi miro a Mishre "Creo que tenemos que irnos"  
  
El Hombre miró a los Trasgos por momentos, eran muchos y muy enojados "A decir verdad puedo matarlos a todos... pero no tenemos tiempo que perder" levanto a Umi con una mano y de un salto se subió al caballo "¡Harre!" Gritó, y el caballo comenzó a galopar como loco.  
  
Los Trasgos se quedaron confundidos, mirándolo huir. "¿Por que no lo seguimos?" Preguntó uno.  
  
El nuevo líder musito algo entre dientes "Quiero que los caballeros que los persigan con nuestras mejores cabras"   
  
El otro asintió y salió corriendo para darle la noticia a los mas fuertes y bravos guerreros Trasgos.  
  
-------------  
  
Tiempo después, Umi y Mishre se subieron a un alto árbol en el cual el guerrero decidieron descansar, con quejas obvias de la elfa.  
  
Umi jadeo cansada "¿Qué fue todo eso?" Se recostó en una rama.  
  
"Una batalla" Desde unos metros mas arriba en el árbol responondio indiferentemente Mishre   
  
"¿Me llevaras a casa?" Preguntó la niña elfa, deseando un sí por respuesta.  
  
"Lo siento, pero te tengo que llevar a Gondor, ahí estarás a salvo, Glorifindel y sus discípulos estarán ahí en unos días, nosotros estamos solo a unas horas de viaje"  
  
"¿Sus discípulos?"  
  
"Un elfo del bosque, Farin, y otro que es medio elfo, Daisuke"  
  
"¡Farin! ¡Cierto! Casi olvido a mi hermanito"  
  
Mishre suspiro profundamente "Ya te había informado que tu hermano estaba con él"  
  
"Si, pero lo había olvidado con lo de los Trasgos"  
  
El hombre asintió "Supongo que esos pequeños monstruos hacen olvidar muchas cosas... son mas molestos que peligrosos"  
  
"Pero si son muchos tarde o temprano caerás"  
  
"Si... eso es cierto, hasta un limite. Existen guerreros que pueden acabar con muchos Trasgos sin sufrir heridas, pero supongo que de cualquier manera tarde o temprano caen"  
  
Umi asintió "De cualquier manera, aun no me dices de donde eres"  
  
"¿Uh?"  
  
"Bueno, dudo que seas de Gondor, tu espada es distinta a la de ellos" Esto sorprendió a Mishre, ya que no esperaba que la elfa conociera de armas.  
  
El hombre desenvainó su espada, y luego la comenzó a limpiarla, sacándole el color rojo "En efecto, esta espada... ha estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo, incluso para ustedes los elfos"  
  
Umi asintió sin decir nada.  
  
Mishre sonrió "Trabajo para espíritus antiguos"  
  
"¿Espíritus?"  
  
Mishre asintió "Son dioses que antes gobernaban el mundo, o almenos parte de él. Pero ahora han sido reducidos a recuerdos, espíritus"  
  
"Debe de ser duro trabajar para un recuerdo" comento Umi frunciendo el ceño.  
  
"Lo es, ellos me dijeron que te protegiera, aunque yo hubiera elegido seguir con Daisuke"  
  
"¿Daisuke?"  
  
"Un medio elfo, es bastante curioso, no para de sorprenderme"  
  
"Cualquiera que sea almenos en parte elfo es superior" sonrió Umi  
  
"Algo así... De cualquier manera este muchacho es apenas mayor que tu... pero pelea como un veterano"  
  
"... ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los espíritus?"  
  
Mishre parpadeo "Erm... nada, almenos que yo sepa"  
  
Umi acepto la respuesta pero luego frunció el ceño "¿Y de donde eres?"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"¿De donde eres? Dijiste para quien trabajabas, pero dudo que seas un espíritu, ¿no?"  
  
"Yo pertenezco a los paladines orientales"  
  
"¡Wah! ¿Eres de los bárbaros?"  
  
"¿Bárbaro?" pregunto confundido el hombre "No, paladín"  
  
"Pero... En oriente solo hay bárbaros"  
  
"En su mayoría" comento frunciendo el ceño el hombre "Pero hay otros viviendo ahí, es un lugar diferente a este, ¿sabes?"  
  
"¿Que tan distinto?"  
  
"Hay menos arboles y..." la voz de Mishre se perdió cuando escucho una rama romperse "Demonios, Trasgos"  
  
"¿Eh? Pense que los perdimos" comento Umi mirando al suelo, luego se dio cuenta que no estaba en una rama muy baja que digamos y decidió aferrarse a esta para no caer.  
  
Mishre, por su parte ya estaba balanceándose entre las ramas hasta encontrar a los Trasgos, era un pequeño grupo de guerreros verdes montados en cabras "Vaya vaya, ¿Quien los mandó a ustedes?"  
  
Los Trasgos lo miraron menos de un segundo cuando decidieron atacarlo, flechas volaron en dirección al hombre, quien decidió lanzarse al suelo para escapar de su filo.  
  
Uno de los caballeros trasgo sorprendió a Mishre embistiéndolo con su cabra "¡Muere!" grito   
  
Mishre escupió sangre "¿Como demonios pudiste pensar un ataque tan rápido?" pregunto tratando de levantarse  
  
"No todos los Trasgos son tan estúpidos" respondió otro de los caballeros trasgo  
  
Mishre asintió dándole un golpe de puño a la cabra que lo había golpeado "Me enferman los bichos que usan ustedes en lugar de los caballos"  
  
Los Trasgos rieron a esto, y levantaron pequeñas hachas, mucho mas pequeñas que la de los enanos, pero no por esto menos peligrosas "¡Muere!" Lanzaron sus hachas, pero el hombre desapareció como una sombra.  
  
Los Trasgos parpadearon, pero se sorprendieron cuando la cabeza de uno de ellos cayo al suelo, víctima de la espada de Mishre, quien parecía arder en llamas.  
  
"Ustedes hozaron lastimarme, y eso es un crimen que no soporto de un trasgo" Una mueca se formo en el rostro del guerrero.  
  
"¡Gah! ¡Escapen!" Gritó uno de los Trasgos, el resto ya estaba lejos del lugar.  
  
Mishre sonrió, luego subió la vista en dirección a Umi "¿Estas bien?"  
  
La elfa asintió lentamente aunque no soltando el árbol   
  
"¿Quieres que te baje?"  
  
"Si..."  
  
El guerrero suspiro hondo y comenzó a escalar el árbol.  
  
-------------  
  
Tres días después de partir de Rivendel el grupo de elfos y Draco llego a destino en Gondor, donde fueron recibidos por una visión algo espantosa.  
  
Azure frunció el ceño "Es peor de lo que pense" había centenares de personas tiradas en el suelo con unas marcas verdes que parecían espuma.  
  
Glorifindel se bajo del caballo y comenzó a ayudar a las víctimas, Farin lo siguió.  
  
Daisuke se hecho las manos a la nuca "Yo debería de estar juntando información para saber quien se llevó a la hermana de Farin..."  
  
El Draco lo miro por momentos "¿Que es mas importante, la vida de una elfa o la de un reino?"  
  
Daisuke miro por momentos a su amigo draconiano "Pregunta difícil" comento "Supongo que... ¿El reino?" lo penso por momentos "No, ninguno es mas importante que el otro"  
  
El Draco asintió "No importa el número. De cualquier forma, ¿por que no ayudas a tu maestro?"  
  
"Yo no se nada de curación, Farin sabe un poco, y por eso es el quien ayuda. Yo soy mejor luchador supongo"  
  
"Note que aun usas los movimientos de combate de los oscuros"  
  
Daisuke levanto la vista "¿Debería de dejar de usarlos? Fui instruido en ellos desde muy niño por mi padre, que en paz descanse"  
  
El Draco estaba por decir algo sobre eso pero decidió detenerse.  
  
"Pero ahora que lo dices... Si quiero dejar de ser un oscuro tendría que dejar de usar las estrategias oscuras, las sellare todas cuando sea aceptado en Rivendel"  
  
El Draco miró a su amigo a los ojos "¿Que quieres decir con 'dejar de ser un oscuro'? No puedes cambiar lo que eres así como así"  
  
"¿Uh?"  
  
"Debes de aceptar que eres parte oscuro, así como abrazar el lado de la luz que se te fue regalado, eres como un Avatar del mundo"  
  
"¿Avatar del mundo?"  
  
El Draco asintió "Sin luz el mundo estaría enterrado en la oscuridad, y sin oscuridad, la luz volvería ciego a cualquiera"  
  
"Erm... dudo haberte entendido"  
  
"Digámoslo así, ¿Crees que seria bueno aniquilar al mal para siempre?"  
  
"¿Eh? Supongo que si"  
  
"Bueno, que tal si lo hacemos, y para ello hay que acabar con la envidia y todas esas emociones también"  
  
Daisuke lo penso por momentos "Supongo"  
  
"Exacto, nadie sentiría emociones negativas, solo positivas, y con la ausencia de las negativas muchas de sus opiniones se verían afectadas, de hecho, no tendrían opinión de la cual hablar. Serian autómatas"  
  
"¿Que es un autómata?"  
  
El Draco suspiro "Es alguien que no piensa y actúa solo por que si"  
  
"Ahh, ósea que no tendría sentido vivir en un mundo sin oscuridad"  
  
"Exacto, el mundo necesita de luz y sombra para vivir, de lo contrario no valdría la pena que existiera la vida."  
  
Daisuke asintió, estaba por decir algo mas cuando Farin apareció frente a él con una pequeña elfa agarrando su brazo. "¿Y quien es ella?" pregunto curioso  
  
"Ella, es Umi, mi hermana"  
  
"¿Eh? Pense que estaba secuestrada..."  
  
"Escape" explicó la elfa "Y un valiente caballero en armadura me ayudó a llegar aquí"  
  
"¿A si? Me gustaría conocerlo" comento Farin sonriendo.  
  
"Oh, dijo que ya te conocía, se llama Mishre"  
  
Daisuke miro hacia arriba "Mishre... ¿Quien es ese?"  
  
"Nos lo encontramos un par de veces, ¿no recuerdas?"  
  
El medio elfo asintió, aunque en realidad no recordaba. "Mi nombre es Daisuke, soy discípulo de Glorifindel"  
  
Umi asintió "Mishre me hablo un poco de ti, eres un elfo con sorpresas"  
  
"Ermm, en realidad soy un medio elfo"  
  
La muchacha movió su mano de forma indiferente "Es lo mismo"  
  
Farin y Azure rieron por momentos "De cualquier manera, las cosas se pusieron mejor de lo que pensábamos"  
  
Daisuke asintió "Ahora quedaría regresar a Rivendel, ¿verdad?"  
  
Azure tosió atrayendo la atención de los Elfos y Medio Elfo "¿Antes de ir ahí quieren acompañarme a Draconia? Quisiera darles algunos regalos, y estoy seguro de que el Señor Chromium estará alegre de verlos de nuevo"  
  
Farin asintió y luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana "Quiero que vengas conmigo a Rivendel"  
  
"¿Que? Pero vivo en Lothlórien"  
  
"Por favor"  
  
Umi miro a los ojos a su hermano "¿Por que?"  
  
"Por que necesito verte, y asegurarme de que estés bien"  
  
"Lo... lo pensare"  
  
Daisuke bostezo "¿Y el maestro?"  
  
"Ayudando a las víctimas, los recuperados están ayudando al maestro"  
  
"¿Y el tal Mishre?"  
  
Umi sonrió "Dijo que tenia otras cosas que hacer, algo sobre Trasgos y Orcos"  
  
"Curioso" comento Farin suspirando "Fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo, aunque fue solo por unos días..."  
  
Daisuke asintió, regresando a pensar lo que Azure le había dicho.  
  
----------  
Fin del capitulo 10  
----------  
  
Bueno... Lo escribí rápido, espero que haya sido de agrado ^_^U.  
  
Alguien por ahí me mando un mail diciéndome que no estaba muy bien que Daisuke fuera un 'guerrero' acá cuando en AMELC es casi un pacifista. Como dice el mismo aquí, el 'sella' las estrategias de combate oscuras, esto le reduciría su nivel de pelea mucho. Aunque en AMELC en alguno que otro momento le despierta la locura del "Berseker Rage" como acá. 


	12. Capitulo 11

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio once  
El inicio de una amistad  
  
-------------  
  
En la profundidad de la oscuridad el líder de los Nazgûl le sonreía a una figura tan o mas poderosa que él. "Todo va como el plan lo dice"  
  
"Excelente, cuando Él regrese tendrá al mundo a sus pies"   
  
El Nazgûl asintió lentamente "Pero..."  
  
"Lo se, el Dragón y el Draco ya han hablado, eso es malo" la figura se quedo pensando durante varios minutos.   
  
El Nazgûl gruño "En realidad hablaba de los Elfos"  
  
"¿Que Elfos?"  
  
"Principalmente el medio oscuro, Saugaran"  
  
"Ahh, escuche hablar de ese NIÑO, ¿Como puedes pensar que un niño es una amenaza?"  
  
"Lo pienso, y lo se" luego de decir esto el Nazgûl desapareció.  
  
El otro soltó un bufido "Ningún Nazgûl me dice lo que tengo que hacer" pero en realidad había decidido mandar a matar a Saugaran.  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke estornudo sin motivo aparente "¿Cuando salimos para la ciudad Draconiana?"  
  
"¡Quiero ver mas Dracos!" Afirmó Umi algo emocionada por estas criaturas azules.  
  
Glorifindel se hecho la mano a la cara "Niños... Aun tenemos trabajo aquí, ¿saben?"  
  
Farin asintió "Iremos cuando Minas Tirith este bien"  
  
Daisuke soltó un bufido "Eso no es justo"  
  
"Si lo es"  
  
El medio Elfo se dio vuelta para luego marcharse, Umi suspiro y siguió a Dai.  
  
Glorifindel los miro por momentos "¿Desde cuando son amigos?"  
  
Farin se encogió los hombros "Tienen mas o menos la misma edad, y nosotros estamos ocupados trabajando..."  
  
El Señor Elfo asintió lentamente "Supongo que se esperaba"   
  
Farin asintió lentamente "Pero me preocupa Umi"  
  
"¿Que no quiera ir contigo a Rivendel?"  
  
El Elfo mas joven asintió "Ya fue secuestrada una vez... ¿Y para que? No entendí"  
  
"Yo tampoco, pero si fue secuestrada por oscuros..." comenzó a decir Glorifindel "Debe de tener algún futuro, ¿no lo crees?"  
  
"Sup-" Farin fue interrumpido por una leve risa detrás de él.  
  
"¿Hablan de Umi sin saber lo que planean ellos?" Era Mishre, quien ahora no tenia la capucha.  
  
Farin lo miro por momentos "No, no se lo que planean 'ellos', pero..."  
  
"¿Quiénes son 'ellos'?" Preguntó Glorifindel, interesado en el tema.  
  
"Los oscuros, los Nazgûl, orcos, trasgos, algunos dragones, de todo" fue la respuesta que dio el hombre "¿Como esta Umi?"  
  
"Ella esta bien, gracias por preguntar" comento entre dientes Farin.  
  
"No deberías hablarme en ese tono" afirmo Mishre "Después de todo sin mi hubiera muerto en el mismo momento en el que escapo"  
  
"¿Por que lo dices?"  
  
"Varios Guerreros de la oscuridad aparecieron frente a nosotros, así como otros bichos" musito Mishre "Tenia que protegerla"  
  
"¿Por que?"  
  
Una mueca se formo en el paladín "¿Por que? Ella se supone que es una especie de elfa milagrosa que será el motivo por el cual todos los problemas que surgieron recientemente se desvanezcan" lo penso por un momento "Detendría a la plaga por completo, los orcos cesarían de reproducirse en masa, los trasgos dejarían el poco avance tecnológico que ahora tienen... los Elfos oscuros serian reducidos a unas cuantas tribus y..."  
  
"Ya entendimos" dijo Farin algo molesto por la cantidad de información que les estaba dando el hombre "Nunca dices nada, y ahora saltas con todo esto, ¿Que sucedió?"  
  
"Ella sucedió" termino de decir el hombre para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer entre el gentío que ahora caminaba por Minas Tirith.  
  
"Es un sujeto extraño"  
  
"En efecto"  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke miro hacia atrás "¿Por que me sigues?"  
  
"Por que es aburrido ver a mi hermano y el señor Glorifindel trabajar"  
  
"Ahh, ¿Y yo no soy aburrido?" pregunto Dai con una sonrisa  
  
La elfa lo penso por momentos "No lo se, no te conozco"  
  
"¡Ja! Eso supongo, sabes, yo soy un héroe para los Dracos"  
  
Umi levanto la vista "¿Dices la verdad?"  
  
Daisuke asintió "¿Quieres que te cuente la historia? ¡Es buena!"  
  
"Mmm, supongo que si"  
  
"Bien, pues resulta que una especie de monstruo negro con alas enormes atacaba a los Dracos durante la noche, matándolos uno a uno, fue entonces cuando los otros acompañados por mi llegamos ahí"  
  
"Aja, ¿Y que paso después?" Preguntó Umi interesada.  
  
"Pues que, Chromium, el Gran Draco me pidió personalmente que lo ayudara"  
  
"¿Y por que tu? ¿Que no hubiera sido mejor si Glorifindel lo hiciese?"  
  
Daisuke estaba por explicar que el hecho de que el tuviera sangre oscura lo hacia el mejor compañero de batalla de Azure, pero no estaba por decir eso.  
  
"Pues Glorifindel me lo pidió"  
  
"¿No dijiste que fue Chromium?" Preguntó Umi algo molesta.  
  
"Pues también"  
  
"Bueno, ¿Y que paso?"  
  
"Pues yo y Azure..."  
  
"Azure y yo" corrigió la elfa.  
  
"Erm... si, lo que sea, nosotros luchamos con el monstruo, pero mi visión superior nos permitió derrotarlo, además las escamas de Azure ayudaron mucho"  
  
"Mmm" comenzó a pensar Umi.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"No sabes contar historias"  
  
"Bueno, soy un soldado, no un juglar"  
  
Umi miro alrededor "Lo que sea, mejor hagamos otra cosa"  
  
Daisuke coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca "Bueno... ¿Quieres que te cuente cuando Farin y yo peleamos con una horda de Orcos?"  
  
"No, prefiero que vayamos con Azure"  
  
"¿Para que?"  
  
"Pidámosle que nos deje volar"  
  
"Ermm... pero no se si es buena idea"  
  
"¡Vamos!"   
  
Daisuke lo debatió por segundos, y luego asintió "Supongo que no habrá ningún daño"  
  
-------------  
  
"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Arcades Sabboth exigió saber, bastante molesto.  
  
El dragón menor bajo la cabeza "No lo se mi Señor, él desapareció"  
  
"Demonios... otro mas" comento molesto el Dios del Fuego.  
  
"En realidad él no fue corrompido por el poder" comento el dragón menor.  
  
Arcades asintió "¡Esto es culpa del estúpido de Sauron!"  
  
"Se... ¡señor!"   
  
"No tengo miedo de decir el nombre del inombrable, inepto" refunfuño el Señor de los Dragones.   
  
"¿Que haremos con el asunto de Ryujin?" Preguntó el dragón, levantando la vistan nuevamente.  
  
"Lo hablare con Chromium... no hay salida, esto estaba profetizado"  
  
El dragón asintió y luego se retiro.   
  
Sabboth gruño para sus adentros "¡Maldito seas hermano, me hablas después de canturías y sucede esto!"   
  
"¿Esto?" Preguntó una voz.  
  
Arcades Saboth miro el espejo mágico y luego asintió, ante la imagen de Chromium "Uno de mis dragones desapareció"  
  
"Debe de ser el que ataco a los Grifos"  
  
"No podría decir que si, pero tampoco que no" admito el Dragón.  
  
"Lo tomare como un tal vez entonces, pero no te hablaba por eso. Mas bien por que creo saber quienes son LOS elegidos"  
  
"¿Los?"  
  
Chromium asintió "Es algo complicado, pero te explicare..."   
  
Arcades Sabboth era todo oídos a las palabras de su hermano.  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke había accedido a la petición de Umi luego de que esta lloriqueara, por lo que ambos se encontraban frente a Azure pidiéndole que los entretenga.  
  
El Draco arqueo una ceja "¿Soy payaso yo?"  
  
Umi lo miro con ojos de borrego "Por favor, ¿Si?" formó su sonrisa mas amorosa.  
  
Azure trato de mirar hacia otra parte, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir "Pero solo unos minutos, ¿esta bien?"  
  
"Perfectamente bien" afirmo Daisuke dando un salto sobre el Draco "Vamos Umi"  
  
La elfa parpadeo "¿Como es que saltas así?"  
  
El medio Elfo se rasco la nuca riendo "Es que soy el mejor"  
  
"¿Que te dijeron del ego?" pregunto Azure sonriendo.  
  
"¿Que es lo que me hace carismático?" argumento el muchacho.  
  
Umi suspiro y se subió a Azure algo mas torpemente "Eres muy hablador, ¿no?"  
  
"Mmm, algo así, supongo" comento pensativamente.  
  
Azure estaba por decir algo mas, pero decidió estirar sus alas y despegar, mientras mas rápido terminara esto mas pronto podría descansar.  
  
Umi miro fascinada a Gondor, se podían ver las montañas, Minas Tirith y grandes prados... pro algún motivo la sonrisa de la elfa desapareció.  
  
Daisuke la miro confundido "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"Es que... es lindo" admitió "Pero..."  
  
"Lothlórien lo es mas, ¿verdad?"  
  
Umi asintió "Supongo que debes pensar lo mismo de tu pueblo natal"  
  
Daisuke la miro por momentos "En realidad no, por eso me mudo a Rivendel"  
  
"Ah, ¿Vas a vivir en Rivendel ahora? Supongo que es mejor que una ciudad humana"  
  
"Lo es"  
  
Azure asintió "Rivendel es un lugar muy hermoso, si fuera Elfo seguro que quisiera vivir ahí"  
  
"Mmm, yo no estoy segura" afirmo Umi suspirando.  
  
Daisuke asintió "Farin quiere que vengas"  
  
"Farin no es mi dueño, es mi hermano"  
  
"Cierto, pero eso es..."   
  
Umi asintió sin dejar al medio Elfo terminar de hablar "¿Realmente Farin combatió Orcos?" pregunto cambiando de tema.  
  
"¡Claro! Él y yo acabamos solos con cientos de orcos" claro, estaba exagerando el número, ¿pero a quien le importa eso?  
  
"Supongo que es muy valiente entonces... La verdad apenas lo conozco"  
  
Daisuke le sonrió "Tal vez seria bueno pasar un tiempo con él, ¿no lo crees?"  
  
Umi levanto la vista para ver cara a cara al medio Elfo "Tal vez"  
  
El Draco decidió hablar "¿No sabes para que te querían los oscuros?"   
  
Umi negó con la cabeza "Mishre dijo algo de milagros, pero no se si creerle en eso" bajo la vista pensativamente.  
  
"Extraño supongo" afirmo Azure "El Señor Chromium tal vez sepa algo al respecto"  
  
"¿Si? Seria bueno, no quiero que esos sucios oscuros me vuelvan a tocar"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿Eh?"   
  
"Pues, son escoria" afirmo Umi molesta "Lo peor de lo peor, ¿Sabias que toman sangre?"   
  
"Mmm, seguramente era jugo de tomate" afirmo Daisuke nerviosamente.  
  
"¿Jugo de tomate? ¡Ridículo! Sangre era ¡Te lo aseguro!"  
  
Daisuke bajo la vista silenciosamente.  
  
"¿Pasa algo?"  
  
"No... nada"  
  
Azure estaba por decir cual era el problema, pero decidió dejar que Daisuke lo dijera por si mismo cuando estuviera listo. Obviamente no podría saber que Daisuke no estaría listo hasta varios siglos mas tarde, pero el pensamiento no le cruzo por la cabeza.  
  
-------------  
  
Umi y Daisuke pasaron todo el día juntos, aunque Dai dejo de hablar luego de que la elfa dijera su opinión sobre los Elfos oscuros. Ahora se encontraban en un bosque caminando.  
  
"Esto me recuerda a Loth-" comenzó a decir Umi, pero fue interrumpida cuando algo la tiro al suelo.  
  
Daisuke la miro alarmado, y luego volteo para ver al atacante "¡Un orco!"   
  
El Orco sonrió maliciosamente, lamiendo su cimitarra "Hoy comeré carne elfica"  
  
Umi se trato de levantar, pero el orco la volvió a golpear.   
  
"¡Oye! ¡Detente!" grito Daisuke dando un salto, golpeo al orco con una patada voladora directo en la quijada del orco.   
  
La elfa levanto la vista, esperando ver al orco pateando a Daisuke, pero se sorprendió al ver al medio Elfo dándole batalla.  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Eres fuerte"   
  
El orco asintió "Tu también"   
  
Los ojos del medio Elfo brillaron en una tonalidad roja "Pero morirás" comento en un suspiro que Umi no pudo escuchar.  
  
El orco dio un paso atrás, la mirada del niño era... aterradora, incluso para alguien de su raza.  
  
"¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana!?" grito una voz mientras una flecha golpeo al orco en el hombro.   
  
Umi volteo y sonrió "¡Hermano!"  
  
El orco cayo al suelo cuando otra flecha lo golpeo "Ugh... malditos"   
  
Daisuke silenciosamente le clavo su daga en el estomago, terminando con su dolor.  
  
Farin corrió hacia su hermana "¿Estas bien?"  
  
Umi asintió "Gracias a Daisuke"   
  
El medio Elfo reía rascándose la nuca "¿Ves? Te dije que soy muy fuerte"  
  
Farin asintió "Daisuke es en extremo fuerte para su edad"  
  
"¡Claro que si! ¡Soy tan fuerte como un troll!"   
  
Umi y Farin lo miraron por momentos, luego se hecharon a reír a carcajadas.  
  
"¿¡Que tiene de gracioso!?" exigió saber el muchacho.  
  
Farin paro de reír y suspiro "Nada amigo mío, te agradezco que la ayudaras"  
  
Daisuke asintió "Era mi deber, además ella es mi amiga"  
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Lo soy?"  
  
"Supongo"  
  
"Eres un Elfo extraño" afirmo Umi sonriendo.  
  
"¡Soy un medio Elfo!" gruño Daisuke  
  
"Es lo mismo" Daisuke podría haber gritado de furia ante esta respuesta, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado.  
  
Farin sonrió "Partiremos por la mañana, en realidad venia a decirles eso"  
  
Los ojos de Umi brillaron de felicidad "¿De verdad? ¡Entonces vamos a ver Dracos!"   
  
Daisuke asintió "Pero antes tienes que ver tus heridas, ¿Verdad Farin?"  
  
Farin miro a su amigo, y luego a Umi "Es cierto, ese monstruo pudo matarte"  
  
Umi se miro de arriba abajo, recién en ese momento noto sus lastimaduras "¡Buaaaa! ¡Tengo muchos raspones!" tenia heridas mas graves que simples raspones, pero estos eran los mas visibles.  
  
Farin suspiro "Niña mimada..."  
  
"¿Dijiste algo hermano?" pregunto la muchacha con algo de furia en su voz.  
  
"¿Yo? No, ¡Nada!" dijo Farin, con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
"¿Temeroso de una niña?" pregunto Daisuke, mofándose.  
  
Umi miro furiosa al medio Elfo "¡No soy solo una niña!"  
  
Daisuke dio un paso atrás "Erm... ¡Como tu digas!"   
  
Farin suspiro "Vamos, será mejor dormir, ya es tarde" comento mirando las estrellas en el cielo.  
  
La elfa y el semielfo asintieron y siguieron a Farin hacia la posada donde dormirían.  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño mirando la luna desde el techo de la posada "¿De verdad te deje?" se pregunto, refiriéndose a la luna, como en una metáfora de esta con la oscuridad.  
  
El medio Elfo no sabia como podía ser que las palabras de una niña le afectaran tanto. ¿Era el acaso una escoria como Umi decía que todos los Elfos oscuros eran?   
  
Ciertamente el no se consideraba un oscuro completo, pues no le era, ¿Pero eso donde lo dejaba? ¿Media escoria?   
  
No.  
  
Daisuke se negó a admitir tal cosa.  
  
En ese momento Daisuke vio algo que no esperaba ver, frente a la luna una especie de serpiente paso volando, el medio Elfo reconoció a la bestia como un dragón oriental.   
  
"Me pregunto que hace por aquí este tipo de monstruo" musito el muchacho mirando de cerca al dragón, su color era verde, con dos cuernos dorados coronándolo.   
  
Tan pronto como apareció, el dragón oriental desapareció a los ojos de Daisuke.   
  
"Dragones... Dracos... Luz, noche." el medio Elfo suspiro "Desearía haber nacido en un mundo menos complicado..."  
  
"Veo que no puedes dormir" dijo una voz a su lado, Daisuke asintió al ver que era Azure.   
  
"¿Tu tampoco?" pregunto el muchacho.  
  
"En realidad yo no necesito dormir, almenos no demasiado" afirmo el Draco, orgulloso de ser parte de la clase guerrera de los hijos de Chromium.  
  
"Hump... Yo tampoco" comento Daisuke con una mueca.   
  
"Es esa la forma de ser de los soldados"  
  
Dasiuke asintió "Siento que soy una especie juguete para los dioses"  
  
El Draco rió "¿Juguete? Mas bien elegido"  
  
"¿Eh? Vaya, si que crees en fantasías"  
  
"Nuestro mundo es una fantasía" respondió el Draco mirando las estrellas "Tu fuiste destinado a ser un gran guerrero... eso dicen las estrellas que te guían"  
  
Daisuke miro hacia otra parte "Eso no dice nada, puedo nombrar muchos grandes guerreros que sirvieron a la oscuridad"  
  
"En efecto, pero también muchos que sirven a la luz, tu sigues a uno de ellos"  
  
Daisuke miro a Azure "Glorifindel"  
  
"En efecto" asintió el Draco "El es un gran guerrero heroico"  
  
"El heroísmo no es mi guía" afirmo Daisuke gruñendo "El Sol tampoco"  
  
"¿La Luna?" pregunto el Draco, frunciendo el ceño.   
  
"No, ella tampoco" respondió con una sonrisa el medio Elfo "Quisiera ser mi propio guía, en realidad"  
  
El Draco sonrió "Quisieras no ser un oscuro, pero tampoco un Elfo, ¿Tal vez un humano?"  
  
"No, ninguno de los tres son suficientes"  
  
"Es por eso que debes de ser los tres, al mismo tiempo"  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del muchacho "¿Sabes por que deje a los oscuros?"  
  
"¿Te hartaste?" pregunto el Draco, adivinando.  
  
"No, en realidad me gustaba vivir ahí, seguramente ahora estaría aprendiendo a ser el general de los ejércitos oscuros... o algo así, tal vez un soldado solitario... bueno, la cosa es que ellos me hecharon" el medio Elfo bajo la vista mientras decía esto.  
  
"Quieres decir que no dejaste la oscuridad por voluntad" comento el Draco, algo decepcionado.  
  
"Supongo, pero mi tío me hecho por un motivo clave, aceptaba mi lado oscuro, no le molestaba mi lado humano... pero..."  
  
"Detestaba tu lado iluminado"   
  
"En efecto, y ahora veo a Umi y veo que ella antes de que sea presentada la oportunidad..."  
  
"Rechaza tu lado oscuro"  
  
Daisuke asintió, volviendo su mirada a la luna "Pero cuando vaya a Rivendel... mi lado oscuro será solo un recuerdo"  
  
"¿Que no querías tener tus tres partes unidas?"  
  
"La oscuridad será un recuerdo para los demás" afirmo Daisuke, explicando "Pero permanecerá presente en mi por siempre..."   
  
"¿Por que tomas esta decisión?"  
  
"Por Umi" respondió secamente el muchacho poniéndose de pie "Voy a dormir ahora, supongo que tengo que dejar mis tendencias nocturnas"  
  
El Draco asintió lentamente, preguntándose si era seguro lo que Daisuke haría.  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 11  
----------  
  
^_^U "Por Umi" Vaya... no pensaba escribir eso :p. Ni modo.  
  
Anyway, no le falta mucho para llegar al final, mmm, unos cinco o seis capítulos dependiendo que tan grandes sean estos.  
  
Poco a poco el Dai de AMELC va apareciendo, ¿no creen? 


	13. Capitulo 12

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio doce  
Algo sobre negro y azul  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos "¿Ya podemos irnos con los dracos?" Preguntó algo molesto.  
  
Glorifindel asintió lentamente "Cuando Azure este listo"   
  
El guerrero draco extendió sus alas "¡Suban a mi lomo entonces elfos!"   
  
Los cuatro elfos se subieron sobre el ser color cielo "¿Ya arreglaron todos sus asuntos?" Preguntó el Draco.  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "En realidad no, pero los clérigos de aquí ya lo tienen todo controlado"  
  
Umi formo una sonrisa en su rostro "Es una suerte, ¿Esa plaga ya fue eliminada?"  
  
"¿Eh? No, en realidad esta es solo una solución temporal, debemos encontrar la fuente del mal para destruirlo por completo" Explico Glorifindel.  
  
La elfa bajo la vista "¿Es cosa de orcos?"  
  
Daisuke miro a Umi por momentos, antes de recostarse en el lomo de Azure "No, oscuros" estaba por decir algo mas, pero se detuvo.  
  
"Debí adivinarlo" comento entre dientes la elfa.  
  
Daisuke y Azure suspiraron con cierta melancolía.   
  
Farin decidió no reprender a su hermana, para mirar a su mentor "¿Cómo piensa encontrar la fuente?"  
  
"¿Eh? Bueno, esperaba que los mismos oscuros nos atacasen tarde o temprano, ¿Hace cuanto fue nuestro ultimo encuentro con ellos?"  
  
Farin lo penso por un momento "Creo que hace como un mes mas o menos... pero fue el único encuentro en realidad"  
  
Daisuke asintió "Farin se lucio en aquella coacción, derrotando a esa mole"  
  
El amigo del medio elfo se sonrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca "Bueno... no fue nada en realidad"  
  
"¿Ese es el gran plan?" pregunto estupefacta la elfa "Pense que un Señor Elfo como usted tendría algo mas elaborado en mente"  
  
Glorifindel se encogió los hombros "Lo tendría si supiera de donde son estos oscuros, sinceramente, quisiera que esto terminara lo mas rápido posible"  
  
Azure suspiro "Creo que el señor Chromium puede ayudar en eso"  
  
"No lo dudo" comento con una mueca el señor Elfo.  
  
-------------  
  
El viaje no fue largo, en efecto, fue bastante corto, mucho mas de lo que esperaban. La ciudad de los dracos no se veía en lo mas mínimo diferente, o almenos eso aprecia a simple vista. El viento se sentía diferente, como mas frío.   
  
Azure parpadeo "Vaya... ¿Que significa esto?" Frunció el ceño al ver que solo un draco los recibió.  
  
"¡Señor Azure! ¡Sea usted bienvenido!" Saludó un guardia.   
  
Azure asintió "Por favor, guía a nuestros amigos con Chromium"  
  
El guardia acato la orden "Por favor síganme" Los elfos sonrieron y comenzaron a seguir al draco, pero Azure detuvo a Daisuke "Nosotros iremos hacia otra dirección, amigo"  
  
Glorifindel volteo para verlos "No se tarden demasiado" luego siguió caminando junto a Farin y Umi, perdiéndose de vista.  
  
Daisuke parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"Si, pense de lo que hablamos la otra noche, y decidí que seria bueno hablar contigo, claro que mi señor Chromium también tendrá algo de opinión en el asunto"  
  
El medio elfo frunció el ceño "No se por que deberías de tener alguna importancia"  
  
El cielo en ese momento se oscureció, aunque ni el medio elfo ni el draco parecieron darse cuenta "Pense que éramos amigos" comento Azure algo dolido  
  
Daisuke suspiro "Lo somos" levanto la vista "Pero es mi vida, además antes te repugnaba mi parte oscura, ¿por que habrías de decirme que es malo dejarla?"  
  
"Nunca hable de que fuera malo" comento Azure con una sonrisa que le daba algo de miedo al semielfo "Tu fuiste el que lo dijo"  
  
Daisuke bajo la vista "Escúchame, no se por que pero la opinión de esta elfa me interesa bastante, y dudo que vaya a aceptarme si sabe lo que realmente soy"  
  
"Eso no quiere decir que tengas que dejar de serlo, vivirías una mentira"  
  
"¿Mentira? No... lo dudo" comento pensativamente Dai.  
  
"Dile la verdad, y veras que te aceptara tarde o temprano"  
  
"Lo dudo..." repitió el muchacho parte oscuro, volteando la mirada hacia otra parte.  
  
"No crees en tu propia suerte, ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿Cómo creer en algo que no existe? Y si existe... ¡Que suerte!" el sarcasmo era obvio en su discurso, cada vez hablaba mas molesto.  
  
"¿Crees no tener suerte?"  
  
Daisuke miro al draco fríamente "Sinceramente no sabría decir que es la suerte, o el amor, o la amistad o..."  
  
"¡Basta!" grito exaltado el Draco "¡Realmente eres un estúpido Daisuke, aprendiz de Glorifindel!"   
  
"¿Que me dijiste?" pregunto el medio elfo, sorprendido por las acciones de su amigo draco.  
  
"Te llame estúpido, pues eso es lo que eres, o almenos aparentas ser" explico Azure gruñendo "Tienes todo lo que alguna vez solo soñaste con tener, amigos, aventuras, un mentor a quien mirar hacia arriba, y estoy seguro de que hay lugar para romance en tu corazón"  
  
Daisuke miro al suelo, una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho "Yo..."  
  
"Es la primera vez que te veo llorar" comento Azure cambiando de tema repentinamente.  
  
El semielfo seco su lagrima con su mano "Yo no lloro, soy fuerte"  
  
"Los mas fuertes lloran, ¿sabes?"   
  
"No... no me importa."  
  
"Vaya, así que no te importa" comento una voz detrás de ellos, Daisuke y Azure voltearon para ver a un elfo con la piel blanca como las perlas montado sobre una bestia oscura, un draco caído.  
  
"¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?" exigió saber Azure, colocándose delante de Daisuke protectivamente.  
  
"Nosotros vinimos aquí para llevarnos al medio elfo, él quien tiene su futuro a nuestro lado" explico el elfo oscuro.  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Es muy estúpido venir así a la ciudad draconiana"  
  
Azure asintió extendiendo sus alas "¡Vamos a acabar con ustedes!"  
  
El oscuro rió levemente "Los dracos están muy ocupados como para salir de su ciudad, aquí en los limites estamos seguros, por lo que somos solo ustedes y nosotros" al decir esto arranco una de las escamas del draco negro para lansarcela a Daisuke, este simplemente la atrapo con su mano.  
  
"Vaya, las historias sobre ti son ciertas entonces, te invito cordialmente a regresar a mi lado, tendrás un gran puesto en la comunidad oscura."  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño para luego lanzar la escama hacia el suelo "No quiero, si me quieres llevar tendrás que derrotarme"  
  
"Esta bien, en ese caso los retamos a ambos, una batalla aérea será mucho mas interesante que luchar metal contra metal, ¿no lo crees?" los ojos del oscuro brillaron mientras formaba una sonrisa abominable en su rostro.   
  
El draco oscuro estiro sus alas y salió volando.  
  
Daisuke se subió de un salto sobre Azure quien como un rayo siguió a los oscuros.  
  
"Esto me recuerda a la batalla contra aquella bestia" comento Azure con una mueca en su rostro, realmente su discusión con Daisuke aprecia haberse desvanecido.  
  
"En efecto, pero en esta coacción también hay que luchar con un oscuro... me pregunto si saldremos vivos de esta"  
  
El draco estaba por responder, cuando de repente una lluvia de flechas los sacudió "¡Argh!"  
  
-------------  
  
Umi miro hacia atrás "¿Y Daisuke?" pregunto  
  
"Esta por ahí, hablando con Azure" respondió Farin "Me pregunto por que se oscurecería el día así..."  
  
"Un eclipse" explico Glorifindel "¿Acaso nunca vieron uno?"  
  
"Erm... en realidad si, pero no pense..." las palabras de Farin se desvanecieron cuando vio a Chromium, estaba recostado sobre una gran cantidad de hojas de apariencia curativa según el juicio del elfo de los bosques.  
  
"¿¡Que sucedió aquí!?" exigió saber Farin corriendo hacia el Gran Draco.  
  
El Draco plateado levanto la vista "Ugh... Hola muchacho" comento Chromium.   
  
"Este... ¿Es un Draco?" pregunto maravillada Umi, realmente pensaba que el mas grande de ellos era Azure, pero este era por mucho el mayor de todos.   
  
Glorifindel asintió lentamente "¿Que fue lo que te ocurrió viejo amigo?"  
  
"Nada que tu anillo no pueda curar... realmente lo necesito amigo"  
  
"Sabes lo que pasaría si lo uso demasiado"  
  
"En efecto, lo se, pero... mi gente me necesita, por favor amigo, te pido tu ayuda ahora y yo te estaré eternamente agradecido"  
  
Glorifindel sonrió como pensando por que el Gran Draco pensaría que seria capaz de negarse "No te preocupes, jamas le daré la espalda a un amigo" toco con su mano el rostro del Gran Draco, un brillo santo lentamente comenzó a curar la enfermedad de Chromium.  
  
"¿Que atrocidad fue capaz de dejarte en ese estado?" pregunto Farin extremadamente preocupado, los presentes no se decidían si era por que Chromium estribera enfermo o por que tiempos oscuros se avecindaban.   
  
Chromium se puso de pie, su brillo plateado regreso donde se suponía se encontraba "Pues esto sucedió cuando intente leer el destino de los elegidos"  
  
"¿Que?" fue lo único que escapo de los labios de Farin.  
  
"Un elfo oscuro apareció de repente frente a mi, y murmuro un sortilegio que me contagio la plaga... no entiendo como fue que eso fue posible" bajo la vista "Su magia negra era poderosa, potenciada por el innombrable mismo"  
  
Umi parpadeo repetidas veces "Perdóneme señor draco, pero por favor no diga 'elfos oscuros' son solo oscuros, nosotros los elfos no tenemos nada que ver"  
  
"Ellos son elfos caídos, hay dracos caídos también, aunque en mucha menor medida..." el señor de los dracos suspiro "De cualquier manera, estuve enfermo por un día completo, claro que podría haber aguantado mucho mas"  
  
"No habría que esperar menos de un ser santo como usted" comento Farin arrodillándose "¿Sabe donde pudo ir a parar ese oscuro?"  
  
El Draco pareció pensarle por un momento "No lo se, mis hijos han estado ocupados atendiendo asuntos que se suponía eran míos por lo que no pudimos vigilar demasiado"  
  
"Entiendo" comento Umi entre dientes.  
  
"Yo no" afirmo Farin levantando la vista "¿Como fue posible que el poder del anillo de mi maestro, aunque milagroso, lo curara cuando no fue lo bastante fuerte como para sanar a los hombres" Farin no acusaba a Chromium de nada, el hecho simplemente le aprecia extraño.  
  
"Tiene que ver con la magia que te enseñe a usar para salvar a Daisuke hace algún tiempo" explico el señor de los Dracos mientras se daba vuelta "Mi voluntad para vivir me mantiene en pie, es por eso que excedo en edad a los mas viejos de los elfos"  
  
Umi levanto la vista "Chromium... ¡Claro! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!" todos miraron a la elfa confundidos "Usted es uno de los cinco grandes de la antigüedad, ¿verdad?"  
  
"En efecto, pero solo Arcades Sabboth y yo seguimos con vida" explico el Gran Draco "Y nuestra vida esta siendo amenazada por lo que parece" bajo la vista "Desde ahora tendré que redoblar las defensas"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Era de esperarse vejo amigo, pero supongo que es una lastima, este lugar era de los pocos que se mantenían tranquilos... bueno, almenos antes de lo del draco caído"  
  
Chromium asintió, pero abruptamente extendió sus alas "¡Hay uno aquí!"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Un Caido?"  
  
Chromium asintió mirando el cielo "¡No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta!"  
  
Farin y Umi parpadearon "No puedo ver nada con esta oscuridad" comentaron al unísono.  
  
Glorifindel suspiro hondo "Daisuke vuelve a batallar a la bestia" aprecia que era el único elfo presente que podía ver la batalla.  
  
"Pero esta vez es peor" comento Chromium, sudando "Si no gana la batalla estoy seguro de que será una gran desgracia para toda la Tierra-media"  
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Chromium asintió "Si Daisuke y Azure mueren en esta pelea no podrán cumplir sus destinos, y nunca podremos tener la oportunidad de detenerlo a Él"  
  
"¿A Él? ¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Umi perdiendo la voz.  
  
Chromium bajo la vista "Tu eres la hermana de Farin, ¿no es verdad?"  
  
Umi asintió firmemente "¿Va a responder?"  
  
El Draco volvió a levantar la vista "Sin Daisuke y Azure muchos morirán"   
  
"Supongo que tendré que aceptar esa respuesta..." murmuro la elfa, preguntándose por que Daisuke era tan importante...  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke jadeo dificultosamente "Maldición Azure, ¡No podemos perder!" no le dio importancia a la flecha que tenia clavada en el hombro, para luego levantar diez escamas, cinco en cada mano.  
  
"¡Hazlo!" grito Azure colocándose justo por debajo del Draco caído, en ese momento Daisuke lanzo las escamas golpeando las alas de la bestia negra, provocando que esta cayera varios metros.  
  
"¿Crees que eso es todo? ¿Que con un tiro de suerte me mataras?" pregunto el elfo oscuro formando una siniestra mueca en su rostro.  
  
Daisuke se paro sobre Azure "¡Ríndete! ¡Así tal vez no te mate!"  
  
"Oh, me siento tocado. ¿Solo tal vez?" El oscuro suspiro aburrido desenvainando una espada "¡Mueran!" las alas del Draco oscuro parecieron curarse de inmediato, y este se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Daisuke y Azure, el Oscuro trato de golpear a Daisuke con una estocada que supuestamente no podía esquivar... Pero Azure se interpuso.  
  
El draco grito de dolor cuando el oscuro le arranco el ojo con su espada "¡Estúpida bestia! ¡Sufres por tu impertinencia!"   
  
Daisuke gruño furioso al ver a su amigo herido "¡Groaaaarrr!" el sonido que emitió fue mas parecido a aquel que produce una bestia al que haría un elfo.  
  
El oscuro no pareció sorprenderse "Te crees un gran soldado medio oscuro, pero eres solo un niño mimado, hijo de un guerrero"  
  
Daisuke grito de furia, sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color rojo "Maldito..." alcanzo a decir, salto sobre el draco oscuro como si fuera un saltamontes, sorprendiendo por completo al oscuro "Te atreviste a herir a un amigo mío... ¡Tu no tienes alma!" golpeo al oscuro con gran fuerza, para luego darle otro golpe, y luego otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que murió.  
  
Azure frunció el ceño, tal vez mas por el dolor que sentía que por el hecho de que Daisuke matara al oscuro "En realidad solo quería que lo noquearas... pero eso también sirvió" como por arte de magia el eclipse se desvaneció, junto con el draco caído quien exploto como un tomate.  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño mientras caía, suspiro aliviado cuando Azure lo salvo "¿Que le paso a ese monstruo?"  
  
"No puede soportar la luz del día, pense que ya lo sabias"  
  
El medio elfo asintió lentamente "Perdóname, por mi culpa perdiste un ojo"  
  
"No hay problema, tómalo como un símbolo de nuestra amistad, por cierto, estas muy sucio, podrás bañarte cuando aterricemos"   
  
El medio elfo parpadeo mirándose de arriba a abajo, un bufido escapo de sus labios mientras se arrancaba la flecha que estaba clavada en su hombro "No entiendo como pudo lanzar tantas flechas unidas"  
  
-------------  
  
Una figura oscura frunció el ceño al ver que su asesino había sido eliminado "Parece que el medio oscuro no murió... bueno, almenos Chromium..."  
  
"Chromium sigue con vida" comento una figura sombría a su lado.  
  
"¿QUE? ¡Imposible! El sortilegio que le enseñe a ese oscuro debió de ser suficiente como para matar al draco plateado"  
  
"Pues parece que los elfos de los que te advertí fueron los culpables, el tal Glorifindel y el medio oscuro son los mas molestos"  
  
La figura entrecerró sus ojos "Seria mejor en ese caso mandar a mas asesinos... ¿Quien le sigue en nivel de fuerza a Torama?"  
  
El Nazgûl lo penso por segundos "En realidad son dos, pelean en equipo" explico "Usan espadas antes santas, ahora bastardas"  
  
"A si... ellos, mándalos entonces"  
  
El Nazgûl asintió desapareciendo.  
  
La figura ahora solitaria rió para sus adentros "No hay forma de que puedan soportar el poder de mis dos guerreros, la espada de las mil montañas y la espada de los mil mares harán su trabajo"  
  
El Nazgûl sin embargo pareció estar molesto "Este líder es bastante estúpido... mandar a los mas débiles para luego mandar a los mas fuertes, ¡Es estúpido! ¡Solo hará al enemigo aun mas peligroso de lo que realmente es!" sin embargo, pese a su opinión mando a llamar a los próximos asesinos.  
  
-------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno... vino algo de acción, no es lo que esperaba cuando me la imagine, pero es algo, ¿no? De cualquier manera ya van a aparecer mas oscuros, orcos y cosas así. 


	14. Capitulo 13

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio trece  
Hacia la espada legendaria  
  
-------------  
  
Chromium frunció el ceño mirando la esfera frente a él "Es imposible ver lo que pasara... una verdadera lastima, estaba comenzando a tener progresos" pareció perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de sus hijos entro en la habitación del templo Cían en la que estaba.  
  
"Padre, ¿me llamaste?" Preguntó Azure levantando la vista al Draco plateado.  
  
El Señor de los Dracos volteó para ver a su hijo a los ojos, su mirada se perdió en el ojo roto del Draco guerrero "Si, dos veces ya batallaste al invasor junto a Daisuke, y dos veces venciste"  
  
El Draco se inclino "No merezco halagos su majestad, soy un simple siervo"  
  
Chromium negó con su cabeza "No, no eres un simple siervo mi hijo, eres alguien importante para mí y para todos tus hermanos"  
  
Azure bajo la vista al escuchar las palabras del Draco plateado "La segunda batalla fue mas contra el oscuro que contra el espectro en realidad"  
  
"Lo sé, el Draco corrompido era solo una herramienta" Chromium suspiro cansado "Desearía que no usaran esclavos para sus propósitos..."  
  
Azure asintió "Es algo horrible... pero..." su voz se perdió en un solo recuerdo.  
  
"Bueno" sonrió Chromium olvidando el asunto "En realidad te mande llamar para hablar de otra cosa, veras, en tu segundo combate al lado de Daisuke sufriste una herida irreversible"  
  
El ojo del Draco de repente regreso a sus recuerdos "No fue gran cosa en realidad"  
  
"Bueno, se necesita de gran fuerza de voluntad para salvar a un amigo de la muerte como tú lo hiciste, podrías haber sido asesinado, ¿sabes?"  
  
El Draco guerrero cerro su ojo "Bueno, si, pero me di cuenta que Daisuke es más importante para Arda que un pobre Draco de casta guerrera como yo"  
  
"Azure..." comenzó a decir Chromium, buscando las palabras para consolar a su hijo.  
  
"No majestad... sé que esa es la verdad, y de cualquier forma, mi corazón gritó '¡protégelo!' y sabia que debía detener al oscuro"  
  
Chromium asintió "Seguiste a tu corazón" se dio vuelta regresando su mirada a la esfera mágica "Eso se entiende completamente"   
  
Azure estaba apunto de retirarse, pero la curiosidad lo supero "Dígame mi señor, ¿Sabe cual es el futuro de mi amigo?"  
  
Chromium cerro sus ojos "No, no puedo ver mas allá del inicio de una batalla entre titanes"  
  
"¿Batalla?" Se pregunto confundido Azure.  
  
"En efecto... alguien esta tratando de resurgir al inombrable... o almenos recuperar su reinado hasta que este reviva, eso no podemos permitirlo"  
  
"Eso es... ¡Terrible! Se lo diré a los elfos ahora mismo"  
  
"Hazlo" comento con cierto cansancio el Señor de los Dracos.  
  
"Con su permiso" murmuro Azure mientras se alejaba.  
  
Chromium asintió lentamente "Será mejor que Daisuke consiga la espada perdida pronto..."  
  
-------------  
  
"Déjame ver si entendí" comenzó a decir Farin mirando al Draco "¿Quieres decir que todo esto no es solo una pequeña iniciativa de los elfos oscuros?"  
  
"En efecto, un avatar del inombrable amenaza con destruir las esperanzas de todos trayendo de vuelta a su maestro"  
  
Daisuke bajo la vista "Hump... Sauron... antes lo veneraba como si fuera un dios..."  
  
"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó Farin arqueando una ceja, algo molesto por que Daisuke murmurara el nombre prohibido, suerte que Umi ya estaba dormida para estas horas, así no tendría que escuchar este tipo de comentarios.  
  
"Representa todo lo contrario a lo que deseo, mis sueños, mis ilusiones... lo que quiero ser" Daisuke cerro sus ojos y formo una sonrisa en su rostro "De cualquier manera, ¿Quien es ese sujeto del que hablas Azure?"  
  
El Draco suspiro "El Señor Chromium me lo dijo, no puede ver mas allá de una 'Batalla entre titanes', uno seria el Avatar, y el otro"  
  
Daisuke formo una mueca en su rostro "Yo"  
  
"¿Eh? Nunca dije eso"  
  
Farin se hecho a reír "¡Jajaja!", pero paro cuando noto que Glorifindel no había dicho palabra.  
  
"¿Maestro?" fue lo único que pudo decir el elfo del bosque.  
  
El Señor Elfo frunció el ceño "¿Chromium no dijo nada sobre como terminaría la batalla?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a Azure.  
  
El Draco en respuesta suspiró y negó con la cabeza "Tampoco dijo nombres por lo que sabemos podría ser cualquiera de nosotros"  
  
"O de hecho ninguno" completo Glorifindel asintiendo "Esto es malo... esperaba enseñarle una cosa o dos a este par antes de que algo serio sucediera..."   
  
Farin sonrió confiado "Es solo una prueba"  
  
"Claro, saldremos con victoria" afirmo Daisuke abriendo sus ojos.  
  
"Eso es lo que hay que asegurarse que suceda" dijo una nueva voz, Chromium, quien se acerco al grupo lentamente, puso su cola en la orilla del río y luego se recostó "Elfos, su próxima misión será ir en busca de la espada perdida"  
  
"¿La espada perdida?" Preguntó Farin arqueando una ceja.  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo "Mmm... si mi memoria no me falla, y pocas veces lo hizo, esa espada tiene un poder misterioso detrás de ella que en manos justas trae felicidad, y en manos opresoras trae miseria... pero alguien por ahí me dijo que era una espada imposible de usar"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y por que es eso?" Preguntó interesado Daisuke.  
  
"Por que pesa una tonelada" respondió Chromium por Glorifindel "Pero me dijeron que tu tienes la fuerza de un troll"  
  
"¿Eh?" Daisuke se rasco el mentón "Tal vez exagere un poco"  
  
"Tonterías" dijo Chromium severamente "Tu lado oscuro te da la fuerza, y tu lado de luz te da la mente, solo debes saber apuntar tu lado humano para controlar ambas"  
  
Daisuke suspiro "¿Quiere decir que quiere que yo use esa espada para matar a un monstruo?"  
  
"Algo así"  
  
"No lo creo" dijo Glorifindel mirando a Chromium con una extraña frialdad en sus ojos "Si Daisuke despierta esa fuerza oscura lo corromperá"  
  
Chromium miro hacia otra parte "Espero que su luz sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para equilibrarlo"  
  
"¡Es imposible! Tiene luz en su alma, pero no la suficiente" Glorifindel bajo la voz con cada palabra "Aunque..."  
  
Daisuke suspiro molesto "Vamos maestro, tampoco es para tanto"  
  
"¿Que no es para tanto?" Preguntó Farin frunciendo el ceño "¿Que diría Umi si te transformaras en un elfo oscuro verdadero?"   
  
Daisuke formo una mueca en su rostro "Pues..."   
  
Glorifindel miro a Chromium a los ojos "Se que es lo que piensas, viejo amigo"  
  
"¿No te parece la única salida?"  
  
El Señor elfo miro hacia otra parte, su rostro denotaba seriedad "Aun no vi a ese 'Titán' maligno"  
  
Chromium bajo la vista "No es tu oponente indicado, tú debes entrenar a Daisuke para que no caiga"  
  
Glorifindel asintió cansadamente "Supongo que tienes razón" miro al medio elfo oscuro por momentos "Buscaremos la espada"  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "Esto es extraño"  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Daisuke colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca.  
  
"Jamas escuche hablar de tal espada, ¿Cual es su origen?" Preguntó interesado.  
  
Chromium sonrió "Se dice que es producto de la unión de elfos, enanos, Dracos, dragones y humanos... ah, y otras razas menores"  
  
"¿Que? ¡Algo así debería conocerlo!" Farin parecía molesto por su desconocimiento.  
  
"Si... bueno, pero fue fallido, la espada nunca fue usada, solo un gigante podría usarla, y debido a su reducido tamaño le seria de tanta utilidad como una pequeña daga"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Se necesitaba alguien con la fuerza de un gigante, con el tamaño de un elfo, la resistencia de un enano y las cualidades combativas de un hombre"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo repetidas veces "Mmm, cumplo la mayoría de los requisitos supongo"  
  
Farin pareció meditarlo por momentos "En realidad cumples con todos, podrían golpearte cien veces con un pesado martillo pero aun después de eso seguirías consciente"  
  
"Mmm, ¡Jajaja! ¡Tienes razón!" Afirmó Daisuke golpeando su pecho.  
  
Azure suspiro "En realidad... no tanto, pero... la fuerza bastara"  
  
"Supongo..." comento Glorifindel mirando hacia otra parte "Tal vez valga la pena buscar ese artefacto"  
  
Farin bostezo "Bueno... mañana partiremos, ahora voy a dormir"  
  
Daisuke asintió "Voy contigo" ambos se alejaron del lago dirigiéndose a la pequeña casa en la que dormirían. Azure decidió irse a dormir también, partiendo en otra dirección.  
  
Glorifindel miro a sus protegidos por momentos "¿Por que le informaste de su destino?"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Su destino?" Chromium rió estirando sus alas "Cualquiera podría haber hecho esto en realidad, bueno, cualquiera como él, pero creo que le ayudara en su verdadero futuro"  
  
"¿Desde hace cuanto lo tenias planeado?"  
  
Chromium rió nuevamente "En realidad se me ocurrió hace momentos, cuando hablaba con Azure"  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Desearía que hablaras conmigo antes de hacer algo como esto"  
  
"Perdón... pero era asunto de vida o muerte"  
  
"Lo se" comento el Señor Elfo partiendo del sitio de encuentro.  
  
-------------  
  
Umi refregó sus ojos con sus manos "¿Por que me despiertas tan temprano hermano?"  
  
"Por que partimos en una nueva aventura niña" respondió Farin "Y pense que querrías venir, después de todo hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos"  
  
Umi asintió "¿Que clase de aventura?" Preguntó bostezando.  
  
"Pues... supongo que te podría decir" comento para si mismo el elfo, aunque no le informo de nada a la elfa por varios minutos.  
  
"¿Y bien?" Preguntó algo molesta la hermana de Farin.  
  
"¡Ah! Vamos en búsqueda de una espada"  
  
"¿Solo eso?"  
  
"Si, es una espada legendaria, nos servirá para detener al mal que se esta propagando"  
  
Umi parpadeo y luego asintió "Los elfos oscuros"  
  
"No" afirmo secamente el Elfo del bosque "Pero ellos tienen que ver"  
  
Umi suspiro "Desearía que Mishre nos ayudara"  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Para que quieres a ese tonto humano cerca?" Preguntó un sumamente confundido Farin.  
  
"Por que él pelea muy bien, debiste verlo pelear con todos esos trasgos juntos"  
  
"Bah, debiste habernos visto pelear a Daisuke y a mi contra todos esos Orcos"  
  
"Por lo que escuche no fueron demasiados" comento pensativamente la elfa.   
  
Farin se sonrojo rascándose el mentón "Bueno..." miro hacia otra parte, desesperadamente buscando otro tema.  
  
Para fortuna de Farin, Daisuke entro en la habitación abruptamente "¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no están listos?" dio un salto con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡Quiero ver esa espada! El señor Glorifindel me dijo que tiene el filo tan fino que puede cortar un árbol a gran distancia"   
  
Umi parpadeo "¿De veras?"   
  
Daisuke asintió intensamente "Cuando tenga ese arma en mis manos..." su sonrisa se torno en una viciosa.  
  
"La tendremos en su funda hasta que tengas que usarla con el Avatar del mal" dijo severamente Farin caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.  
  
"¿Eh? ¡Pero no sabré como usarla!" lloriqueo el medio elfo "¡Además eso es decisión del señor Glorifindel, no tuya, elfo"  
  
Umi parpadeo, Daisuke había llamado 'elfo' a Farin como si se tratara de un insulto "¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"¿Referirme con que?" pregunto el medio elfo levantando la vista, pareció olvidarse por momentos de la espada.  
  
"Con 'Elfo', ¡Lo dijiste como si fuera un insulto!"  
  
"El aun no esta acostumbrado a vivir como elfo"  
  
Umi frunció el ceño "Pero debe de tener unos cuantos años... diría que tiene mas o menos la misma edad que yo"  
  
Daisuke se hecho las manos a la nuca "En realidad soy mayor que tu" luego saco la lengua.  
  
"¡Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto!"  
  
El medio elfo formó una mueca en su rostro, pero de cualquier manera bajo la vista "Perdón"  
  
Farin suspiro "Vamos... la espada se encuentra oculta en una caverna al Sur"  
  
"¿Que tanto al Sur?"  
  
"¿No iremos a Rivendel?" pregunto Umi "Pense que estabamos aquí de paso para luego ir para allá"  
  
Farin asintió "Cuando todo esto termine te prometo que iremos a Rivendel, ¿Esta bien?"   
  
Umi asintió "Aunque en realidad no me he decidido en quedarme ahí"  
  
"Lo harás" murmuro Daisuke en voz baja.  
  
La elfa suspiro "De cualquier manera, ¿como sabes que eres mayor?"  
  
"Por que tengo mas de cientocincuenta años" explico el medio elfo   
  
Umi frunció el ceño "¿Que tantos más?"  
  
Daisuke suspiro "Tengo cientosesenta años"   
  
La elfa asintió "Supongo, unos pocos años mas que yo" se encogió los hombros "Pero tengo mucha mas sabiduría" levanto la nariz mientras decía esto.  
  
El medio elfo parpadeo "¿Como sabes eso?"  
  
"Viviste como un humano por casi toda tu vida, ¿verdad?"  
  
Daisuke se quedo helado, no sabia como responder la pregunta... pero para su fortuna Umi tomo el silencio como una afirmación "Pues yo viví toda mi vida en el bosque de Lothlórien, ¡Ahí aprendí a ser una gran elfa!"  
  
El medio elfo formo una mueca en su rostro "Veamos, ¿Sabes cocinar algo?"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!?" exigió saber la elfa.  
  
"Pues... las mujeres hacen eso, ¿no?"   
  
"Grrr" Daisuke recibió su merecido cuando el puño de Umi alcanzo su rostro.  
  
Umi salió de la habitación furiosa.  
  
Farin miro al suelo a su amigo "Eres realmente patético en ocasiones, ¿lo sabias?"  
  
"Ugh... Ella podría usar esa espada con facilidad"  
  
Farin rió para sus adentros "Es mas fuerte de lo que parece, ¿no?"  
  
Daisuke asintió poniéndose de pie "Pero no es nada que yo no pueda soportar"  
  
"Exactamente" murmuro el elfo del bosque "Tu tienes mucha mas fortaleza de la que aparentas"  
  
El semielfo estaba por decir algo sobre eso pero decidió quedare callado mientras seguía a Umi a dondequiera que se haya marchado.  
  
-------------  
  
La compañía, Glorifindel, Farin, Daisuke y Umi (Azure se quedo en la ciudad draconiana ya que seria una molestia mas que una ayuda), caminaba por las planicies en las cercanías de las montañas.  
  
"¿Cuánto falta?" pregunto Umi.  
  
"Algunos días" respondió Glorifindel, suspiro, esta era la enésima vez que la elfa formulaba la misma pregunta.  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Esperaba tener alguna pelea, o emoción en el camino"  
  
"Como ya dije repetidas veces," comenzó a decir Glorifindel "faltan algunos días"  
  
Farin asintió "Tiempo suficiente como para que alguna que otra emoción se presente"  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras Daisuke formo una mueca en su rostro "No estaría mal pelear con un Dragón, o algo así"  
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Peleaste con un Dragón alguna vez?"  
  
"¿Eh? No, de hecho solo vi uno en mi vida"  
  
Glorifindel volteo para ver a Daisuke "¿Si? ¿Cuándo?" realmente no le interesaba mucho el tema, pero era mejor que viajar silenciosamente.  
  
"Hace unos días en realidad, ustedes dormían y yo me quede mirando la luna" explico el medio elfo "Frente a esta paso un dragón oriental, de esos que parecen sierpes"  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "Esos no son muy comunes por estas épocas"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "De hecho la mayoría están muertos"  
  
Umi bajo la vista "Pobres dragoncitos"  
  
"No es tan así" comento el Señor Elfo "La mayoría de esos dragones eran malvados, con contadas excepciones"  
  
La elfa parpadeo "¿Entonces ese dragón puede ser un enemigo?"  
  
Glorifindel se encogió los hombros "Lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera tiene algo que ver con nosotros, pero si, es posible"  
  
Farin frunció el ceño "Eso no me gusta para nada"  
  
Daisuke solo sonreía "¿Verdad que si puede ser un enemigo? ¡Quiero pelear con un dragón!" dio un salto "¿¡Donde esta el dragón!?"   
  
"¿Dragón? No llames a demonios en mis territorios" murmuro una voz, detrás de una roca salió un enano "¿Que quieren, elfos, en mis territorios?" tenia aproximadamente un metro treinta de altura, mofletes rojizos, ojos castaños y pelo oscuro.  
  
Glorifindel se coloco delante de los elfos mas jóvenes "Venimos a buscar la espada perdida"  
  
"¿Que? ¡Esa espada no es para los elfos! ¡Ninguno tiene la fuerza necesaria como para levantarla, y mucho menos usarla!"  
  
Daisuke formo una mueca en su rostro "Yo puedo"   
  
El enano miro de arriba a abajo a Daisuke "Tu eres un elfo muy pequeño, demasiado como para siquiera usar una espada común, ¡Ni hablar de la espada perdida!"  
  
"Creemos que el puede usarla" explico Glorifindel "Tú debes ser un guardián"  
  
El enano asintió "Soy Tirin, herrero de profesión y guardan de la espada perdida"  
  
"¿Herrero?" murmuro Farin arqueando una ceja.  
  
El enano asintió "¡Y no voy a dejar pasar a unos elfos apestosos como ustedes!"  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Entiendo las relaciones pasadas entre nuestras razas, ¿Pero no puedes ver nuestro predicamento?" aparentemente Tirin no lo veía.  
  
"¿De que hablas?"   
  
Umi sonrió "Esa espada nos servirá para aniquilar un mal muy peligroso"  
  
"En efecto" asintió Glorifindel "Planean despertar al inombrable"  
  
"¿¡Qué!?" grito el enano "¡Mentiras! ¡Él esta muerto!"  
  
"Pues... mas o menos en realidad" dijo Glorifindel bajando la vista "Chromium, el Padre de los Dracos nos dijo que teníamos que venir para poder usar la espada en contra de aquel demonio"  
  
El enano entrecerró sus ojos "Chromium, ¿hu?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "¿Lo conoces en persona?"  
  
Tirin asintió lentamente "Es un viejo amigo mío... ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que los Dracos están de tu lado?"  
  
Daisuke asintió "¡Aquí!" saco de su bolsillo una de las escamas de Azure "Esta me la dio mi amigo Azure para salvarme de situaciones peligrosas"  
  
Tirin miro de cerca la azulada escama "Increíble" la mordió "¡Es verdadera!" miro a Daisuke de arriba a abajo "Pero aun así no puedo creer que alguien como tu pueda mover esa espada" suspiro "Bueno, los dejare pasar... No, ¡Mejor aun! Iré con ustedes, aunque de cualquier manera... ¡No podrán sacar la espada de su sitio!"  
  
Umi miro hacia otra parte "Prefiero ir sola a que un enano me acompañe, ¡Además no puedo creer que hables tanto contigo mismo!"  
  
El enano pareció molestarse con los comentarios de la niña elfa "¡Bien! ¡No los ayudare! Pasen, intenten llevarse la espada y luego váyanse, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Volveremos a pasar por este punto en dos días"  
  
"Como sea" murmuro para sus adentros el enano, marchándose.  
  
Farin golpeo en el brazo a su hermana "¿No puedes mantenerte callada? ¡Nos podría haber ayudado!"  
  
"¿Y qué importa? ¡Antes muerta que ayudada por un enano!"  
  
Daisuke se acerco a Farin "Tu hermana es racista"  
  
"¿No me digas?" el sarcasmo en la voz de Farin era demasiado obvio como para no notarlo.  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 13  
-------------  
  
*Sigh*... En un comienzo pense meter a Tirin en el grupo, pero decidí no hacerlo para favorecer a la continuidad con AMELC (Después de todo Umi dice en repetidas ocasiones en aquel fic cosas feas de los enanos).   
  
Dejo a los dos espadachines para el próximo episodio, donde se estrenara la espada perdida. Se que muchos pensaran que estoy exagerando lo de los poderes oscuros, pero realmente, el sujeto es un prodigio, por algo la comunidad oscura lo desea tanto entre los suyos; su tío lo hecho por cuestiones del momento, tal vez él es uno de los pocos oscuros que no lo quieren de vuelta. 


	15. Capitulo 14

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio catorce  
El resplandor perdido  
  
-------------  
  
Umi frunció el ceño mirando hacia todas partes "Eugh..." murmuro con un rostro que indicaba que estaba apunto de vomitar "Esto huele muy mal"  
  
Los elfos se encontraban en un pantano lodoso en el cual supuestamente se encontraría la espada perdida, pero lo único que habían visto hasta ahora era lodo, estiércol y cosas por el estilo.  
  
"Esa es una gran observación hermana" comento Farin girando sus ojos "Sigamos el camino"  
  
Los demás elfos asintieron caminando lentamente, sus sentidos alerta "No sé por que" dijo Daisuke en voz baja "Pero presiento que vamos a ser atacados"  
  
Glorifindel sonrió "En los lugares como estos la mente de las personas se nubla" sus palabras iluminaron por momentos a sus acompañantes "Vamos, creo que vi la entrada a la caverna"  
  
Umi se detuvo "¿Caverna?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
  
El Señor Elfo asintió algo confundido con la pregunta "Ahí se encuentra la espada"  
  
"Pero pense que dijiste que la espada estaba en este pantano horripilante" murmuro Umi "¡Quiero volver a mi casita!"  
  
Daisuke le sonrió "No te preocupes, no debe ser mucho peor que esto"  
  
"¿¡Tú que sabes!? Seguro nunca estuviste en una caverna fría y oscura..." la elfa tembló como recordando algo "¡Da miedo el solo recordarlo!"  
  
Daisuke miro por momentos a la elfa para luego formar una mueca en su rostro "Te lo aseguro, yo estuve mucho tiempo en lugares parecidos"  
  
"¿Sí? ¿Verdad que es horrible?"   
  
El semielfo oscuro parpadeo, como pensando en la respuesta, pero respondió de todos modos lo que esperaba Umi "Claro, un horrible lugar, demasiado como para vivir ahí"  
  
"¿Vivir? Estoy hablando solo de estar unas horas" comento Umi "Si tuviera que vivir ahí moriría"  
  
Farin asintió "Del miedo"  
  
"¡Exacto!" Umi no negó el comentario.  
  
Glorifindel respiro hondo "De cualquier manera muchachos, tenemos que entrar, ahí esta la espada"  
  
"¿Pero como veremos en la oscuridad?" Preguntó Farin pensando en el asunto, ahora mirando la entrada de la caverna de arriba a abajo, no era lo que esperaba en realidad, era una cueva común y silvestre sin runas elficas ni nada por el estilo.  
  
"No por nada renombre a nuestro amigo Daisuke" sonrió Glorifindel "Pues 'Gran ayuda' es su significado, una gran ayuda nos proporcionara"  
  
"¿Hu? ¿Eso significa mi nombre?" Preguntó Daisuke confundido.  
  
Umi lo penso por momentos "Si, en efecto, eso significa... mmm, a menos que sea otra cosa, pero creo que 'Gran vomito' no es un buen nombre para un Elfo, ¿no lo creen?"  
  
Farin rió para sus adentros, mientras Daisuke miraba hacia otra parte algo furioso.  
  
"¿Y como se supone que debo ayudar?" pregunto aun algo molesto el medio Elfo oscuro.  
  
"Tienes mejor visión que todos por ser-" Daisuke golpeo a Farin en el estomago, sacándole el aire "Ouch" murmuro el Elfo del bosque mientras se arrodillaba tratando de respirar.  
  
"¿Por que hiciste eso?" Preguntó Umi arqueando una ceja.  
  
"Por que... estaba por decir una grosería, ¡Tu hermano vive gritando atrocidades!"   
  
Los ojos de Umi se dilataron "¿Verdad? ¡Ya decía yo!"  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "A este paso regresaremos cuando el inombrable ya haya revivido..." los elfos más jóvenes decidieron dejar de hacer ruido para escuchar al Señor Elfo "la ayuda que proporcionara Daisuke es bastante simple en realidad, deberá de tomar mi anillo y usarlo para iluminar el paso" se quito el anillo del dedo y se lo entrego al muchacho.  
  
El semielfo parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Me lo regala?"  
  
"Tómalo como un préstamo, me lo regresaras cuando estés equilibrado de nuevo" Glorifindel se acerco al oído de Daisuke "Esto te permitirá usar tu fuerza oscura sin problemas" murmuro tan bajo que solo el medio Elfo pudo escucharlo.   
  
"¡Vamos! ¡A por la espada perdida!" Gritó Daisuke corriendo hacia la cueva, los otros elfos lo siguieron de cerca.  
  
-------------  
  
Varias horas ya habían pasado, cuando los elfos se detuvieron para descansar un momento, realmente no sabían a donde ir.  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Ese enano nos podría haber sido de utilidad... él debe de conocer este lugar como la palma de su mano"  
  
Farin volvió a golpear el brazo de Umi "Si no hubieras hablado..."  
  
"Ya dije que no importa"  
  
"Almenos deberías de decir perdón o algo así" murmuro Daisuke mirando alrededor "Creo que ya pasamos por aquí"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "Estamos caminando en círculos"  
  
"Desde el comienzo" murmuro el medio Elfo apuntando hacia un costado "Allí esta la entrada"  
  
Umi miro hacia donde Daisuke apuntaba "Es cierto... mmm, fuimos por todos los túneles menos este" comento apuntando a otro costado "¿O era este?" volteo hacia otro túnel.  
  
Farin se echo la mano a la cara "¡Nunca encontraremos esa espada!"  
  
"Paciencia muchachos" murmuro Glorifindel entrecerrando sus ojos, luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir "¿Escucharon algo?"  
  
"¿Algo?" Preguntó Umi confundida.  
  
"Si, eso" explico Glorifindel, se podía escuchar el sonido de pisadas, muchas pisadas en realidad.  
  
"Suena desordenado"  
  
"Suena como si fueran muchas personas"  
  
"Suena como si fueran hordas"  
  
"¿Hordas?" pregunto Umi a Daisuke  
  
Daisuke asintió "Como en hordas orcas"  
  
"¡Orcos!" Gritó Glorifindel desenvainando su espada, un brillo azul apareció alrededor de esta.  
  
Daisuke golpeo sus nudillos "¡Vamos! ¡Quiero pelea!" Cuando una figura oscura y mutilada apareció frente a él lo primero que hizo fue atacar con su puño, noqueando al orco de un solo golpe. "¿Quién es el que sigue?" su mueca marcaba un enorme ego.  
  
"¡Groar!" tres Orcos corrieron hacia él desde tres diferentes puntos, para sorpresa de estos Daisuke los derroto a patadas.  
  
Glorifindel frunció el ceño cuando detuvo a un orco que estaba por atacar a Daisuke por la espalda "Ten más cuidado muchacho, no eres un Paladín"  
  
El medio oscuro ni se molesto en responder a su maestro, demasiado ocupado luchando con los Orcos de la caverna.  
  
Farin en lugar de usar la vara que era su arma favorita, decidió usar el arco y la flecha, después de todo con Daisuke y Glorifindel era suficiente como para detener a los Orcos cuerpo a cuerpo, él podía destacarse a distancia "¡Fuego!" grito haciendo volar su flecha, la cual golpeo directo entre los ojos de un orco que recién salía de uno de los túneles.  
  
"¿Por que tenían que vivir Orcos en este lugar?" lloriqueo Umi.  
  
Glorifindel frunció el ceño, cortando a varios Orcos en dos partes cada uno, usando solo una estocada lateral. "Será mejor ir por ahí" ordeno apuntando hacia el único túnel del cual los Orcos no salían "¡Vamos!"   
  
Farin asintió y siguió a su maestro con Umi en brazos, Daisuke los siguió de cerca aun golpeando a un par de Orcos molestos.   
  
Al haber entrado todos por el túnel Glorifindel miro a Daisuke "Tapa la entrada" ordeno  
  
Daisuke estaba por decirle que si hacia eso no podrían salir, pero decidió seguir las ordenes de su maestro. Se acerco a la pared de la cueva y tomo aire "¡¡¡KYAAAA!!!" grito golpeando una vez el muro, alzo su otra mano y lo golpeo una segunda vez, rocas comenzaron a caer cerca de él, pero rápidamente se corrió para estar junto a los otros elfos, un par de Orcos fueron sepultados debajo de las rocas. Daisuke sonrió y se limpio "Listo, ya no podrán entrar por aquí"  
  
Farin asintió "Es bueno escuchar eso, ¿no lo crees hermanita?"  
  
Umi jadeo "Eso fue cansador" limpio el sudor de su frente.  
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja mirándola inquisitivamente "Tu no hiciste nada que yo recuerde, ni siquiera correr"  
  
Umi respondió al comentario de Dai sacando la lengua "Cállate"  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Vamos, no vinimos a discutir, vinimos por la espada perdida"  
  
"Ah, ¿Así qué ese es su objetivo?" preguntó una voz masculina.  
  
"Te lo dije, no sabían de los Orcos" comento otra, algo mas siniestra.  
  
Dos hombres aparecieron frente a ellos, tenían armaduras ligeras y espadas de color negro, uno era alto y de cabellos rojos, el otro no tenia pelo, y tenia una pequeña barba "Supongo que no buscaban matar Orcos entonces" murmuro el de cabello colorado.  
  
Glorifindel los miro fríamente "¿Quienes son ustedes?"  
  
"Somos los portadores de las espadas hermanas de la que ustedes buscan" Anuncio el hombre pelado, formo una mueca en su rostro mientras mostraba su espada, la cual a pesar de ser negra tenia un extraño brillo de color blanco.  
  
"¿Las espadas hermanas de la perdida?" pregunto Umi, luego parpadeo "Mmm, ¿De qué se tratara?"  
  
"La espada de los mil mares" comentó Glorifindel, luego suspiro "Y la de las mil montañas"  
  
"¿Mil mares? ¿Mil montañas? ¿Que significa eso?" pregunto Farin apuntando con el arco a los espadachines, no les parecía en lo mas mínimo amistosos.  
  
"Son espadas antes santas, ahora bastardas" murmuro Daisuke cerrando los ojos.   
  
"¿Eh?" Umi no pareció entender del todo las palabras de su amigo.  
  
El pelirrojo golpeo con su espada a la otra "Estas armas las usaban grandes Señores Elfos, quienes fueron asesinados por los Nazgûl, las espadas fueron corrompidas para servir a Sauron, y eso es lo que hacemos"  
  
Daisuke entrecerró sus ojos "¡Bastardos!" gritó saltando sobre el par, trato de darle un golpe al pelirrojo, pero este se movió suavemente evadiendo el ataque, el medio Elfo no desistió, por lo que ataco con una patada, la cual fue igualmente evadida. "¡Quédate quieto!" siguió atacando furiosamente con mas puños, patadas y hasta cabezazos, pero nada funciono.  
  
"¿De ti tiene miedo el hombre-dragón?" se mofó el hombre "Realmente esperaba algo más de alguien como él"  
  
Esto trajo por sorpresa a Glorifindel "¿Hombre-dragón dijiste?"  
  
Farin decidió actuar, disparando su flecha.  
  
El pelado dio un paso adelante, y rápidamente intercepto el proyectil "Patético" luego miro al Señor Elfo "Si, Hombre-dragón dijo, su nombre era Ryujin para la raza de los dragones, pero para nosotros es Mor-ryu"  
  
Glorifindel suspiró y se acerco a Umi "Busca la espada, esta mas adelante, y ya no quedan Orcos por aquí"  
  
"¿Pero de que sirve? No puedo traerla"  
  
"Cuando la encuentras llámanos" la elfa asintió al escuchar esto, y salió corriendo por el túnel.  
  
"Nunca podrán detener a Mor-ryu, pues él tiene parte de la fuerza del gran Sauron junto a sí"  
  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño "¡Deja de dar información!" se sorprendió cuando, al perder la atención en el combate, uno de los golpes de Daisuke dieron en el blanco.  
  
La quijada del hombre se coloro de rojo, tanto como el rojo de su pelo "Enano... ¡Te haré papilla!" la estocada del hombre tenia una velocidad relampagueante, pero Daisuke capturo el arma entre sus manos.  
  
"No soy enano, soy Elfo" comento Daisuke mientras torcía el arma, pero el hombre parecía tener suficiente fuerza como para mantenerla en su lugar. Esto trajo por sorpresa a Daisuke "¿Cómo caíste en el lado oscuro?" preguntó.  
  
"¿Eh? ¡Simplemente muere!" el hombre uso todas sus fuerzas para arrebatarle el arma a Daisuke, luego volvió a atacar, golpeando el hombre del medio Elfo.   
  
Daisuke se lanzo contra el cuello del hombre, y murmuro algo a sus oídos "Yo nací en la oscuridad, pero la luz me abrió los ojos, tú eres lo opuesto" le dio otro golpe, esta vez en el estomago "¡Naciste bendecido por la luz y como un patán la traicionaste!"  
  
"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto el hombre, incorporándose, sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, y la espada comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad grisácea "¡Mi espada de las mil montañas te matara!" la siguiente estocada con la que ataco a Daisuke parecieron miles en una.  
  
Daisuke abrió los ojos sorprendido "Son tantas" murmuro, no sabia como podría esquivar el ataque, cuando escucho un gritó.  
  
"¡LA ENCONTRE!"   
  
Daisuke volteo, milagrosamente esquivando la estocada de la espada maldita "¿Uh? ¿Umi?" salió corriendo en dirección a la voz de la muchacha.  
  
Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban, no comprendiendo lo sucedido "Imposible"  
  
Glorifindel frunció el ceño mientras con su espada combatía al hombre sin cabello "El inombrable no los habría mandado, almenos no solo, ¿Estas seguro de que ese nuevo líder es tan poderoso?"  
  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño "¡Él confió en nosotros, y nosotros le debemos nuestra lealtad! No permitiremos que hables mal de él" se abalanzo sobre el Señor Elfo, quien parecía no tener muchos problemas con un solo espadachín... ¿Pero dos?  
  
Glorifindel gruño, metal santo contra metal impío combatían... Azul celestial contra Gris de ultratumba, blanco contra negro.  
  
De repente recuerdos de su otra vida vinieron a Glorifindel, especialmente aquel Balrog. Por algún motivo el par de espadachines le hacían recordar a ese temible enemigo.  
  
Pero para su fortuna, no se trataba del Balrog, y Farin estaba ahí para ayudarle, abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando vio a su aprendiz detener a la espada de las mil montañas con una vara de madera.  
  
El pelirrojo dio un grito de guerra ¡Realmente lo estaban haciendo quedar mal!"  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke miro de arriba a abajo la empolvada espada "¿Estas seguro que es esta?"  
  
Umi asintió "No hay duda alguna"  
  
El medio Elfo se rasco el mentón "Yo pense que brillaría como el oro" dio un suspiro.  
  
"¿Que clase de Elfo eres? Es obvio que no estaría reluciente, después de todo hace cientos de años nadie la toca"  
  
"Por lo que escuche en realidad fueron miles de años, ¿Pero quien cuenta? ¡Además soy un semi Elfo!"  
  
"Es lo mismo"  
  
"¡No! No es lo mismo"  
  
"Que si"  
  
Daisuke estaba por insultar mas pesadamente a la elfa, pero suspiro "Lo que digas" había cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora. Tomo el arma con sus manos y trato de levantarla, se sorprendió cuando no la pudo mover ni un centímetro.  
  
"Mmm, ¿Que no tenias la fuerza de un Troll o algo así?"  
  
Daisuke asintió, miro el anillo que reposaba en su collar "Tal vez esto me ayude" lo coloco en su dedo y este brillo.  
  
Umi frunció el ceño "¿De donde sacaste ese collar?"  
  
"Deberías estar preguntando por el anillo, no el collar"  
  
"El anillo te lo dio Glorifindel, ¿Y el collar?"  
  
"Lo robe" murmuro Daisuke, aunque en realidad había sido un regalo de su padre. Por segunda vez coloco sus manos sobre la espada y la levanto, con tanta facilidad que parecía estar hecha de pluma.  
  
Los ojos de Umi se dilataron "¡Increíble!" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "La podrás usar para ganarle a esos dos sujetos"  
  
Daisuke asintió "Si no es que Farin y el maestro ya los derrotaron"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"No son exactamente lo que se dice unos 'paladines negros', ¿Sabes?"  
  
"¿Paladín negro?"  
  
El medio Elfo asintió frunciendo el ceño "¿Sabes lo que es un paladín?" al ver que Umi asentía el muchacho continuo hablando "Un paladín negro es uno corrompido, o que directamente siempre fue malvado, sus poderes van desde el manejo de la espada a la mismísima nigromancia"  
  
Umi parpadeo "¡Ah! ¡Un Nazgûl!"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿Eh?" se rasco el mentón "Bueno, si... supongo que ellos son algo parecido" envaino la espada detrás de él, para luego caminar hacia donde el resto se encontraba, Umi lo siguió de cerca.  
  
-------------  
  
"Son mucho mas patéticos de lo que creía inicialmente" murmuro Daisuke viendo como Farin detenía la espada de las mil montañas con una miserable vara de madera. "Si Farin estuviera usando el arma que ustedes usan... ya habría tumbas con sus nombres en ellas"  
  
Umi parpadeo viendo al pelirrojo gritar de furia "Daisuke... mejor ayuda, rápido"   
  
El medio Elfo miro a la muchacha elfa por momentos, y luego asintió "Como diga mi dama"  
  
Umi se ruborizo "¿Eh?"   
  
Daisuke soltó una pequeña riza "No viene mal algo de formalidad de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?"  
  
La elfa asintió y estaba por decir algo mas cuando noto que Daisuke ya estaba luchando con el extraño pelirrojo portador de la espada de las mil montañas.  
  
Farin frunció el ceño cuando Daisuke le arrebato su oponente "Oye... lo estaba haciendo bien"  
  
La espada impía apenas y podía mantenerse estable, enfrentándose a la legendaria espada que ahora poseía Daisuke "¡Pero yo lo hago mejor!" forzó la energía oscura en el arma, y en pocos segundos la espada de las mil montañas salió disparada fuera de las manos del espadachín pelirrojo.  
  
El hombre se aterro cuando vio el filo de la espada olvidada frente a sus ojos "¿Me mataras?"  
  
"El arma que usaste es santa, tu nunca la mereciste y..."   
  
Daisuke fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo quien impacientemente pregunto "¿Me mataras? Por que si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya, no quiero escuchar tu voz"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Mmm, no se" volteo la vista para ver a Glorifindel sentado sobre el espadachín sin cabello "¿Que haremos con ellos maestro?"  
  
"Pues, podemos dárselos a los Orcos" comento Farin "Tal vez así nos dejen salir de la cueva"  
  
Umi miro a su hermano horrorizada "¿Negociar con esas criaturas tan viles? ¡Nunca!"   
  
Glorifindel asintió "No podemos confiarnos en los Orcos, de cualquier manera, matamos demasiados de los suyos como para que nos perdonen tan fácil... mmmm"  
  
"¿Y si los dejamos ir, sin las espadas?" propuso Daisuke  
  
Ambos hombres lloraron de felicidad cuando vieron que Glorifindel asentía "Pero quiero decirles algo... ustedes deben de ir a Gondor, y decirles que servían a los seres oscuros, luego arrepentirse y trabajar duro, para que algún día puedan ustedes, o almenos descendientes suyos, convertirse en santos, paladines que batallen por la justicia y no en contra de esta, ¿Esta claro?"  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro "Pero..."  
  
"Si me entero de que dentro de diez años son mercenarios, sufrirán tanto que preferirían ser comidos por un enorme dragón rojo"  
  
Los espadachines asintieron lentamente.  
  
Daisuke miro a su maestro y luego le mostró la espada perdida "Mire, la conseguí, y como predijeron usted y Chromium, puedo usarla sin problemas"   
  
Glorifindel asintió lentamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, su mirada se dirigía hacia el anillo, no prestando mucha atención sobre la espada "Excelente" se acerco al oído del medio Elfo "Recuerda nunca intentar usar la espada sin el anillo, seria desastroso"  
  
El semielfo asintió rotundamente "Como usted diga"  
  
Umi levanto la espada de los mil mares "¿Que haremos con estas espadas?"  
  
"Antes eran santas, las llevaremos con nosotros y le pediremos a Chromium que las limpie de toda impureza que hayan adquirido"  
  
"Eso es bueno" murmuro Farin levantando la espada de las mil montañas "¿Cual seria su destino luego de eso?"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿No irían a Imladris?"  
  
"No lo se" murmuro Glorifindel "Tal vez si, tal vez no"  
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Y a Lothlórien?"  
  
"Mismas posibilidades" respondió el Señor Elfo "Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes" comento mirando las cavernas haca todas direcciones.  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 13  
-------------  
  
¡Reviews! Quiero reviews...  
  
Sigh... Ultimamente me ha venido flojera... pero si me mandan reviews la voy a dejar de lado ^_^ de cualquier manera ya me estoy acercando al final de esta historia... luego voy a empezar una ambientada en la misma línea de tiempo de Oscuridad o Luz y Alguien mas en la Comunidad. 


	16. Capitulo 15

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio quince  
El ojo del dragón  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke sonrió mientras se alejaban del horrible pantano de donde sacaron la espada "Creo que necesito un baño" murmuro oliéndose el brazo.  
  
Umi asintió tapándose la nariz "Realmente tienes un olor similar al del estiércol" ella y su hermano rieron a carcajadas, mientras el medio elfo solo murmuraba insultos en algún idioma extraño.  
  
Glorifindel suspiro "Muchachos... creo que necesitaremos apresurarnos"  
  
Farin levanto la vista "¿Por qué?"  
  
El Señor elfo miro a su discípulo por momentos "No estoy completamente seguro... pero creo que el destino no espera, de hecho, esta apurado"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "Hay ocasiones en las que habla raro maestro" cerro sus ojos, echando su mano hacia atrás donde estaba la espada perdida "Con mi espada nueva aniquilare a cualquier cosa que se ponga delante de mí"  
  
Umi sonrió al oír esas palabras "Eres valiente"  
  
"Yo diría estúpido" murmuro una nueva voz, los elfos voltearon para ver al enano que habían visto en aquella ocasión, junto a él se encontraba Azure.  
  
"Oh, eres tu, Tirin, un gusto verte" sonrió Glorifindel "Y obviamente a ti también, Azure"  
  
El Draco saludo con una sonrisa "Hola mis amigos elficos, veo que consiguieron la espada"  
  
Daisuke desenvaino la espada perdida de su funda "¡La espada que antes fue perdida ahora fue encontrada!"  
  
El enano parpadeo "¿Cómo es posible que un niño elfo pueda levantar semejante peso? He visto enanos y hombres intentar usarla... pero ninguno pudo quitarla del sitio donde dormía"  
  
El Draco asintió "Pero parece que el Gran Chromium estaba en lo cierto... Daisuke, ¿No te parecería prudente darle un nuevo nombre al arma?"  
  
"No es una mala idea, después de todo, ya no esta perdida, ¿Verdad?" comento Farin pensativamente.  
  
Glorifindel miro a Daisuke por momentos "Llámala como quieras, pero recuerda que eres el elegido para usarla" luego camino hacia Azure "¿Puedes llevarnos donde Chromium?"  
  
Azure asintió, luego bajo la vista hacia el enano "Fue un gusto conocerte, Tirin, herrero de profesión y guardián de la espada perdida"  
  
El enano asintió "Bien, adiós"  
  
"Lo que sea" murmuro Umi subiéndose en la espalda de Azure "¿Vamos?"  
  
Glorifindel se detuvo cuando estaba por subirse al Draco "Lo olvidaba" murmuro.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó el enano, algo confundido.  
  
"¿Puedes acompañarnos hasta la ciudad Draconiana, amigo Tirin?"  
  
Tirin frunció el ceño "¿Para qué? ¡Seguro me mataran antes de que lleguemos a destino!"  
  
"¡Pero que enano mas mal educado!" Murmuró Umi algo molesta.  
  
"Mira quien habla" comento Tirin mirando hacia otra parte.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, basta de peleas, te necesitamos ya que tus habilidades de herrero servirán para hacerle unas correcciones a la espada perdida" explico el Señor Elfo.  
  
"¡Correcciones!" se mofo el enano "¡Si esa espada necesitara alguna corrección yo no seria el guardián!"  
  
Daisuke asintió, mirando la espada de cerca "Esta espada tiene el mejor filo que jamas haya visto maestro... ¿Para qué quiere arreglarla?"  
  
Farin cerro los ojos pensativamente "No es que este rota, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"No, nada de eso" murmuro Glorifindel, mirando haca la espada "Una escama de Chromium haría de esa espada algo aun superior a lo que ya es"  
  
El enano parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Solo quieren adherirle una escama? ¿Por que?"  
  
"Un encantamiento" explico el elfo "Le dará protección a Daisuke"  
  
Tirin miro por momentos a Daisuke, luego a Umi "Como quieran, pero solo si la niña no me dirige la palabra"  
  
"¿Uh? Pense que querría una disculpa o algo así..."  
  
"¿Disculpa?" río el enano "Esa niña mal educada no se disculparía, almenos no honestamente" el enano trato de subirse a Azure, pero cayo de bruces al suelo.  
  
El Draco frunció el ceño, levanto al enano y lo coloco en su lomo "¿Ya nos podemos ir?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió silenciosamente.  
  
-------------  
  
Arcades Sabboth frunció el ceño mirando una bola de cristal "Maldigo estas orbes de segunda mano... Apenas y puedo saber lo que esta sucediendo"  
  
"Ya han obtenido la espada hermano" comento una voz detrás de él.  
  
El Rey Dragón formó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando volteo para ver en el espejo mágico a su hermano, Chromium, el Draco Plateado. "¿Tan pronto?"  
  
Chromium asintió "Azure esta camino aquí, una vez que mi escama este unida a la espada los enviare contigo, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
"No realmente" comento el Dragón  
  
"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres hermano?"  
  
"A que no estoy seguro de que aquel elfo sea el elegido"  
  
"Pense que eso ya era un hecho" comento una tercera voz, Arcades Sabboth levanto la vista para ver a uno de sus dragones, el cual tenia un color dorado casi anaranjado.  
  
"Oh, Chromium, ya conoces al más fiero de mis guerreros"  
  
La imagen del Draco asintió silenciosamente "¿Piensas que uno de los tuyos es el elegido?"  
  
El Dragón asintió "Uno de los míos es el enemigo, así que lo más lógico es que también uno de los míos deba derrotarlo" explico francamente.  
"Pero este nuevo reto es aun más terrible que los dragones que Morgoth tenia"  
  
"Bah, sabes bien que mis hijos corruptos eran más débiles que Ryukyu... digo, Sauryu"  
  
Chromium bajo la vista "No lo sé, es casi obvio que Daisuke es el único"  
  
Arcades formo una viciosa mueca en su rostro "Mándamelo, yo le probare, si es el elegido le daré mi escama, si es una farsa lo sacare a patadas"  
  
"¿No lo mataras?"  
  
El dragón se encogió los hombros "Si el niño llega hasta mi Cañón debe de ser un gran guerrero"  
  
"Gracias... me he apegado a él y sus amigos últimamente"  
  
"¿Eh? Pense que eras mas amigo de ese elfo... Glorifindel"  
  
"Lo soy, pero esta es una amistad distinta, creo conocer a Daisuke desde hace centurias... o incluso, miles de años, lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas"  
  
"No puedo esperar" la sonrisa del Dragón desapareció junto a la imagen de Chromium en el espejo.  
  
"¿Que dice maestro?" pregunto el dragón guerrero  
  
Arcades Sabboth entrecerró sus ojos "Temo por la vida de mi hermano, y la mía"  
  
"¿Como? ¿Piensa que Sauryu es un enemigo tan terrible?"  
  
"Lo pienso, pero si este tal Daisuke es el elegido..." una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Tengo la prueba perfecta para él, si no puede derrotarte a ti, entonces no hay manera que pueda llegar hasta Morador y enfrentar al dragón caído"  
  
El dragón dorado asintió y luego se retiro "Me pregunto como le estará llenado a Umi"  
  
Arcades río a carcajadas "Esa elfa te cautivo, ¿Eh?"  
  
Desde la puerta de la habitación el Dragón dorado respondió "No lo sé, parece una niña, pero tiene un espíritu mucho mas fuerte del que sentí inicialmente... diría que puede llegar a ser alguien con grandes poderes... tal vez no en la batalla, pero si de otras formas..."  
  
El Rey Dragón asintió "De hecho, ella me interesa mas que el niño Saugaran"  
  
"¿Mas?" murmuro el dragón dorado, antes de salir volando del lugar.  
  
-------------  
  
Umi frunció el ceño "¿Por qué tuvimos que traer a ese enano?" pregunto algo molesta  
  
Daisuke sonrió "Es el único que conoce a la espada perdida lo suficiente como para hacerle los cambios..." el medio elfo levanto la vista "De cualquier manera, ¿Para qué son esos cambios maestro?"  
  
"Ya lo explique" dijo Glorifindel "Chromium conoce la magia espiritual, de hecho, él ES magia"  
  
Farin asintió "Yo mismo lo comprobé cuando estuviste enfermo" comento dirijiendose a Daisuke  
  
"Mmm, ¿Pero que clase de magia seria la que le colocarían a la espada?"  
  
"Encantamientos... solo los elfos son tan cobardes de usarlos" murmuro Tirin mirando hacia otra parte.  
  
Glorifindel no le hizo caso al enano, y siguió hablando "Protección, la magia te guiara"  
  
Daisuke se rasco la cabeza "Todavía no entiendo..."  
  
-------------  
  
Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Draconiana no tuvieron mucho tiempo para descansar, ya que Chromium inmediatamente mando a Tirin a modificar la espada perdida siendo ayudado por Daisuke, ante las exigencias de pago por parte del enano el Draco Plateado prometio un hermoso medallón de oro cuyo valor seria casi incalculable.  
  
Tardaron dos días en incrustar la escama, y durante el tercer día Chromium llevo la espada (Realmente no fue él, fue Daisuke) al templo Cían, donde habría de darle su bendición, de paso también quito las impurezas de las espadas impías de la montaña y el mar.  
  
Un día mas paso, día en el que Chromium salió del templo a dar las ultimas noticias "¡Elfos!" saludo con una sonrisa "Vosotros sois criaturas valientes y dignas"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿A qué viene todo eso? ¿Y por que hablas tan gracioso?"  
  
El Draco no presto atención y siguió hablando "Estoy seguro de que vos sois el elegido, Daisuke, guerrero de Rivendell"  
  
El medioelfo sintió que su piel se congelaba cuando escucho el titulo, ¿Realmente era considerado un habitante de Imladris? Pero recupero la compostura "Repito mi pregunta, ¿A que viene todo esto?"  
  
El Padre de los Dracos dio un gran suspiro "Realmente sois valiente... lastima que mi hermano aun no piense lo mismo, pero estoy seguro de que él os alabara cuando os conosca"  
  
"Ya deja de hablar tan formalmente" Daisuke se gano un golpe detrás de la nuca por parte de Farin "Respeta" murmuro su amigo.  
  
El Draco asintió "Arcades Sabboth, Rey de Dragones, quiere veros"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
Glorifindel bajo la vista "También necesitamos su escama, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Chromium asintió "Pero me temo que no os ayudara sin antes hacer algunas pruebas"  
  
"¿Que clase de pruebas?" pregunto Umi sospechosamente.  
  
El Draco plateado se dio vuelta "Me temo, mi querida Umi, que Daisuke tendrá que batallar a uno de los hijos de mi hermano"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Uno de los hijos de Glaurung? ¡No hay forma que Daisuke gane un encuentro con semejante monstruo!" declaro Farin, sorprendido por tal anuncio.  
  
Chromium miro al elfo del bosque por momentos "Contrario a lo que se piensa popularmente Glaurung no es el padre de los dragones... solo el primero que se mostró a los elfos y hombres... y el primero en ser corrompido"  
  
Daisuke bajo la vista "¿Yo? ¿Pelear con un dragón? Soy fuerte," murmuro, recordando todas las veces que declaro 'Tengo la fuerza de un Troll' pero también podía admitir que ningún Troll tiene la fuerza de un Dragón "pero no tan fuerte"  
  
"¿Dudas de un futuro héroe?" pregunto sorprendido el Draco "No os preocupéis mi amigo, tengo fe en ti y en tus habilidades, además, si no supiera que podéis vencer, jamas os pediría semejante misión"  
  
Umi entrecerró los ojos "¿No será algún plan que tiene usted para ser la ultima Bestia Antigua"  
  
Chromium sonrió "Jamas me agrado ese titulo para mi y para mis hermanos, somos guías espirituales, representaciones de elementos propios de la naturaleza, no somos bestias" luego volteo "Pero de cualquier manera, nunca planearía matar a Arcades, el es el único hermano que me queda, ¿Entiendes? ¿Planearais acaso matar a Farin?"  
  
Umi dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por el comentario, luego miro a Farin por segundos y negó con la cabeza "No, nunca lo haría"  
  
"Buena niña" luego Chromium les dio señales a un par de Dracos, ambos lagartos azules regresaron rápidamente con provisiones, y dos espadas.  
  
"Glorifindel, luego de que todo esto termine te encargo el envío de las espadas santas de las mil montañas y los mil mares"  
  
Glorifindel asintió recibiendo ambas armas.  
  
Tirin levanto la vista "¿La espada de las mil montañas? Suena interesante"  
  
Daisuke asintió llevándose las manos a la nuca "Se las quitamos a un par de bandalos"  
  
"En realidad eran antipaladines" murmuro Farin.  
  
"Bah, apenas y eran espadachines de segunda mano" sonrió Dai  
  
Umi no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que concordar con su amigo semielfo "No supieron que fue lo que los golpeo cuando Daisuke apareció con la espada perdida"  
  
El medio elfo se sonrojo para luego rápidamente voltear la mirada hacia Chromium "¿Cuando partimos a ver al dragón ese?"  
  
"Deberéis tratar a mi hermano con respeto Daisuke, pues el no acepta que no lo traten de tal manera"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo, y luego asintió "Mmm, ¿Cuando partiremos para ver a Arcades Sabboth, Rey de Dragones?"  
  
"Mañana por la mañana, Azure los llevara hacia las cercanías, pero luego tendrán que seguir el camino solos hacia el Cañón de los Dragones, ¿Esta claro?" Todos los elfos asintieron en respuesta a la pregunta del Draco Plateado.  
  
-------------  
  
Al otro día partieron hacia el Sur montados en Azure, al anochecer el Draco aterrizo, en lo que parecía ser una zona montañosa "Mas adelante encontraran el Cañón de los Dragones" murmuro amablemente.  
  
Daisuke asintió luego de saltar fuera del Draco "¿Tienes fuerzas para volverte?"  
  
"¿Acaso eso es una broma mi amigo?" pregunto Azure con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Umi asintió "Azure es muy fuerte"  
  
"Les recomiendo mis amigos elficos, que se preocupen mas por ustedes que por mi, bueno, ¡Adiós!" al decir estas palabras el Draco azulado salió volando en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían los elfos.  
  
Glorifindel miro por momentos al lagarto azul para luego voltear "Este tal vez sea el viaje mas peligroso que hayamos tenido"  
  
Daisuke lo miro a los ojos "¿Por que?"  
  
"No todos los dragones son buenos" respondió Farin mirando las montañas "Me gustan mas los bosques" murmuro para sus adentros.  
  
"¿A si? Las montañas tienen también un encanto" murmuro el medio elfo  
  
Umi levanto una roca "Pues concuerdo con mi hermano... esto no es muy lindo que digamos"  
  
Glorifindel dio un paso adelante "Vamos, no tenemos tiempo como para ver si estamos en un lugar agradable o no" comenzó a caminar ayudándose por una vara que ninguno de los elfos mas jóvenes vio que recogiera.  
  
El grupo camino por varias horas antes de encontrarse con un lugar donde podrían acampar por el resto de la noche "Faltan algunas horas antes de que el sol salga" murmuro Glorifindel.  
  
"¿Dormiremos aquí?" pregunto Umi, mirando con cierto desprecio las rocas sobre las que el Señor Elfo planeaba dormir.  
  
"Claro" respondió Daisuke tirándose al suelo, miro hacia el cielo sonriente.  
  
Farin murmuro algo que ninguno pudo entender y también se acostó.  
  
-------------  
  
Luego de varias horas Glorifindel escucho un ruido "Despierten" murmuro.  
  
Farin abrió sus ojos "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
Glorifindel volteo para ver que Umi seguía dormida "¿Donde esta Daisuke?"  
  
"No lo se, no es de dormir demasiado" murmuro Farin, luego bostezo.  
  
El Señor elfo se incorporo "Sal de donde quiera que estés" dijo tranquilamente, para su sorpresa detrás de una roca apareció un hombre de aspecto pequeño, casi tanto como un enano "¿Que haces en esta zona del mundo?"  
  
"¿Que hago?" pregunto el hombre, formo una mueca en su rostro "El señor Sauryu me ordeno que buscara gente parecida a ustedes, para eliminarlos"  
  
Farin frunció el ceño incorporándose, rápidamente saco una vara "¿Como te atreves a presentarte así solo para pelear con nosotros? ¿Sabes que con nosotros esta Daisuke, quien esta destinado a acabar con tu amo?"  
  
El bárbaro asintió "Aja, los mataremos a todos, incluyéndolo a él" murmuro volteando, un par de bárbaros mas altos se mostraron sosteniendo a un dormido Daisuke.  
  
Glorifindel arqueo una ceja "¿No se despertó luego de que lo amarraran?"  
  
El bárbaro se encogió los hombros "No"  
  
Farin se hecho la mano al rostro "Y yo aquí diciendo que Dai no duerme"  
  
"¿Mmm?" murmuro un medio dormido Daisuke "¿Que sucede?" luego parpadeo al notar que estaba preso en manos de los bárbaros "¿Y ustedes quienes son?"  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Farin "Estando en semejante problema sigue tranquilo"  
  
El hombre mas pequeño gruño "¡Te mataremos para que no puedas cumplir tu destino estúpido! A cambio Sauryu nos prometio tierras"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo repetidas veces, luego miro sus manos y las separo rompiendo las cuerdas "Necesitan mas que hilos para sostenerme" rápidamente golpeo al bárbaro que estaba a su izquierda, directamente en el rostro "Y deberían de ser mas fuertes"  
  
Glorifindel bajo la vista "Supongo que Daisuke lo tiene controlado"  
  
"¿Controlado?" el hombre río "¡Sal!" al escuchar la orden del bárbaro un Troll con piel similar a una roca salió de la tierra como si hubiera estado en un agujero.  
  
Daisuke miro el Troll de arriba a abajo, desenvaino la espada perdida y se limito a formar una mueca "Estas TAN muerto que ya eres historia"  
  
"¡Ataca!" grito el bárbaro, acatando su orden el Troll trato de golpear a Daisuke con su puño de piedra, pero se sorprendió cuando el semielfo lo detuvo con ambas manos.  
  
"Necesitas mas que un Troll para matarme"  
  
Glorifindel asintió, en un instante desenvaino su espada y lanzo una estocada que instantáneamente mato al líder de los bárbaros, levanto su vista hacia el ultimo bárbaro "Vete, si quieres vivir"  
  
"¡No moriré ni huiré!" grito el hombre corriendo hacia donde estaba durmiendo Umi, la levanto y coloco un cuchillo debajo de su cuello "¡La matare si él no se suicida!" grito apuntando a Daisuke.  
  
El medio elfo parpadeo, luego gruño, un brillo rojizo despertó en sus ojos "Suéltala" ordeno, luego levanto al Troll y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, al caer este exploto en mil pedazos.  
  
El hombre parpadeo "Pero... un Troll..."  
  
El brillo en los ojos de Daisuke se intensifico "SUÉLTALA"  
  
"Yo..."  
  
"¡Que la sueltes!" Daisuke desapareció de donde estaba para reaparecer al lado del hombre "Le tocas un pelo y te haré sufrir antes de matarte"  
  
"¿Que no es 'si le tocas un pelo te matare'?" pregunto el bárbaro.  
  
"Te matare de cualquier forma" Daisuke no se molesto en golpear al hombre con su espada, su puño le fue mas que suficiente para matarlo  
  
Glorifindel bajo la vista "Aun tiene oscuridad" murmuro.  
  
Daisuke levanto a Umi entre sus brazos "¿Estas bien?"  
  
"¿Uh?" murmuro la elfa abriendo sus ojos "¿QUE HACES?" grito antes de darle una bofetada al medio elfo.  
  
"Ouch" dijo Daisuke antes de sonreír "Es bueno que estés bien"  
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Que sucede?"  
  
Farin suspiro "Un grupo de bárbaros apareció mientras dormías, pero ya los acabamos"  
  
Umi asintió lentamente "¿Seguiremos?"  
  
"Claro" dijo Glorifindel comenzando a caminar, luego frunció el ceño "Tenemos que llegar lo mas rápido posible a donde Arcades Sabboth, esta a solo unas horas de viaje"  
  
Daisuke lo miro por momentos "Como diga" murmuro, antes de seguirlo, los otros elfos hicieron lo mismo luego segundos..  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 15  
-------------  
  
Repito, quiero Reviews... bueno, ni modo.  
  
Este cap es mas corto que el resto por que decidí poner todo lo de los dragones a partir del próximo episodio. 


	17. Capitulo 16

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio dieciséis  
El dragón dorado  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño tratando de recordar su momento de ira en el cual pudo acabar fácilmente con un Troll, pero nada vino a su mente "Estoy confundido" murmuro  
  
Su maestro volteo "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
El medio elfo asintió "¿Cree que aun soy como antes?" acerco su boca al oído del Señor Elfo "Me refiero, a un oscuro"  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo repetidas veces, luego miro a Farin y a Umi, quienes caminaban mas atrás, hablando sobre sus vidas. "Supongo que en parte lo eres, ese brillo..."  
  
"¿Brillo?"  
  
"La luz roja" explicó Glorifindel "Tus ojos además se vuelven completamente negros, es entonces cuando despiertas tu lado oscuro" luego miró el anillo que se encontraba en el dedo de Daisuke "Afortunadamente el anillo previene la corrupción"  
  
Daisuke asintió lentamente "¿Puede algo oscuro ser corrompido?"  
  
"Te sorprenderías" musito Glorifindel con una mueca "Pero de cualquier manera..." comenzó a decir deteniéndose "Hemos llegado al territorio de Arcades Sabboth, su morada esta a una hora nada mas"  
  
Daisuke miro a su alrededor, luego frunció el ceño, el lugar era totalmente diferente al lago de los Dracos, era un terreno montañoso y desértico, sin plantas que apreciar, sin Sol que mirar (Esto se debía a las oscuras nubes que coronaban el lugar). A pesar de todo esto el medio elfo sintió que este no era un lugar maligno, miro al suelo y pudo saber instantáneamente que agua antes pasaba por el lugar, en efecto, se trataba de un cañón, el Cañón de los Dragones.  
  
"Debes prepararte mentalmente" dijo Glorifindel luego de que varios minutos pasaran "Pues la prueba del Rey Dragón será difícil, dura y además peligrosa"  
  
Daisuke asintió lentamente "¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de abatir un dragón?"  
  
Glorifindel se limito a permanecer callado ante semejante pregunta.  
  
"¿De que tanto hablan?" Pregunto Umi, quien junto a Farin había alcanzado a Glorifindel y Daisuke.  
  
"Del lugar" murmuro Daisuke "Y de sus peligros" dio un paso dentro del Cañón de los Dragones, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, inicialmente sintió frío, mucho frío, pero luego de unos instantes el calor se hizo casi insoportable, noto luego de unos segundos unas cenizas, probablemente serian los restos de animales, personas o simplemente plantas.  
  
Farin suspiro y siguió a su amigo "Espero que los dragones no sean tan horribles como las historias cuentan"  
  
Umi sonrió dando un salto sobre el lugar "No lo creo, deben ser tan bondadosos como los Dracos, ¡Estoy segura!"  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo, ¿De donde sacarían estos niños las fuerzas para continuar? Dejo el pensamiento de lado y siguió a sus alumnos "Estamos acercándonos al final de nuestro viaje, pronto regresaremos a Imladris, todos juntos"  
  
Umi asintió "Ya quiero conocer ese lugar"  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Farin "¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?"  
  
"Tal vez" murmuro la elfa apresurando el paso.  
  
-------------  
  
"¿Criaturas horribles?" Pregunto uno de los Dragones, molesto.  
  
"¡Bondadosas!" Exclamo otro.  
  
"Yo digo que nos los comamos" declaro un tercero.  
  
Un cuarto se coloco frente del resto y sonrió "Yo creo que son agradables" movió su rostro hacia el cielo "Todos piensan que los dragones somos criaturas del demonio, creados solo para la destrucción de las tierras y aniquilación de las especies, sin embargo, estos seres creen en nosotros, ¿No les parece fabuloso?"  
  
"Si de fábula" rió otro de los dragones "Pero estoy seguro de que no confían tanto como dices" luego bajo la vista "Los más grandes dragones son oscuros"  
  
"¡Eso no es cierto!" Declaro una voz mucho más potente que la del resto, todos voltearon e hicieron reverencias al ver a Sabboth "Yo soy el más grande y fuerte de los nuestros, soy el primero, soy el único, soy el más temible, soy el mas admirado, soy el mas amado, pero mas que nada, solo soy" sonrió por momentos antes de continuar "¿Alguien aquí sabe cual es el motivo por el cual estos elfos vienen a vernos?"  
  
Ninguno de los dragones supo responder al Rey Dragón, este se limito a suspirar "Uno de ellos parece que es el elegido para matar a Sauryu"  
  
"¿Que?" Resonó por todo el Cañón  
  
"¡Imposible!"  
  
"¡Ningún humano o elfo debería de ser capaz de matar a un dragón!"  
  
"¡Ni siquiera uno corrupto!"  
  
Arcades Sabboth gruño, no fue un simple sonido brusco, fue como un trueno, tan fuerte que calmo por momentos a los dragones "Yo no estoy seguro de que esto sea cierto, y es por eso que le haremos una prueba, ¿Entienden?"  
  
"Bah, no la pasara" murmuro uno de los dragones.  
  
El Rey Dragón volteo "Su prueba será enfrentarse a uno de los dragones más fieros de la historia"  
  
"¿Usted?" Pregunto un pequeño dragón de aspecto delicado y color rosa.  
  
"No, él" un dragón de color dorado y enorme tamaño se acerco al resto, todos estaban estupefactos, luego algunos rieron, otros suspiraron y unos cuantos no tuvieron reacción alguna.  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke miro hacia el cielo algo contrariado "¿Qué serán esos ruidos?"  
  
"Los dragones" explico Glorifindel "Ellos están discutiendo que hacer con nosotros"  
  
"¿Hacer? ¿Nos comerán?" Pregunto Umi aterrorizada.  
  
"No lo creo, estos dragones están bien alimentados"  
  
Umi confió en las palabras de Glorifindel, y decidió que era mejor seguir sonriendo "Vamos, que llegaremos tarde, no queremos que los dragones se enfaden, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Eso es cierto" murmuro Farin mirando como Daisuke abría y cerraba los ojos, inquieto.   
  
"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto el elfo del bosque a su amigo.  
  
El niño medio elfo volteo "No es nada" murmuro.  
  
-------------  
  
El oscuro dragón de escamas negras frunció el ceño "¿Me pueden explicar por que aun esta vivo?"  
  
"Tenemos fuentes que dicen que pudo haber sido una farsa" explico el Nazgûl, cada vez mas molesto por la estupidez del dragón.  
  
"¿Farsa? ¿Quieres decir que es imposible que mis planes sean detenidos?"  
  
Los ojos del ser horrible brillaron con una luz negra "¿Dije eso acaso?" luego se silencio por momentos "El elegido para matarte..." volteo tomando una pausa dramática "puede ser un dragón"  
  
Sauryu frunció el ceño "Un dragón... interesante"  
  
"Se decidirá quien de ellos es el elegido, si el medio elfo, o el dragón dorado, ¿Me pregunto si realmente te interesa quien sea el verdadero?"  
  
La bestia cerro sus ojos y luego rió "Por supuesto que prefiero que sea el medio elfo, un dragón puede llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme, ¿Pero un elfo? ¡Bah! No entiendo por que me preocupe"   
  
El Nazgûl se echo la mano izquierda al rostro, cansado "El nigromante despertara pronto, aunque sin cuerpo" le informo.  
  
"Excelente... bueno, para apresurar las cosas será mejor encargarse de ambos, dragón y elfo"  
  
"¿Eh? Pense que dijo que no le importaba"  
  
"¡Claro que me importa!" El dragón penso por segundos, que parecieron minutos, y luego horas "El medio elfo, ¿Tiene familia viva entre los elfos oscuros?"  
  
"No tiene hermano y tampoco padre, pero tiene un tío y un primo"  
  
"Oh, el tío es ese que diseño la peste, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Otra de las buenas ideas que en la practica fue un fracaso gracias a la ineptitud suya, señor" murmuro el Nazgûl en una voz tan baja que el dragón no pudo escucharla.  
  
"De cualquier manera, manden a llamar a su primo, que traiga tantos elfos oscuros como quiera, ah, y además..."  
  
"¿Además?"  
  
"Necesitaremos mas Dracos oscuros, uno para cada guerrero de la oscuridad" una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en el rostro del dragón negro.  
  
"Celos, el primo de Saugaran es un niño señor" murmuro el Nazgûl  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"Aun no esta lo suficientemente entrenado como para derrotar a su primo, tal vez en medio milenio eso sea posible... pero antes no"  
  
"¡Demonios! ¡Entonces...!" El dragón medito nuevamente "¿Y su padre?"  
  
"Muerto, lo mato él mismo"  
  
"Increíble... bueno, tú eres un nigromante, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Supongo" dijo el Nazgûl, realmente quería que la conversación se acabara, siempre había preferido los horrores del silencio.  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke paro de caminar, y luego volteo para mirar al cielo.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto Umi contrariada, Daisuke había actuado raro durante todo el día.  
  
"Nada, solo un mal presentimiento" murmuro el medio elfo, luego escucho una extraña respiración en las cercanías "¿Qué es eso?"  
  
"Un dragón" respondió Glorifindel mirando hacia arriba "Finalmente hemos llegado"  
  
En efecto, delante de él había un enorme dragón de color verde, sus enormes y majestuosas alas hacían parecer pequeños hasta los mismísimos Dracos "Veo que ustedes son enviados del Señor Chromium, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Glorifindel asintió "¿Podremos ver a Arcades Sabboth?"  
  
"Ahora mismo" murmuro el dragón, aunque más que eso pareció un grito "síganme" volteo lentamente para luego caminar, no volar.   
  
Siguieron al dragón verde durante varios minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un templo de algún tipo, estaba dentro de una montaña que se encontraba al centro del Cañón.   
  
Cuándo entraron Daisuke parpadeo, el calor era más intenso aquí "¿Qué es este lugar?"  
  
"¿Que parece?" pregunto el dragón  
  
"Un volcán" respondió el medio elfo  
  
"Pues eso es" el dragón extendió sus alas y salió volando del lugar para colocarse sobre una piedra junto a otros cientos de Dragones que rodeaban el lugar.   
  
"¿Es esto una trampa?" Pregunto en voz baja Farin a su maestro.  
  
Glorifindel cerro sus ojos "No, no lo creo, demasiado complicado"  
  
"¡Ah! ¡Así que vinieron!" Exclamo una voz, los elfos miraron hacia arriba y divisaron al Rey Dragón, Arcades Sabboth.  
  
"Hola Arcades Sabboth, Señor de los Dragones" Saludo Glorifindel.  
  
"Hola, Elfos de Imladris" respondió el Dragón, para luego mirar detenidamente al medio elfo "Así que tú eres supuestamente el elegido que descubrió mi hermano" murmuro con una sonrisa extraña dibujada en su rostro.  
  
"Ese soy yo"  
  
"¿Podrías mostrarme la espada perdida entonces?" Pregunto el draco alzando su cuerpo, pareciendo ser aun más majestuoso de lo que antes era.  
  
Daisuke asintió y libero la espada de su funda "Aquí esta, la espada que antes estaba perdida"  
  
"Ah, ya veo, debes esconder una enorme fortaleza detrás de ese cuerpo de niño"  
  
"Eso es cierto" respondió Daisuke con una mueca.  
  
"Pero eso no te hace ningún elegido, es por eso que quiero que tengas un duelo con alguien"  
  
"Me lo esperaba" comento el semielfo "Durante todo el viaje hasta aquí medite de como podría yo derrotar a un dragón, ¿Pero como podría acabar con Sauryu si no puedo con uno de tus dragones?"  
  
"Cierto, cierto" comento el Rey Dragón "¡Mishre!"  
  
Del mismo sitio por el que los elfos entraron apareció un humano, el mismo sujeto extraño con el que se habían encontrado en el pasado, y quien salvo a la hermana de Farin de un destino oscuro.  
  
"¡Hola Umi! Tanto tiempo sin verte" saludo el caballero formando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.  
  
"Hola Mishre... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"  
  
El rostro del caballero se torno en una mueca "¿No te lo había dicho? Trabajo para el señor Arcades Sabboth"  
  
"Dijiste algo distinto antes" murmuro la elfa sin entender lo que pasaba, luego volteo confundida al oír una risa.  
  
"¿Con él? ¡Pense que sería un dragón! ¡Lo voy a acabar en segundos!"  
  
Umi parpadeo repetidas veces, esto no le estaba gustando para nada, fue entonces cuando recordó la fuerza y valentía que Mishre poseía "No sé si te será tan fácil..." tal vez hubiera deseado que el oponente de Daisuke fuera un dragón escupe-fuego antes que Mishre.  
  
Mishre suspiro "En realidad si pertenezco a los paladines orientales... pero no nací ahí"  
  
Umi parpadeo confundida ante esto "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
Los ojos del guerrero brillaron por segundos "Lo sabrás cuando haya terminado mi pelea con el medio elfo"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Una cosa"  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"Te agradezco que salvaras a Umi, pues de otra manera no podría haberla conocido"  
  
Mishre rió "Como digas" luego miro a Arcades Sabboth "¿Iniciamos el combate?"  
  
"Háganlo" musito el Rey Dragón.  
  
Daisuke no espero mas advertencias y salto sobre el paladín, este formo una mueca en su rostro y en un segundo desenvaino su arma para parar la embestida del medio elfo.   
  
"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor niño, no soy un estúpido bárbaro y mucho menos un feo orco"  
  
"Eso suponía, y es lo único que hace esta prueba lo suficientemente interesante" comento Daisuke dando un giro hacia atrás para luego lanzarse nuevamente con su espada, el paladín paro el ataque nuevamente con algo menos que dificultad.  
  
Metal y metal chocaron, chispas saltaban de los encuentros que tenían ambas armas.   
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "¿Qué es esa espada?"  
  
"¿Oh? ¿Esto? Es mi arma, el colmillo de dragón, estuvo en mi familia por mucho tiempo" Mishre presiono con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño medio elfo, y este comenzó a ceder.  
  
"Eres muy fuerte" murmuro Daisuke, no creyendo que alguien pudiera forzarlo a agacharse.  
  
Umi parpadeo "¿Qué esta pasando?"  
  
Farin no supo hacer otra cosa mas que mantenerse en silencio.  
  
"Creo que tu amigo no es humano" comento Glorifindel "De otra manera quien estaría obligado al suelo no seria Daisuke"  
  
Arcades Sabboth rió a carcajadas "¿Aun no lo descubriste niña?" Pregunto dirijiendose a Umi.  
  
La elfa levanto la vista "¿A qué se refiere?"  
  
"Los 'dioses' de los que te hablo Mishre somos nosotros, los antiguos, no somos realmente dioses, mas bien somos Maiar, pero los humanos no saben diferenciar de cualquier manera"  
  
"¿Maiar?" Umi abrió y cerro sus ojos repetidas veces, luego regreso su mirada a la lucha "Escuche hablar de que los Maiar visitan a Arda de vez en cuando, y toman el aspecto de criaturas que viven ahí..."  
  
"Eso no es así siempre" comento Arcades Sabboth "Nosotros cinco representamos elementos, vinimos al mundo para crear un balance" cerro sus ojos "Pero Sauron mato a tres de nuestros hermanos... El balance estuvo roto desde hace mucho tiempo ya"  
  
Umi asintió "Entonces... Si Mishre trabaja para usted..." abrió sus ojos repentinamente "¡ES UN DRAGON!"  
  
El grito de Umi llamo la atención del medio elfo "¿Uh?"  
  
"¡Daisuke ten cuidado! ¡Mishre es un dragón!"   
  
Dai parpadeo repetidas veces para luego mirar a los ojos a Mishre "¿Es eso cierto?"  
  
"Tal vez" murmuro el paladín  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño y puso mas fuerzas en su espada, segundos después ya no estaba derrotado como un perro "¡Entonces esto es mucho más divertido!" Ambas espadas salieron volando fuera del agarre de sus dueños.  
  
Mishre miro seriamente al niño medio elfo "Tu... eres sorprendente" se acerco a su espada y la levanto "Continuemos con el duelo"  
  
Daisuke asintió y levanto la espada perdida, por algún motivo la sentía más liviana que de costumbre "¡Ataco!" Nuevamente salió disparado como un rayo.  
  
La espada perdida daba giros y ataques directos a una velocidad en la que el ojo de un elfo (Y mucho menos el de un humano) no podía percibir, mas el colmillo de dragón de Mishre bloqueaba todos y cada uno de los ataques.  
  
Glorifindel frunció el ceño "Le enseñe bien" murmuro "Pero no sé si haya sido suficiente"  
  
Umi miro al Señor elfo por segundos "¿Lo cree?" bajo la vista "Que horrible destino"   
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "¿Cómo es eso de que eres un dragón de cualquier manera?" Comento mientras de un salto se alejaba del caballero dragón.   
  
Mishre se encogió los hombros "Soy un hombre-dragon, ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de nosotros?"  
  
Daisuke negó con su cabeza "Nunca en mi vida, pero debe de haber una explicación razonable, supongo"   
  
El dragón estaba apunto de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió "Esta conversación..." murmuro levantando la vista, una horrible mueca dibujada en su rostro "Es solo para distraerme, ¿Verdad?"  
  
El medio elfo parecía confundido "Ay, ¿Distraerte? No, es solo para descansar un momento" paso su mano izquierda por su frente "Estoy sudando con este calor, y encima es duro pelear contigo"  
  
"Lo entiendo" comento Mishre, luego volteo para ver a Arcades Sabboth "Señor, creo que él es mas fuerte que cualquier dragón, pero no tiene ni la mitad de la resistencia"  
  
El rey dragón gruño, nuevamente con el poder de un trueno "¿De qué hablas muchacho? Solo pelea" frunció el ceño como pensando que se había equivocado al elegir el oponente para el semielfo.  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo "Claro" murmuro "Como los humanos"  
  
Farin miro por momentos a su maestro "¿Eh?"  
  
"Los humanos" comento Glorifindel nuevamente "Olvidamos que Daisuke también tiene sangre humana en sus venas" miro a Umi y luego a Farin "Esa es una diferencia entre un medio elfo y un elfo completo que no se puede dejar de olvidar, pero es importante"  
  
Umi se rasco la nuca confundida "No lo entiendo"   
  
"Los humanos tienen vidas cortas, pero viven su vida plena y vigorosamente... mas que los elfos. Parece que Daisuke es parecido en cierta manera..." El señor elfo miro al muchacho jadeando, preparándose para una embestida "Es muy fuerte, pero tiene la resistencia necesaria como para mantener esa fuerza por mucho tiempo"  
  
"Como alguien bueno en carreras cortas y rápidas... deja de serlo si esta pasa a ser lenta y larga" murmuro Farin, haciendo una comparación.  
  
"Exacto"  
  
"Entonces esta perdido" comento Umi volteando hacia los dragones "Ellos lo consumirán"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño parando repentinamente su jadeo "¡No permitiré que sobrepases!"  
  
"¿Sobrepase? Ya estoy encima de ti muchacho, tal vez en algunos cientos de años podamos mantener un combate digno" la mueca del hombre dragón se transformo en una sonrisa, una que Daisuke aprendió a odiar.  
  
El medio elfo corrió nuevamente hacia el hombre dragón, lanzo su espada a un costado, luego a otro y nuevamente al inicial, sin embargo la espada de Mishre frenaba todos y cada uno de los golpes de Daisuke. "¡Apártate de mi camino dragón! ¡Mi destino espera!" fue entonces cuando el medio elfo salto sobre el dragón, su espada dio un giro violento, nuevamente bloqueado...   
  
"Eres fuerte y veloz como un rayo, pero yo también, y no me debilito con el tiempo" comento el hombre dragón... pero se sorprendió cuando el puño del semielfo lo embistió directo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hasta una pared, formando un cráter.  
  
Daisuke rió espantosamente "Ay, ¿El medio elfo debilucho te pego?" frunció el ceño "Nunca mas digas que no puedo, soy capaz de cualquier cosa"  
  
El dragón asintió, cuando trato de incorporarse el cráter se resquebrajo rompiendo por completo el muro, el cual cayo de lleno sobre Mishre.  
  
"En el suelo estas, hombre dragón" comento egocéntricamente el medio oscuro.  
  
Farin sonrió "Sabia que podía"  
  
Umi bajo la vista "Pobre Mishre... era un buen amigo" luego frunció el ceño "Aunque mintió, odio las mentiras"  
  
Glorifindel miro a ambos por segundos "¿De qué hablan? ¿Acaso Daisuke envaino su espada? ¿Acaso Mishre se rindió?"  
  
"Habla como si el duelo no hubiera terminado" comento un Farin confundido, luego junto a todos escucho un extraño ruido que provenía de los escombros...  
  
Daisuke entrecerró sus ojos "Ya viene" murmuro escuetamente.  
  
Centenares de rocas volaron en todas las direcciones posibles, los dragones ni se inmutaron cuando estas los golpeaba, los elfos sin embargo debieron colocarse en un lugar seguro, algo mas apartado del sitio del encuentro.  
  
Cuándo una roca estaba por golpear a Daisuke este abrió los ojos repentinamente, levanto su espada y de un rápido corte la roca se partió en dos "¡Levántate de una buena vez dragón!"   
  
Como acatando la orden del semielfo un pilar de fuego siguió a la lluvia de escombros, y cuando este se disipo un enorme dragón de color dorado y alas de plata se encontraba en el lugar de Mishre, su mirada seguía siendo la misma (Aunque más hipnótica), pero su boca ya no reflejaba esa mueca de confianza que antes estaba presente.  
  
Ahora solo había fuego en su lugar.  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño nuevamente "Parece que comenzamos el segundo asalto ahora"  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 15  
-------------  
  
Repito, quiero Reviews... bueno, ni modo.  
  
Mmm, diría que este fue el capitulo que más me gusto escribir desde el primero hasta ahora, realmente me gustan los dragones y todo lo que se les parezca (De ahí vienen todas las historias de Dracos).   
  
Hombre-dragon es como digamos un hombre lobo, un ser que puede tomar ambas formas, el cambio se da de diferentes maneras variando entre distintos hombres-dragon. 


	18. Capitulo 17

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio diecisiete  
En la mandíbula del dragón  
  
-------------  
  
El enorme dragón movió su cabeza hacia arriba y lanzo fuego de su nariz, luego abrió la boca y un rayo de fuego salió disparado de esta, rompiendo un muro, a la manera de los artefactos mas destructivos de los humanos. "¿Estas seguro de que quieres luchar?" Pregunto Mishre exhalando fuego, como si le fuese imposible hablar sin hacerlo.  
  
El Medio elfo reposo la espada perdida en el suelo, como cansado, luego levanto la mirada revelando una sonrisa de satisfacción "¿Crees que viaje tanto para rendirme cuando mostraras tu verdadero rostro? ¡Nunca perderé!" luego levanto su espada desafiantemente "¡Vamos pelea!" grito con lo que parecía ser furia.  
  
El Dragón se inclino un poco y luego se paro en sus patas traseras, revelando la gran majestuosidad que era su persona, y además la enorme diferencia de tamaños, los cuatro pies de altura del medio elfo no eran nada normalmente, y mucho menos lo serian contra un ser cuya mandíbula tenia un tamaño mayor que el cuerpo completo de Daisuke "Como desees" murmuro el dragón con cierta malicia.   
  
Umi miro a ambos combatientes horrorizada "¡Tiene que detenerlo Señor Glorifindel! ¡Daisuke va a perder!" mando sus manos a los ojos no queriendo ver como mataban a su amigo.  
  
El Señor Elfo miro a la niña por momentos, hasta que finalmente respondió como con cansancio "No te preocupes mi niña... todo saldrá bien" murmuro Glorifindel.  
  
Daisuke corrió hacia el dragón y lanzo su espada hacia la pata izquierda de la bestia, cuando el metal golpeo la piel dorada un ruido duro resonó por todo el Cañón de los Dragones, mas que piel parecía acero "Mithril" murmuro el medio elfo.   
  
"¿Cómo dices?" El hombre dragón bajo la vista por segundos, interesado en lo que respondería el medio elfo.  
  
"¡Mithril! ¡Eres tan duro como el Mithril! ¿Cómo podría ganar?" Daisuke dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, envaino su espada furiosamente "No con mi espada, no aun almenos" miro la funda por momentos antes de darse cuenta de algo "Los Dracos son criaturas con una voluntad de vivir enorme, es lo único que los mantiene vivos, la voluntad"  
  
El Dragón dorado miro nuevamente hacia arriba "Eso es cierto, pero no veo que relación tenga que ver con la dureza de mis escamas" movió su cola a la manera de un látigo, y con esta ataco a Daisuke, este dio un desesperado salto hacia un costado esquivando la masiva cola del dragón.  
  
Una enorme zanja se había formado por el ataque, mucho más grande que el cráter que había provocado Daisuke con su golpe mas fuerte de puño. "Esto es una locura, pero mi voluntad me mantendrá con vida" murmuro Daisuke "¡Quiero pelear! ¡Pero también quiero terminar mi vida oscura, mi vida de guerrero! ¡Quiero vivir en Imladris con todos mis amigos!" exclamó a gritos, en ese instante la espada perdida pareció brillar en una tonalidad azul, aunque la funda prevenía que esta se extendiera demasiado.   
  
Arcades Sabboth se percato de esto y formo una mueca en su rostro, no creyendo lo que veía "Parece que la espada legendaria quiere una segunda oportunidad" murmuro en voz baja, mucho más baja de lo que jamas hubiera hablado en años "¿Por qué?" se pregunto confundido, ¿Acaso Chromium tenia razón? ¿Acaso un pequeño niño elfo estaba destinado a matar el dragón negro de Mordor antes de que el Señor Oscuro se levantara? ¿Acaso toda la prueba era una falla? Eran demasiadas preguntas difíciles para el Rey Dragón, y la verdad él estaba mas dispuesto a responder centenares de acertijos de la esfinge antes que descubrir por cuenta propia las respuestas a estas preguntas.  
  
Daisuke asintió desenvainando el arma nuevamente, una luz espectral de color azul la rodeaba, parecía tener vida, pues se movía de manera hipnótica, como una serpiente, aunque no daba miedo, mas bien maravillaba su belleza "Con esta espada... con MI espada, acabare contigo, dragón" la coloco lentamente sobre su cabeza para luego lanzarla al suelo violentamente, polvo se levanto inmediatamente ocultando a la visión de todos al medio elfo, quien apareció sobre la cabeza del dragón listo para darle un golpe entre medio de los ojos "¿Te rindes?"  
  
Mishre musito algo entre dientes "¿Crees que deba?" suspiro fuego y luego movió su cabeza violentamente, en un intento de mandar a volar al semielfo, pero este clavo la espada perdida sobre la cabeza del dragón, manteniéndose parado sobre este. "¡¡¡¡GROARRRR!!!" Gruño el dragón cada vez moviendo su cabeza mas y más fuerte.  
  
Daisuke estaba agarrado de la espada fuertemente. El arma no parecía haberle hecho gran daño a la bestia, pero había sido suficiente como para darle un dolor de cabeza, tal vez haya sido por la herida, tal vez haya sido por el extraño brillo azulado. "¡Nunca te soltare!" exclamo el medio elfo incorporándose, estaba por sacar la espada de donde estaba clavada cuando se dio cuenta que si lo hacia saldría volando sin esperanzas de incorporarse nuevamente.  
  
El Dragón rió, no algo agradable al oído, parecía una cruza entre los gritos de las hurracas y el ladrido de un perro (O tal vez el aullido de un lobo) "Entonces nunca me mataras" respondió Mishre mientras extendía sus hermosas alas plateadas, parecían estar hechas de verdadero Mithril a la vista, la majestuosidad de la bestia cada vez parecía ser mas y más grande.  
  
Los elfos estaban angustiados, realmente no se podía decir quien ganaría el encuentro "¿Qué planea hacer ahora?" se pregunto Farin mirando atentamente al dragón, realmente quería sacar su arco y flecha y atacarlo a los ojos, todo para ayudar a su amigo. Bajo la vista. Sabia que no podía hacer eso, ya que de hacerlo la prueba seria un fracaso y los dragones los matarían.  
  
Glorifindel por su parte se mantenía calmo, más tranquilo que cuando el dragón mostró su verdadero rostro a todos. Solo alguien del linaje del Señor elfo, o tal vez algún sabio, podría saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Tal vez era esperanza, pues la espada perdida había accionado su encantamiento Draconiano, todo para ayudar a Daisuke. O tal vez era resignación pues el oponente del medio elfo era un enorme dragón. O tal vez...  
  
Ambas alas plateadas se movieron en un intento de volar, movían el aire produciendo pequeños tornados a los costados del Dragón. Mishre levanto la cabeza violentamente y luego de unos segundos él y Daisuke estaban en el aire, donde continuarían su combate.  
  
Cuándo ambos guerreros dejaron el suelo Glorifindel decidió hablar "¿No ha terminado aun la prueba Rey Dragón?" pregunto denotando fastidio, un brillo se podía ver en sus ojos.   
  
Arcades Sabboth bajo la vista para ver cara a cara al Señor Elfo "Tú eres quien los libros de historia y los cantos califican de héroe, eres un valiente Señor Elfo con armadura brillante, una sonrisa que convierte la oscuridad más oscura en un hermoso amanecer, unos ojos tan sabios que delatan tus experiencias. Pero no, tu no eres el elegido, tampoco lo es mi dragón"   
  
Glorifindel asintió caminando lentamente hacia el Maia, "No importa quien salga con victoria, Daisuke es ele elegido" y antes de que el Rey Dragón pudiera responder el Señor Elfo comenzó a cantar algo que parecía ser una improvisación del momento:  
  
"Nacido en la oscuridad misma donde   
existió durante muchos años.  
Encontró felicidad en la luz donde   
quiso vivir con paz entre amigos.  
  
Pero aun en la luz debía batallar,  
pues la oscuridad crece día a día.   
La oscuridad del mundo,   
que nunca se acaba.  
Y su oscuridad interna,  
que nunca se rinde.  
  
Su nombre es Daisuske,   
aunque antes era otro.  
Ahora es este,   
y vive en Imladris.  
  
Apoyado por amigos y deidades,  
siempre sigue adelante  
enfrentando a peligros y adversidades,  
que nunca lograron detenerle.  
  
Una vez fueron orcos,  
otra vez fueron trolls,  
e incluso un dragón trato.  
  
Daisuke, gran guerrero elfico,  
que busca la paz fuera de la espada,  
esta obligado a aceptar su destino.  
junto a una espada."  
  
Umi abrió los ojos finalmente "¿El Lay de Daisuke?" se pregunto algo confundida, no era tan bello como muchos otros que había escuchado en Lothlórien, pero tenia el encanto de que ella lo había vivido en cierta manera, afortunadamente para el medio elfo, la elfa no presto atención a la parte del Lay que declaraba que Daisuke era un elfo oscuro.  
  
Farin formo una sonrisa en su rostro "Ese bastardo" murmuro tiernamente "Consiguió una canción para si mismo antes que yo... ¡Definitivamente me convertiré en un héroe en el futuro!" luego de exclamar esto el elfo frunció el ceño, preguntándose que estaría sucediendo entre el dragón dorado y su amigo.  
  
-------------  
  
El dragón negro bajo la vista con furia, sus planes poco a poco parecían desvanecerse "La existencia de ese medio elfo es un dolor de cabeza realmente" murmuro en la oscuridad, donde supuestamente nadie escucharía su voz, ni vería sus labios para leerlos, pero alguien mas se encontraba ahí.  
  
Era el Señor de los Nazgûl, quien ahora parecía no tener tiempo de hacer comentarios sobre las afirmaciones del dragón negro "No puedo salir de Mordor" murmuro con voz de ultratumba, nadie ni en Mordor ni en ninguna parte de la Tierra Media estaría alegre de escuchar semejante voz.  
  
El dragón oscuro miro al Nazgûl por momentos antes de hablar "¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto con curiosidad en su voz, nada de furia parecía estar presente detrás de su pregunta.   
  
El Nazgûl levanto la vista mostrando su rostro muerto al dragón negro "El Gris y el Blanco son molestias que no se pueden sumar a este conflicto" explico lentamente "Sabrían de inmediato que yo no soy el nigromante de Dol Guldur"   
  
El Dragón pareció meditar la posición del Nazgûl por momentos "Entonces estas pidiendo el día libre..." murmuro con una especie de risa oculta en la afirmación.  
  
"No dije eso" respondió escuetamente el espectro.  
  
"Entonces la haremos fácil, mandare a un grupo de elfos oscuros a que traigan el cadáver de Sartagan a mi presencia, así podrás hacer tus chucherías oculto donde ninguno de los sabios podrá verte"  
  
"El blanco y el..." comenzó a decir el Nazgûl enfadado, pero fue detenido antes de que pudiera decir mas, el dragón grito "¡CIERRA TU BOCA! ¡Haremos lo que dije! ¡De esa manera el Señor Oscuro se levantara sin que el Blanco, el Gris o cualquier otro sabio lo descubra!"   
  
El Nazgûl dio un paso atrás, recordando por que el dragón negro era quien se encontraba en el trono en la ausencia de Sauron y no él, la bestia era poderosa, no tan astuta como la mayoría de los dragones, pero lo compensaba con demencia "Supongo que eso es verdad" murmuro, la verdad de las cosas era que él buscaba una excusa para no seguir con el plan de zombificar al padre del medio elfo, pero ahora ya no tenia escapatoria.   
  
El Dragón negro volvió a calmarse y frunciendo el ceño hablo "Quiero que para dentro de una semana este listo mi nuevo juguete" miro por momentos el lugar donde el Nazgûl se encontraba, y en ese instante este desapareció.  
  
"Ah, Sartagan era un gran guerrero oscuro, comparable tal vez con los Señores Elfos, pero con el corazón negro como el de un Nazgûl, será entretenido ver en lo que se transforme cuando sea un muerto caminante entre los vivos"  
  
-------------  
  
El Dragón dorado volaba por los cielos a una velocidad que el medio elfo no podía exactamente calcular desde su posición, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como tirar abajo a la mole que era Mishre. "Eres muy molesto" Murmuro el semielfo para si mismo.  
  
El Dragón rió dando una vuelta en el aire, parecía alguna especie de demostración de lo que podía hacer, de sus habilidades de vuelo "No puedes derrotarme a menos que saques la espada de mi frente, pero si lo haces perderás el único agarre que tienes con mi cuerpo, por lo que morirás por la caída, acéptalo, no puedes" el dragón bajo en picada hacia las rocas del cañón, pero justo cuando se estaba por estrellar retomo vuelo, asustando al medio elfo, o almenos eso intentaba.  
  
"¡No vuelvas a decir que no puedo!" chillo Daisuke con fuerza, la luz azul de la espada se intensifico causándole una mayor jaqueca al lagarto volador, fue entonces cuando Daisuke ideo un nuevo plan de acción "Te daré el mayor dolor de cabeza de tu vida dragón" levanto su puño y luego embistió con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del dragón, este pareció perder control sobre el vuelo. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo entre los labios del semielfo, repitió el ataque una vez mas, con un efecto similar, luego siguió golpeando al dragón una y otra vez. "¡Ríndete!" ordeno, cuando sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo rojo y se dilataron hasta que eran completamente negros.  
  
El dragón no rió esta vez, solo hablo seriamente "No me rendiré por unos golpecitos elfo, si fueras un dragón estoy seguro de que estaría mas preocupado, pero sé que solo debo esperar para ganar, así que ni te molestes" percibió como el medio elfo levantaba nuevamente su brazo, suspiro "Te dije que te detuvieras" no había sentido ningún cambio en Daisuke desde el ultimo ataque, pero lo había, cuando el puño toco la cabeza del dragón este sintió tanto dolor como si alguien le hubiera desgarrado su corazón "¡¡¡ARGHHHHHHH!!!" comenzó a descender, no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para mantenerse en vuelo, o consciente.  
  
El medio elfo regreso a la normalidad luego de haber despertado su lado oscuro, golpear al dragón y derrotarlo, no había golpeado ni una vez mas Mishre, sabia que no era necesario "Hasta que aceptas la derrota, dragón" la bestia caía en picada, fue entonces cuando Daisuke frunció el ceño "¿Dragón?"   
  
-------------  
  
Lejos, muy lejos del Cañón de los Dragones, un grupo de elfos oscuros caminaba fuera de la ciudad elfica oscura, Zaradhnas, llevaban consigo una carga preciosa, pero a la vez de mal olor, aunque no parecía molestarles demasiado.   
  
Uno de ellos, el mas alto del grupo, cuya estatura era similar a la de un hombre hablo "¿Para que quiere esto el señor Sauryu?" miro al resto de su compañía pero nadie pareció saber responder al momento.  
  
Pasaron los minutos y finalmente uno respondió, tenia un tamaño medio, su rostro era mas oscuro que el de los otros y sus ojos eran grises como el metal "Las malas lenguas dicen que Saugaran, el hijo de Sartagan," al decir el nombre del padre de Daisuke el elfo oscuro volteo hacia el cadáver "se unió a los elfos de Imladris y vendrá pronto a dar muerte a Sauryu"  
  
El oscuro mas alto frunció el ceño, eso no le parecía una historia muy verídica "¿Un niño va a darle muerta a un gigantesco dragón negro? No lo creo... pero si es cierto" murmuro mirando al cuerpo de Sartagan "Los de arriba quieren que el padre reprenda al hijo, ¿Verdad?"  
  
El otro oscuro se encogió los hombros "Supongo, o tal vez lo usen para mostrarles lo que le pasara si los desafía"  
  
"Lo dudo" murmuro un tercer oscuro quien parecía contener la risa "Saugaran mismo le dio muerte a Sartagan"  
  
"Ah, ¿Quería ser adulto rápido?" rió el oscuro mas grande.  
  
"No, no se sabe muy bien como fue" comento el otro oscuro "pero no fue por interés, mas bien dicen que lo mato por el puro placer de hacerlo"  
  
El elfo mas grande bajo la vista mientras murmuraba algo "Ay, podría haber sido un gran oscuro, lastima lo de la parte iluminada" luego frunció el ceño "Apresuremos el paso"  
  
Los demás elfos oscuros se limitaron a asentir y hacer caso de la orden del capitán de la compañía, Mourr era un elfo que nadie querría hacer enojar.  
  
-------------  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño, pensando como saldría de esta "Realmente necesito de un milagro para salvarme, salvarnos" corrigió, sabia que el dragón también moriría de caer al suelo viajando a tal velocidad y altura.  
  
Él tal vez hubiera preferido acabar con el dragón de una buena vez y salir vivo para contarlo, pero sabia que le era imposible, había acabado con el dragón (Almenos por el momento) pero la caída seria demasiado para ambos "Demonios" murmuro, la espada ahora brillaba mas que nunca como un signo de que realmente saldría vivo para contarlo.   
  
Pero él sabia mejor, no lo contaría.   
  
Lentamente cerro sus ojos y recordó sus palabras desafiantes "¡Quiero pelear! ¡Pero también quiero terminar mi vida oscura, mi vida de guerrero! ¡Quiero vivir en Imladris con todos mis amigos!" cuando sus párpados estaban cerrados imagino su vida en Imladris, ya no era la visión que antes tenia, de ser como Glorifindel, un héroe que todos admiraban. Era mas bien de un medio elfo menos importante, un granjero tal vez, o un jinete cuando mucho.  
  
"Dejare la espada ahora supongo, cuando regrese a Imladris, dejare de ser 'Daisuke el soldado' y pasare a ser 'Daisuke el jardinero' si, suena mejor que 'Daisuke el granjero' estoy seguro" bajo su vista "Pero estoy seguro que alguna vez tendré que volver a usarte, Dragërd död" sonrió ante el nombre de la espada, finalmente lo había hecho, le había dado un nuevo nombre, se pregunto que tanto le gustaría a Glorifindel, Farin y Umi.  
  
Volvió a abrir sus ojos, la caída se hacia larga y pesada, cuando finalmente parecía que estaban por llegar a impactar con el suelo dos dragones verdes aparecieron de la nada, eran de un tamaño mucho mas reducido que el de Mishre, pero entre los dos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llevarlo sin demasiados problemas. Las bestias aladas no le dijeron palabra al medio elfo, y este devolvió el favor de la misma manera, se recostó sobre la cabeza de Mishre, nunca soltando a la antes llamada espada perdida, Dragërd död.  
  
-------------  
  
Cuando el medio elfo volvió a despertar se encontró en el mismo lugar donde el combate había comenzado, rodeado por dragones verdes y rojos, frente a el se encontraba Arcades Sabboth con una mirada de intriga, Glorifindel y los otros estaban junto al Rey Dragón como si hubieran estado platicando mientras el estuviera dormido. Volteo a su izquierda y vio ahí la enorme mole que era Mishre aun dormida, parecía que estaría así por unas horas mas cuando mucho.   
  
Arcades Sabboth diviso al semielfo cuando se desperté, sonrió, algo que Daisuke vio por primera vez, el medio elfo estaba seguro ahora, el Rey dragón y el Draco Plateado eran hermanos "¡Ah! El dra-mata esta despierto, pense que Mishre saldría de su sueño primero, pero veo que me equivoque, pero no importa, pues mi duda desapareció, en el momento en el que la espada perdida se ilumino para ayudarte, me di cuenta de que realmente eras lo que mi hermano decía"  
  
El medio elfo se incorporo con dificultad, le dolían todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, pero aun así le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en pie "Dragërd död" murmuro, aunque intento anunciarlo en un grito, cerro ambos ojos mostrando debilidad.  
  
Glorifindel parpadeo, no entendiendo las palabras del muchacho "¿Como dices?" pregunto acercándose a Daisuke, le ayudo a mantenerse de pie poniendo su mano alrededor de él y sirviéndole de báculo.  
  
El medio elfo abrió su ojo izquierdo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le hablo nuevamente a su maestro "Dragërd död, el nombre de la espada es Dragërd död" acerco su mano a la funda de la espada, pero no la encontró ahí, volteo hacia donde estaba el dragón dorado, la espada seguía clavada en su cabeza.   
  
Glorifindel asintió con una sonrisa "El Rey Dragón finalmente acepto tu titulo como elegido para enfrentar al Dragón negro" casi frunce el ceño cuando vio la mirada de dolor que el medio elfo mostró, pero prosiguió "Le colocara el encantamiento de dragón a la espada, dándole el segundo poder que te permitirá derrotar Sauryu"  
  
Daisuke bajo la vista, realmente quería que las peleas se acabaran, regresar a Imladris. Miro a Umi y Farin, su sonrisa regreso a su rostro, ahora tenia amigos, verdaderos amigos.   
  
-------------  
  
En las frías tierras de Mordor, detrás de la Puerta Negra, en algún templo oscuro se encontraba el Señor de los Nazgûl haciendo alguna clase de ritual diabólico, un cuerpo se encontraba delante de él recostado en una especie de cama de piedra.   
  
El Nazgûl murmuraba palabras en algún extraño idioma, oscuro como todo lo que el espectro tocaba, de color negro como su corazón. Levanto ambas manos, lo que parecía ser una luz espectral de color morado apareció entre estas y luego como un humo vivo sea acerco al cuerpo y entro en este.  
  
El cuerpo del elfo oscuro se estremeció, se podía sentir que la muerte estaba viva, que se había profanado la vida.   
  
El Nazgûl reía morbosamente para sus adentros "El primer nacimiento celebra la vida, el segundo se burla de ella"  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 17  
-------------  
  
Repito, quiero Reviews... bueno, ni modo.  
  
El nombre de la espada lo saque del Noruego (No no se ese idioma, fue de un diccionario) lo componen varias palabras que fui deformando hasta formar eso.  
  
Sauron apareció en Dol Guildur bastantes años antes de OoL, cuando el Nazgûl dice "El nigromante despertara pronto, aunque sin cuerpo" hay que leer atentamente el 'despertara' pues ya estaba en la Tierra-Media pero digamos que inconscientemente, almenos para el bien de este fic ;) 


	19. Capitulo 18

Oscuridad o Luz  
  
Episodio dieciocho  
De sueños y recuerdos  
  
-------------  
  
Pasaron dos días desde que Daisuke, el 'dra-mata' y Misre, el hombre dragón dorado, batallaron en las tierras del Rey Dragón, Arcades Sabboth. Dragërd död, como ahora era llamada la espada perdida, le fe encomendada al Señor de los dragones para que creara en ella un encantamiento con una de sus escamas y su fuego inmortal, pasarían dos día más antes de que la espada del medio elfo estuviera lista para ser esgrimida de nuevo.  
  
Daisuke estaba realmente agotado, a pesar de haber despertado apenas y le era posible mover su cuerpo, y al mas mínimo intento un dolor pulsante lo atacaba. Así que por su propio bien Glorfindel y sus otros alumnos ataron al medio elfo, evitando que este se moviera.  
  
Al escuchar un grito de dolor de parte de Daisuke Umi corrió hacia donde estaba prisionero "Realmente..." murmuro mirándolo de arriba a abajo "Deberías dejar de intentar de moverte, solo te traerá mas miseria" luego sonrió acercándose al muchacho.  
  
El medio elfo estaba mordiendo la cuerda elfica con la que lo habían aprisionado, pero parecía que sus dientes no tenían la fuerza de sus puños "Aun no entiendo por que me hacen esto..." murmuro luego de dejar de morder la cuerda.  
  
Umi tomo la mano izquierda del medio elfo entre sus manos "Tienes que entender" comento llena de pena en sus ojos "Si te esfuerzas demasiado solo sufrirás mas de la cuenta, te queremos demasiado como para dejar que te pase algo"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño pensativamente "De cualquier manera esto no parece ser idea del señor Glorfindel" luego cerro sus ojos "Tampoco Farin" murmuro antes de abrir sus ojos y mirar a Umi de manera extraña "Pequeña Umi... ¿No será esta una de tus maravillosas ideas?"  
  
La elfa soltó la mano del muchacho "Ay, ¿Piensas que seria tan cruel?" dibujada en su cara había una sonrisa que generaba poca confianza.  
  
Daisuke entrecerró sus ojos "Realmente..." murmuro antes de suspirar "¿No acabas de decir que me ataron por mi propio bien? ¿Dónde esta la crueldad entonces?"  
  
Umi desdibujó su sonrisa nerviosa "Bueno, si, fue idea mía" luego comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente "Pero no quería que te pasara nada..."  
  
Daisuke le sonrió a la elfa "Como digas... desátame y estaremos a mano, creo que ya estoy bien de cualquier manera"  
  
Umi hizo caso a los pedidos de su amigo y con sumo cuidado lo desato, luego de completar la tarea guardo la cuerda en un pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo. "¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?" Pregunto finalmente la elfa.  
  
Dai alzo la vista mientras trataba de levantarse ayudándose con ambas manos, su rostro denotaba dolor "Ouch... si, creo que si" intento decir, pero el dolor apenas y le permitió hacerlo.  
  
Umi frunció el ceño ante esto "No, no estas bien, le pediré ahora mismo al Rey Dragón que te proporcione una cama acogedora donde dormir, sino una rama por lo menos"  
  
Dai parpadeo repetidas veces antes de arquear una ceja "¿Una rama?"  
  
La elfa asintió, aunque luego lo penso por momentos "Mejor no, podrías caer y seria peor" luego se levanto "Regreso en un momento" luego se retiro silenciosamente.  
  
Daisuke la miro mientras caminaba hacia donde Sabboth se encontraba "¿Caerme?" murmuro como confundido, luego sonrió "Esa elfa..." sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho pasos a su espalda, intento voltear, pero apenas y le era posible.  
  
Mishre se encontraba frente a él, en su forma humana, llevaba una banda de color azul cubriendo su frente "Ah, ¿Todavía estas tan lastimado?" pregunto, su tonalidad indicaba que lo decía como mofándose del medio elfo, pero también había preocupación detrás de esas palabras.  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño más que nunca en aquel día "Lo dices como si me hubieras dado una paliza, si mi memoria no me falla tú eras el que estaba inconsciente, siendo mas de veinte veces mas alto" luego formo una extraña mueca en su rostro.  
  
Mishre rió pero se sentó tranquilamente junto a Daisuke "Era una broma, de cualquier manera los dragones somos más resistentes que ustedes, por eso me cure tan rápido" luego frunció el ceño "Es como la diferencia entre ustedes y los hombres"  
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja ante el comentario "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
El Dragón Paladín miro hacia otra parte "A nada..." luego sonrió como pensando en algo "Creo que enfrentar al dragón caído no es tu objetivo final en la vida"   
  
El semielfo rió para sus adentros "Ojalá que no, teniendo en cuenta que quiero tener una vida luego de esto"  
  
"Cierto, Imladris, ¿Verdad?" Al ver a Daisuke asentir Mishre continuo hablando "Hermoso lugar, aunque me gustan mas las tierras del oriente"  
  
"¿Oriente? ¿Cómo es ese lugar?"  
  
Mishre cerro sus ojos, imaginando aquel sitio "Es muy variado la verdad, pero te puedo decir que tiene montañas mucho más altas que la tierra media, los días son más largos y las noches mas cortas y hay bosques enormes de similar tamaño que las planicies de aquí" se sentó, pensando en algo "Aunque la belleza de Imladris es diferente"  
  
Daisuke asintió suspirando "¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?"  
  
"¿Todo esto?"  
  
"Si, bueno, cuando mate a ese tal Sau-Ryu me refiero" murmuro Daisuke mirando hacia un costado, como no queriendo ver a la cara al hombre dragón.   
  
Mishre levanto la vista "Pues no sé la verdad, tal vez viaje al Norte, jamas visite esa zona... Aunque el Sur también es bello, según me han dicho, ¿Qué hay de ti? Aparte de Imladris, claro"  
  
"Me haré jardinero" respondió con una gran sonrisa el medio elfo "No me gustan mucho los arboles como a Farin, pero las plantas son algo que me gustaría proteger y embellecer" toco el suelo mientras decía esto "No entiendo por que a tu rey le gusta este sitio"   
  
"Pues tiene su encanto, la vida no esta solo en las plantas y los animales, ¿Sabes? Los espíritus de la naturaleza permanecen presentes aunque no haya ni un miserable insecto en un valle, el lugar esta lleno de energía, y eso para los dragones es una forma de belleza"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño "Supongo... de cualquier manera te quería pedir un favor"  
  
"¿Si?" Pregunto el Paladín mirando al niño atentamente.  
  
"Es sobre Umi... ¿Podría quedarse aquí bajo la protección de los dragones?"  
  
Mishre sonrió pícaramente, pero fue solo por un instante, luego regreso a mostrar seriedad "Ese pedido viene desde tu amor por ella, el mismo que quiere que te diga que no"  
  
"¿Que quiero que me digas que no?"  
  
"Claro, quieres que Umi este a tu lado, es normal, quieres tener a alguien de tu edad a tu lado, ella apareció en el momento y lugar indicado en tu vida"   
  
Daisuke bajo la vista "¿Quieres decir que cualquiera podría haber tomado su lugar?"  
  
"No, por que los Grandes Espíritus dicen que el destino esta fijado, si no conocías a Umi en ese momento la habrías conocido mas tarde, y tu relación con ella habría sido exactamente igual. Pues tu atracción por ella es como la mía"  
  
"¿La tuya?"  
  
"Mi atracción por ella"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño no agradándole lo que había dicho el dragón "¿Cómo que por ella?" pregunto algo molesto.  
  
"¿Celoso?" pregunto Mishre, alejo sus manos de su espada en señal de paz "No, no ese tipo de atracción, es su espíritu el que me llama, los Valar creen que todos los seres tienen un destino, pero también hay destinos compartidos, por eso su alma llama a la mía, y también a la tuya."  
  
Daisuke soltó un bufido, como no creyendo del todo lo que le dijo el dragón dorado "Solo aléjate de ella"  
  
"¿La reservas para cuando crezcas un poco?" Mishre preguntó con una sonrisa, ante el sonrojo de Daisuke volteo "Nos vemos luego niño"  
  
El Semielfo frunció el ceño "No respondiste mi pregunta"  
  
"Umi esta destinada a estar a tu lado en esta empresa, Glorfindel, Farin y también tú la pueden proteger mientras ella cumple con su destino actual" al responder Mishre se alejo, perdiéndose a la vista de Daisuke.  
  
El medio elfo se mantuvo pensando, no sabiendo que pensar realmente, su mente vagaba entre recuerdo: desde la epoca en la que su madre seguia con vida, cuando su padre lo entrenaba para ser un importante general entre los ejercitos oscuros, cuando mato a su padre, cuando conocio a Glorfindel y Farin, cuando se hizo amigo de Farin, cuando Farin le salvo la vida, cuando conocio a Umi, cuando se empeño en ocultarle su naturaleza oscuro... Pero también vagaba entre sueños del futuro, desde su vida como jardinero en Imladris hasta la forma en la que pensaba que moriria.  
  
Varias horas pasaron antes de que alguien volviera acercársele al medio elfo, unos cuantos dragones pasaron por el lugar donde él se encontraba, pero apenas y lo saludaron, reconociéndolo como un dragón no en cuerpo pero si en espíritu, tiempo después regreso Umi acompañada de Farin y Glorfindel.  
  
"Vamos, levántate muchacho, derrotar a un dragón sin ayuda no debió haber sido tan complicado como para quedar hecho un trapo viviente" comento Farin con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"¿Eso crees?" murmuro Daisuke levantando la vista "Me gustaría que hicieras tal tarea con un dragón mas pequeño del que me enfrente, de cualquier manera es agradable ver su rostro amigos"  
  
Umi frunció el ceño "¿Acaso no es agradable verme a mi?"  
  
"Claro que si" respondió Daisuke poniéndose de pie "Siempre es agradable"  
  
"Cuidado, puedes caerte si no recuperas todas tus fuerzas" dijo Glorfindel ayudando a su alumno a mantenerse parado "Odiaría que murieras por algo así"  
  
Daisuke miro a su maestro a los ojos "Yo ya sé como voy a morir señor, pero antes visitare el Norte, el Sur, el Este y el Oeste"  
  
"¿Entonces no iras a Imladris con nosotros?" pregunto un confundido Farin, perdiendo la mitad de la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
"Claro que si, pienso vivir una vida larga, cuando el dragón negro este abatido dejare mi vida de aventurero y soldado, ¿Creen que me acepten de jardinero en Imladris?"  
  
"¿Jardinero?" pregunto Umi casi muriéndose de la risa por dentro.  
  
Glorfindel formo una sonrisa en su rostro "Por su puesto, cuando sepan de tus hazañas dejaran ser lo que quieras"  
  
"No" murmuro Daisuke bajando la vista "No quiero que me den nada por algo que esta destinado, maestro, amigos, no quiero que todo lo que ocurrido desde la transformación de Mishre y los asuntos de Sauryu queden en silencio, no pido un juramento solo una promesa"  
  
"Como quieras, estas totalmente en tu derecho muchacho" respondió Glorfindel  
  
"¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Soy el elegido, el mas poderoso y fuerte de todos!" Daisuke pareció decir esto a medias honestamente y a medias en broma.   
  
"¿Pero eres el mas inteligente?" pregunto Umi frunciendo el ceño  
  
"Mmm" Daisuke penso su respuesta por momentos "El mas inteligente es el maestro"  
  
Glorfindel sonrió "Yo pertenezco a otra generación, no me metan en sus discusiones de niños"  
  
Ambos, Umi y Daisuke, le sacaron la lengua al Señor Elfo, este solamente sonrió en respuesta.  
  
Farin se mantuvo callado por un tiempo, hasta que recordó algo que le habían contado "Pero usted es muy fuerte maestro, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Ah..." Glorfindel miro hacia otra parte "Hay muchas formas de fuerza, puede que sepas esconderte muy bien, y eso te permita matar a todo un batallón sin ser visto, o puede que directamente los derrotes a todos en combate mano a mano, uno por uno. Ambas son fortalezas"  
  
Cuando ninguno de sus alumnos pareció entender del todo lo que les estaba desciendo decidió explicarse mejor "Es así, el estilo de la montaña es de la fortaleza física, mientras que el del mar es de la fortaleza mental"  
  
Daisuke sonrió, aunque aun no entendía "Creo que Farin se refiere a como mato usted a un Balrog, ¿Nos contara esa historia alguna vez?"  
  
Glorfindel cerro sus ojos, dolido en el alma "Lo siento, pero por ahora no"  
  
Umi torció la boca "Bueno... de cualquier manera veníamos a llevarte a una cama, Arcades Sabboth tiene unas cuantas para cuando huéspedes importantes de otras razas vienen aquí"  
  
"¿Y por que no lo había dicho antes?"  
  
Farin sonrió "Pues... creo que no pensaba que éramos importantes hasta hace poco"   
  
--------------  
  
Un ser encapuchado se movía montando un oscuro caballo dirigiéndose hacia el territorio de los dragones, aunque la montaña de fuego de Arcades Sabboth se encontraba bastante lejos como para que el animal no necesitara descansar mas de unas cuantas veces.  
  
Fue en ese momento en el que un Impo apareció frente a él, era una criatura algo extraña, como un orco extremadamente pequeño y flaco que poseía alas en sus espaldas "El maestro trae noticias"  
  
El encapuchado levanto la vista, mostrando un rostro a medio mutilar "¿Si?"  
  
"La espada estará forjada mañana, así que deberás esperar al niño, pasara por aquí en cuestión de días nada mas"  
  
El zombi bajo la vista "Quería ver a Saugaran"  
  
El impo volteo para irse, pero se mantuvo parado por un momento "Ahora su nombre es Daisuke, deberías recordarlo"  
  
"Lo que sea" murmuro lleno de ira el elfo oscuro.  
  
--------------  
  
Daisuke despertó repentinamente, miro hacia un costado preguntándose donde se encontraba, parecía ser una habitación mas pequeña de lo que era normal para el mundo. Se había quedado dormido el mismo instante en el que se recostó en aquella poco usada cama, realmente había estado cansado.  
  
"Padre..." murmuro en voz baja, solo Umi pareció escucharlo.  
  
La niña volteo para ver a Glorfindel "¿Le sucedió algo a su papá?"   
  
El Señor elfo bajo la vista "Pues... eso es algo que creo que el mismo Daisuke debería decirte"  
  
Farin frunció el ceño, pensando en como habría sido la familia de Daisuke, aunque claro, ahora él, Glorfindel y ahora Umi eran su única familia. Los oscuros lo echaron de su lugar, le quitaron su nombre y lo obligaron a vagar por el mundo sin ayuda de nadie.  
  
"Era un bastardo" fue el rápido comentario del elfo del bosque "No le preguntes, por favor"  
  
Umi parpadeo, ¿Como podría ser así aquella persona? "Lo... lo que digas hermano"  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" pregunto Daisuke sentándose en su cama, parecía que ahora estaba completamente despierto.   
  
"Lo suficiente" respondió Glorfindel "Te esperan para regresarte tu espada"  
  
"¿Dragërd död esta completa?" pregunto el medio elfo con una sonrisa, levanto la vista formando una mueca en su rostro "Ahora será muy fácil derrotar a los dragones"  
  
"Me alegro que te sientas tan confiado" declaro Mishre entrando en la habitación "El dragón negro será mas difícil de derrotar de lo que fui yo, pero ahora vamos, el Rey Dragón quiere verte"  
  
Todos los elfos siguieron al dragón dorado para ver Arcades Sabboth, caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar donde Daisuke y Mishre batallaron. Ahí se encontraban los dragones esperando, la espada estaba clavada en medio de la habitación.  
  
"¿Se supone que debo tomarla?" Pregunto Daisuke levantando la vista, esperando una respuesta por parte de Arcades Sabboth, quien asintió calladamente.  
  
El medio elfo camino hacia Dragërd död, justo cuando estaba por poner su mano en el mango se detuvo "Esta espada... ¿Realmente es mía?"   
  
"Te fue encomendada, pequeño Gran Elfo, la espada es tuya para esgrimirla, puedes servir a cualquier señor con ella, ¿O tal vez la usaras para tus propios fines?"  
  
Daisuke negó con la cabeza, tomando la espada "La justicia y la luz serán los únicos señores para esta espada" el arma comenzó a brillar con dos auras, una roja y la otra azul, ambas parecían cegar los ojos de los presentes, exceptuando Daisuke, quien las miraba con fascinación.  
  
"El poder de los dragones ahora también esta aquí" murmuro el medio elfo bajando la vista "¿Por que merezco este poder? ¿O es acaso un castigo?"  
  
"¿Castigo?" escucho a una voz preguntar, realmente Daisuke no sabia a quien pertenecía.  
  
"Por mis pecados" murmuro Daisuke levantando la vista.   
  
"Es tu deber, no tu castigo" declaro la voz mientras las auras desaparecían de la espada.   
  
Umi abrió sus ojos finalmente "¿Que fue eso?"  
  
Arcades Sabboth miro a la niña "Los espíritus del fuego y del agua, ambos están al servicio de tu amigo"  
  
Mishre cerro sus ojos "Debe ser duro tener que llevar esa responsabilidad... dos de los cinco elementos... no creo que hayan muchos seres que hayan llegado a dominar tal poder"  
  
Daisuke frunció el ceño mientras envainaba la espada "Tonterías, vamos, quiero terminar con esto rápido"  
  
Glorfindel asintió, arrodillándose ante el Rey Dragón "Le agradezco eternamente la ayuda que nos proporciono, Señor de los Dragones Arcades Sabboth"  
  
El dragón gigantesco suspiro "Lo que sea, solo márchense, quisiera no saber más de esto"  
  
Los elfos saludaron a los dragones y prontamente se alejaron del Cañón de los dragones para partir hacia Mordor, donde el oscuro dragón Sauryu se encontraba esperando.  
  
Claro, ni los dragones, ni los dracos, ni los elfos y mucho menos los humanos sabían que en realidad Sauryu era solo una fachada para ocultar el resurgimiento del Nigromante. Claro, si Sauryu dominaba al mundo todo le seria mas fácil al Señor Oscuro cundo obtuviera un cuerpo.  
  
-------------  
Fin del capitulo 18  
-------------  
  
Bueno, al fin termino este capitulo (¡Para colmo casi me llevo un susto por que al terminar se me apago el equipo! Casi me saco la cabellera pensando que perdería toda la información ^_^U)  
  
Anyway, en el próximo cap. aparecerá de nuevo... ¡Sartagan! :p 19 caps sin aparecer es bastante jeje. 


End file.
